


Empress Kommissar

by krazy4ne



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, G/P Kommissar, Girl Penis, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazy4ne/pseuds/krazy4ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa aka Kommissar is named the next Empress of the German Empire (Modern day slightly AU) She has one year before she must take over and in that time she has to find a consort to stand by her side</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decree

~As decreed by Ludwig the IV, Emperor of Germany, Luisa of the House of Wittelsbach is to be named hence this day forth as successor to the German Empire. She shall have one year from this date to find a consort and either be married or engaged to be wed within a month's time as of the day of her coronation. As being named successor she must produce an heir within 5 years of her coronation date. To be of legitimate royal blood is all that is needed to be named heir...

"Aaahhhhh" Luisa screams as she crumples up the letter she just received in the mail from her grandfather.

"Was ist los?" Pieter comes running into the room. He picks up the paper from the floor and reads it. "oh wow" is all he can say before he plops down onto the couch next to Luisa.

"What am I going to do Pieter? I'm not ready to rule the Empire, I'm only 28 for Christ sake, my grandfather was 40 when he took over. Why did my brothers have to abdicate and leave me as the sole heir." Luisa curls up next to her best friend, "why did my parents have to die in that plane crash? Father would be taking over and I could continue to live my life. I know my brothers only abdicated because they aren't ready and don't want to be emperor. Obviously I don't get a choice in the matter." She fights back her tears

"I'll marry you Luisa, that way you won't be alone through all of this." Pieter kisses the top of her head soothing her.

"If only you could Pieter but if you continued reading I have to produce a legitimate heir within 5 years of me taking over the empire. And as you well know that is not possible between the two of us." Luisa sits up wiping her face off. "that means the child cannot be born out of wedlock and since we both just happen to have the same reproductive organs that will not work even if I were to be attracted to guys."

"Well guess we will have to do some consort scouting while in the United States for that victory tour we landed since them Bellas blew the chance." Pieter stands and walks back towards his room to continue packing. "Or at least you can get laid." He laughs as he quickly closes his door as a pillow from the sofa comes flying at him.

Luisa heads back to her room and finishes up her packing. She thinks that this will be her last hooray so she better make the best of it before she is forced to be the ruler of an entire empire.


	2. Beginning of School For the Bellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have rearranged the time line a little bit from the movie to match my story.
> 
> Presidents Birthday was in August
> 
> School starts in September
> 
> Car show is in November
> 
> Riff-Off is in January
> 
> Gold Performance is in February
> 
> Retreat is in March
> 
> Worlds is in May
> 
> Also Jesse and Beca are only friends after dating the summer after freshmen year. They broke up after Beca learning more about her own sexuality and becoming her true self. A women who is pansexual but more sexually attracted to females.

School has just started and the Bellas are being summoned to the University Dean's office. They emerge in shock after being told that they are no longer allowed to compete this year and possibly never again. Then Beca has to blurt out about winning Worlds to get reinstated.

They are all back at their house sorting through all their hate mail with the occasional fan letter mixed in except for Beca who got called in to her internship at Residual Heat Studios for some important meeting.

"Update your passports ladies in eight months we are going to the very sunny very beautiful Copenhagen" Chloe cheers and all the other Bellas cheer too.

"Where is that?" Fat Amy asks.

"I don't know, I failed maps." Chloe responds and they all shrug and continue what they are doing.

A week later on the night that they were supposed to be at auditions the girls are relaxing at home, the doorbell rings and suddenly the Bellas have a Legacy added to the group. They all head over to the a-ca-party at the Trebles place with all of the other a cappella groups at Barden.

Chloe is sitting by the bar sipping her drink when Beca arrives and takes the drink from Chloe. Swallowing it down quickly and sets the cup on the table.

"Whoa there Becs is everything alright?"

"Yeah just thought I might actually be able to do something with music and not just make coffee." Beca gets a second drink for her and one for Chloe.

"Well we are all proud of you Beca, and your chance will come. Do you think your boss just became a Grammy winning producer over night? No he had to works his way up from the bottom too. But you are a-ca-awesome and will be producing your own music soon enough." Chloe gives her a big hug and they make their way to join the rest of the party, "Now, let's see if we can get you some sweet lady action.


	3. The Car Show

DSM is getting ready for their performance at an auto show in Atlanta, Georgia, the German Automotive International Collection. DSM will be performing at the BMW stage because Luisa's family owns the motor group. The German Empire is very supportive of all of the automotive manufacturers but since her family owns BMW she can only perform on their stage.

"Have you seen all those hot rides out there," Pieter wiggles his eyebrows at Luisa, "and I'm not talking about the cars." Luisa smiles but keeps her composure as she is supposed to be in Kommissar mode.

"Yes Pieter so I have seen. Now go get into position for the show." Kommissar points to the center of the stage. "DSM!" she shouts as the rest of the group moves into positions.

"JA!" they all reply

* * *

The Bellas arrive and look around.

"Of course the Germans would be performing at an all-German auto show." Chloe says as they walk in.

"Um we were supposed to be the ones performing here remember." Fat Amy says as they head up the escalator to where the German Champions are going to be performing.

"Stacie!" Chloe shouts at Stacie who is rubbing herself against a car at the top of the escalator.

"Keep it in your pants maybe" Beca says as she steps off.

"Stacie!" Fat Amy chimes in.

"What?" Stacie looks at them then gets up off the car.

They enter the performance area to find a new BMW i8 and a new M4 Convertible on the stage.

"This should have been ours" Chloe says. "I hate these Germans." She pouts.

The room darkens and the cars move backwards before the screens turn on and a hot blonde German woman starts speaking. Beca's jaw drops as do the rest of the girl's when DSM steps onto the stage and starts singing a mash-up of Uprising by the Muse and the techno hit Tsunami. Beca can't keep her eyes off of the blond woman as she steps up in back and sing out "COME ON". Beca leans over and whispers in Chloe's ear.

"I think I just creamed myself." Beca squirms a bit in her stance.

"I know what you mean." Chloe says back.

"Man, they massive! How are we going to compete with a group that size?" Cynthia-Rose says knocking Beca out of her stupor. Beca keeps her eyes on the blonde as she sings and dances in perfect synchronization with the rest of the group. Once DSM is finished they stand in formation waiting for the applause to die down.

"Danke schön." Says the blonde leader then makes eye contact with Beca who quickly looks away.

* * *

Their performance is done and the Kommissar thanks the crowd as she catches the eyes of a tiny brunette in the crowd with a group of other girls. She sees one of them wearing a shirt that reads "Bellas" on it. She looks back at Pieter and gestures with her head towards the girls. He gives her a nod and they make their way off stage, signing autographs as they move toward the Bellas. Beca sees her signing autographs for people and wonders why, as she doubts there are many a cappella fans at the show.

"Barden Bellas." Kommissar holds her hand out at Pieter who places a towel in it and she proceeds to wipe the sweat of off her neck. "You came here to see us?" Kommissar says looking directly at Beca, giving a little smirk as she sees Beca checking her out. "Is it because you are, what do the American kids say, "jelly?" She smiles and looks at the other girls in the group.

"We are so not Jelly." Chloe says giving a sassy tone and head movement with her answer. Beca just watches the blonde speak until she hears something about mini-muffins the chimes into the conversation.

"Okay, we didn't come here to start something with you guys." She gestures to DSM. "We just wanted to check you out," Beca again looks the Kommissar up and down, "before the Worlds, where we're gonna kick your ass." Beca looks at other members of DSM so as not to let the woman in front of her try and intimidate her with her gorgeous looks. The Bellas cheer behind Beca as the Kommissar steps forward towards Beca and Pieter steps towards Fat Amy.

"You?" the Kommissar points to Beca as she steps up to her. "You are the kicker of ass?" She stops mere inches from Beca, who is nodding her head yes but avoiding eye contact. "You are so tiny." Kommissar says with a slight chuckle to her voice. She then lists off tiny creatures and ending with calling Beca a troll. Luisa really doesn't want to call the cute girl in front of her a troll but she is in Kommissar mode and must keep that image to intimidate her competition and keep face with her group as their leader. Beca huffs at being called a troll.

"You," Beca looks at the Kommissar and stammers with the rest of her sentence, trying to insult but not quite making that happen, "are physically flawless." Beca gestures up and down the Kommissar's body.

"Thank you." Luisa tries to hide her slight blush; thinking that this girl could be someone to have some fun with while she is here in the United States.

"But it doesn't mean I like you." Beca tries again so recover her insult but fails. Chloe takes over after a small silence between the two group leaders. Luisa slightly smiling at Beca then looks over at Pieter as he makes a comment about Fat Amy and calling her different names to rile her up. Beca continues to look at the Kommissar. Pieter finishes by calling them a hot mess in so many words.

"Darlings," Kommissar looks back to Beca, "please take my advice." She looks over the whole group. "Don't try to beat us. You can't. We're the best." She smiles down at Beca. "And now I must go rest my neck. It is sore from looking down on you." Luisa almost had a slip of the tongue as she was thinking, "It is sore from going down on you," but luckily she kept her composure as the Kommissar with her insult to the shorter brunette.

"Okay, just because you are making me confused" Beca shouts out as the blonde walks away with DSM following close behind. "Does not mean that you are intimidating," Luisa smiles to herself at the girl's reactions to her.

Luisa leans over and whispers to Pieter. "I like that one she is like a Maus and so cute."

"Have we maybe found a little play thing for you while here or something more?" he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"I have only just met the girl but we shall see. Have Lucas tell one of the car show coordinators to find out what her name is and to page her to the BMW VIP area, only her. Say that she has won one of the door prizes." Pieter calls Lucas over and gives him the instructions. She turns to the rest of DSM. "Very good performance today, you have the rest of today free to do as you please and the morning off. Rehearsals for our next performance will begin promptly at 1pm tomorrow, if you are even 1 minute late you will be running suicides and doing burpees for an extra hour after rehearsal is over." DSM nods and then cheers as they rush to their rarely earned free time.

"That was nice of you to do. Are you sure you aren't going soft?" Pieter teases. Luisa slaps his arm.

"They did very well today and there won't be much time over the next few months for it." She explains to him annoyingly.

"And you just want some time with your little Maus." He smiles and gets another slap on his arm from Luisa. Lucas returns with confirmation that her request will be taken care of.

"I will be in the VIP area. Lucas, I have given you and the rest of DSM free time until 1pm tomorrow. Go and have some fun." She smiles at Lucas as he thanks her and takes off. "Pieter go on, I do not need you cramping my style when I meet her." He makes to say something. "If you try to come into the BMW VIP area I will have you escorted out of the building." He sighs.

"Fine I will see what hot rides I can get around here." He winks at her and walks off towards the Volkswagen area. Luisa just rolls her eyes because that is usually where the girly girls are at.

* * *

She enters the VIP area and grabs a bottle of water from a table and sits on one of the plush sofas. She takes a deep breath and relaxes. She soon hears Beca Mitchell being paged to the BMW VIP area. She hopes the girl hadn't left the show yet. Luisa is checking messages on her phone when she hears a commotion at the entrance to the VIP area.

"What do you mean we can't enter?" Chloe says to the bouncers. "We are a group."

"I am sorry miss but Miss Mitchell is the only winner of this door prize and is the only one to be allowed in." the large man says.

"It's ok guys I will just run in get whatever I won and come back out." Beca says to the Bellas.

"No no you go enjoy Beca it's not every day you win a door price at a large automotive show." Fat Amy says. "Maybe there will be some hot schnitzel in there for you to eat up." Beca just rolls her eyes, all of the Bellas are trying to get her laid to relieve some stress.

"Ok I will check it out and text you later." Beca says holding out her name badge to get scanned. "See ya a-ca-bitches."

"Enjoy that German automotive perfection." Chloe winks at Beca as she enters the VIP area.

"This way Miss Mitchell," One of the BMW coordinators ushers Beca in. "we would like to take your picture as one of our door prize winners." He directs her over to the new BMW i8 that was on the stage before DSM performed. "If you could please have a seat inside," Beca climbs in finding it very nice and comfy. "Ah perfect." The photographer takes several pictures and asks Beca to smile and try a few different poses. He even gets a laugh out of her with one of his comments and he captures that. "Thank you so much." He opens the door so she may get out of the car. "There is a bag of assorted items for you. Would you like it now or later after you mingle and have some drinks from our open bar." He points to the bar surrounded with variety of people.

"I will get it later if you don't mind." Beca says taking in the scene. She needs sometime to herself, no Bellas, no work, just some time to herself.

"Of course, if there is anything else you need please do not hesitate to ask. There is also an assortment of foods of the other side of the room if you are feeling hungry." The coordinator shakes her hand. "And again thank you for coming out today to see the show." He leaves Beca standing by the car.

"Ah tiny Maus," Luisa comes up behind Beca after watching the interaction with the coordinator and seeing how much Beca enjoyed the car. Luisa hands Beca a bottle of water. "You look thirsty and I do not know your drink of choice so I thought some water would be a good start."

Beca jumps as the Kommissar comes up behind her. "Dude, don't do that to a girl." Beca holds her chest as she looks up at the Kommissar then to the bottle of water she is holding out to her. "Thank you." Beca takes the water and drinks a sip of it.

"You looked very good sitting inside of the i8. It is one of the most expensive models that BMW is currently making; it is also one of the top performing combination electric motor cars ever." Luisa spills out, Beca just staring at her. "Oh I am sorry to bore you; my family is very into BMWs."

"No that's ok I like watching your lips move." Beca blurts out. "Um I mean…"

Luisa smiles and giggles slightly. "You are cute tiny Maus." Beca blushes. "Would you like to get a stronger drink from the bar?" Luisa gestures to the bar.

"Yes sure and why do you keep calling me Maus?" Beca is in shock from the difference between the blonde German she met an hour ago to the one she is seeing right now. Luisa follows Beca over to the bar.

"Well I don't know your name yet and you are cute and tiny like a Maus. Paulaner Dunkel bitte." Luisa orders. "What would you like?" she looks over at Beca blushing.

"It's Beca and I will have a Hefeweizen and a shot of Kirschwasser." Beca answers.

"I am surprised Maus that you would know of Hefeweizens and Kirschwassers." Luisa smiles, she knew she liked this girl. "I will take a shot of Kirschwasser as well."

"There was a German transfer student I was friends with for a semester. She introduced them too me. I have been trying to find what she had brought with her but no such luck." The bar tender serves them their drinks. They pick up their shots.

"Die besten Wünsche für dir Zukunft!" Luisa toasts Beca.

"Prost!" Beca says before the both drink the shots. "Mmmm oh god that is soo good." Beca moans as she swallows the drink. Luisa feels a rush of heat to her groin hearing Beca moan.

"Gut, ja?" Luisa asks.

"Ja, sehr gut." Beca replies. "And that is about all I know in German." Beca giggles as Luisa smiles at her.

"I will have to teach you some more then." Luisa sees Beca blush. "Shall we take a seat and talk more there." She motions over to the sofas.

"Ja." Beca says picking up her beer and heading over to the sofas. Luisa leans over the bar and picks up the bottle of Kirschwasser and two shot glasses and tells the bar tender to add a bottle of the cherry schnapps to Beca's prize bag. She then heads over to the sofa where Beca is already sitting.

"I thought we might like some more of this later." Luisa smiles at Becs holding up the bottle.

"Or you just want to get me drunk, and take advantage of a little troll like me" Beca laughs.

"I would never do that, and you are not a troll, I am sorry for calling you that but I needed to keep face in front of my group." Luisa says with a sad tone to her voice.

"I understand. It must be difficult keeping up the two images." Beca sips at her beer.

"It is. There is a big difference between the Kommissar and just plain Luisa but they are both me." Luisa takes a drink of her beer. "Mmm I have missed the taste of home." Beca smiles at Luisa.

"Luisa, that is a pretty name."

"Danke Maus. It is a family name. I am just glad I was not named after my great great aunt Adelgunde," Luisa smiles.

"Yes that does not suit you very well." Beca says smiling back. "I am glad that you are not the Kommissar all the time."

"Why is that?" Luisa questions.

"Then I would not get to know the real you." Beca places her hand on Luisa's knee. "And I think I would like to get you better."

"I would like that too." Luisa blushes and scoots a little closer. Beca's phone goes off.

"Oops sorry it's just Chloe checking in on me. Excuse me for a moment." Beca answers her phone. "Hey Chlo."

"Of course take your time." Luisa takes a deep breath calming herself and drinks more of her beer.

"Surprisingly I am have a good time" Beca talks on the phone looking back at Luisa. "Mhm there might be." Luisa raises an eyebrow at Beca hearing only what Beca is saying. "Yes yes I will be safe and tell Amy that the schnitzel looks quite delicious." Beca hangs up the phone and sits back down.

"Are you hungry is that why you were talking about schnitzel?" Luisa is quite confused about the comment. Beca giggles.

"No I'm not hungry yet and Amy had made a comment before I came in here about how there might be some hot German schnitzel in here that I might enjoy eating up." Beca blushes not wanting to explain it any farther.

"Oh… I get it." Luisa blushes too at the innuendo. "Well the schnitzel would like to get to know you a little better before she is eaten." Luisa winks at Beca then drinks her beer.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea." Beca picks up the bottle of schnapps. "Another round?"

"Ja" Luisa answers.

* * *

They spend the next few hours talking about this and that and learning more about each other. The coordinator eventually comes over to them.

"I am sorry Ma'am and Miss Mitchell but the show is closing for the evening. I have a car waiting out front to take you back to your hotel and Miss Mitchell home if she pleases. I have taken the courteously of delivering her prizes to the car for her."

"Thank you Franz. You have done very well with the whole show." Luisa stands and shakes his hand; he takes her hand and kisses the back of it. Beca watches the interaction and gets very curious but shrugs it off as a German custom.

"Yes thank you for the wonderful evening here." Beca also stands and shakes his hand but only gets a nod in return.

"My pleasure, if you will follow me I will lead you to your cars." Franz gestures to the exit.

"Franz, I would like to ride with Miss Mitchell to take her home. Please tell the other driver that they may go home and thank them for their services. I will walk her to the car." Luisa tells him and he nods and bows slightly as she walks by with Beca beside her.

"Have a pleasant evening Ma'am." Franz leaves out of the room another way. Beca is quite confused about what just took place. They step outside into the crisp autumn air that makes Beca shiver. Luisa sees her shiver and slides her arm around the brunette. Beca warms up instantly. Beca stops when they are about half way to the car.

"Can you please explain to me what that was back there?" Beca looks up at Luisa.

"Ah I was hoping you wouldn't have noticed." Luisa rubs the back of her neck feeling nervous about what she is going to say. "I was hoping to get to know you even more before I brought this up. At this time I cannot tell you the whole truth but my family is very high up German society and being the leader of DSM makes me very recognizable to most Germans. They treat me special and I am obligated to treat them in certain ways but never bad." Luisa looks down at the ground. "I am sorry if this disappoints you and I understand if you don't want to be seen with me anymore." Luisa feels Beca's hand on her cheek.

"It's ok Luisa," Luisa smiles at hearing her name coming from Beca's mouth. "I understand the fame thing can make it difficult to make friends or meet people that you want to be more than friends." Beca caresses Luisa's cheek. "Maybe not to your extent but when you or someone in your group flashes the President of the United States their vagina, you get a lot of attention." Luisa giggles and smiles. Beca slowly caresses her fingers down Luisa's jaw and away from her face. Luisa quickly takes Beca's hand in hers. Beca looks down at their hands. "With that in mind maybe it is you who should be disappointed and not want to see me anymore."

"Quite the contrary Maus, I would very much like to see more of you." Luisa lifts Beca's chin to look her in the eyes. "And I would very much like to kiss you right now." Luisa whispers.

"No one is stopping you." Beca smiles up at her and Luisa smiles back at Beca as she wraps her arms around Beca and pulls her closer. Beca slides her hands up around the back of Luisa's neck as they both lean in slowly. Their lips lightly touch as they both close their eyes. Luisa deepens the kiss slightly wanting to take in this perfect moment to remember forever. The kiss doesn't last long but long enough to cause sparks to go off.

"Mmm that was nice." Beca is the first to speak.

"Yes it was." Luisa grins down at Beca and then sighs "We should get you home it is getting late." Luisa says reluctantly taking Beca's hand and entwining their fingers together as they walk over to the car. The driver is waiting for them and opens the door for the women to get in.

"Thank you." Beca says to the driver as he nods to her. Luisa nods to him and he slightly bows before he closes the door behind her. Once the driver is in the car Beca tells him the address to the Bellas house. Beca and Luisa sit in silence holding each other's hand and Beca resting her head on Luisa's shoulder.

"May I see your phone?" Luisa suddenly asks Beca. Beca moves away slightly and looks at her. "I would like to give you my contact information so we may keep in touch." Luisa looks over at Beca. "If that is something you desire." Beca smiles at Luisa.

"Of course I would love that." Beca gets out her phone and opens it up to a new contact. She watches Luisa as she quickly types in her information and sends herself a text so she has Beca's number.

"There we go." Luisa smiles and hands the phone back to Beca then leans in to kiss her again chastely. The phone slips from Beca's hand and lands on Luisa's lap. Luisa quickly breaks the kiss and grabs the phone before Beca can. Luisa still not sure where all of this is going with the brunette and doesn't want to scare her off with explaining her special condition so soon.

The ride is no more than 15 minutes, once the driver has parked the car he gets out and opens the door for them. He goes to the trunk to get out Beca's goodie bag. Luisa gets out of the car and helps Beca out.

"Thank you for this evening it was wonderful." Beca says.

"Yes it was and I wish it didn't have to end just yet." Luisa leans against the car taking Beca's hand and pulls her closer.

"I know but I have a feeling I will be hearing from you soon." Beca leans in closer to Luisa.

"Yes you will tiny Maus." Luisa pulls Beca the rest of her way to her and kisses Beca again. The lights on the front of the Bellas' house turn on causing Beca to quickly pull back. "They are probably all watching us right now and are insanely jelly." Luisa says and Beca giggles.

"I bet they are." Beca slowly moves back from Luisa.

"I shall message you when I get back to my hotel." Luisa straightens up.

"I will be waiting for your message." Beca starts to walk around the car towards the house and turns around says. "Be safe on your tour and I look forward to kicking your ass at Worlds." Beca smiles a large grin at Luisa.

"But you are so tiny I will clearly be the one kicking your ass." Luisa responds and they both laugh. "Pleasant dreams Maus." Luisa gets back into the car as Beca reaches the front door of the house.

"Guten Nacht" Beca shouts back before the car drives away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die besten Wünsche für dir Zukunft! = Best wishes for the future!
> 
> Prost! = Cheers!


	4. After the Car Show

Beca enters the house with her large swag bag door prize. No sooner than she closes the door and locks it all of the Bellas are crowded around her.

“Wow dudes.” Beca is startled as they all suddenly appear

“Ok dish.” Amy blurts out.

“There’s not much to dish. We talked and had a couple drinks.” Beca tries to brush it off as nothing but deep inside she could feel something else and hoped Luisa had the same feeling.

“That’s not what it looked like from here.” Chloe smiles at Beca

“Ok we had a good night kiss so what.” Beca slightly blushes as she goes to pick up her bag.

“Oooohhhh” all the Bellas say in unison.

“We had a nice time.” Beca makes her way towards the stairs.

“You going to tell us who she is?” Cynthia-Rose asks

“Her name is Luisa and she was just another VIP guest.” Beca makes her way up the stairs. “And that is all I am going to say.” Beca smiles at the Bellas as she runs the rest of the way up the stairs. They all groan because they know they won’t get any more out of Beca unless what she wants to tell.

Beca goes up to her room and goes through her bag. She smiles at the bottle of Kirschwasser that she figured Luisa had added to the bag. There is a sweet BMW leather biker jacket, other BMW trinkets and in the bottom was a DSM tee-shirt. Beca smiled at the tee-shirt and quickly put it in her dresser as she hears Amy coming up the stairs into their room.

“You going to tell me, your best friend, more about this Luisa girl.” Amy says as she walks past Beca into the closet to change into her pjs.

“I don’t even know if I will see or talk to her again. I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up especially my own.” Beca says as she puts away all the swag she got. At that moment her phone goes off. She is on the other side of the room and Amy is right by it. They both look at the phone then to each other and Amy gets a giant smile on her face. “Don’t you dare Amy.” Beca points at Amy. Amy quickly grabs the phone as Beca pounces for it but misses and lands on her bed.

“Made it back safely to my hotel, Maus. May your dreams be filled with heavenly visions. (kiss emoji) ” Amy reads aloud. “ahhhh, how sweet.” Beca quickly grabs the phone from Amy’s hand. “She already has a pet name for you.” Beca turns her back towards Amy and reads the text. “It must be love.” Amy fake faints onto her bed, giggling.

“Oh hush up.” Beca smiles and texts Luisa back. “They will be visions of you (kiss emoji)” and she locks her phone.

“Did you send her kissy emojis back.” Amy makes a kissing face at Beca. Beca just tosses a pillow at Amy and she crawls into her bed. “I will take that as a yes.”

“Good night Amy.” Beca says as she turns off their light.

“Don’t forget to say good night to your hot German schnitzel for me too.” Amy laughs. Beca chuckles and she drifts off to sleep thinking of Luisa and kissing her soft lips.

* * *

Luisa smiles all the way back to her hotel thinking about her kiss with Beca and wanting to definitely get to know her better. 30 minutes they arrive at the hotel. The driver opens the door for her. “Danke.” She says. The driver bows.

“Guten Nacht meine Kaiserin.” He says. She stops in her tracks and turns to him.

“I appreciate your acknowledgement but please refrain from calling me that while I am here and until I officially take the position.” She says to him quietly yet sternly.

“Of course Ma’am I apologize, it shall not happen again.” He bows again as she heads into the hotel. Her happy mood slightly put off now.

“Ahh I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you tonight or not.” Pieter says startling Luisa as she enters her hotel suite.

“Scheiße Pieter, how many times have I told you not to do that?” Luisa closes the door and enters the room.

“Probably too many times.” He responds before returning to watching the show on the TV.

Luisa goes over to the bed side table and pics up her phone, she sees the text she sent to herself from Beca’s phone. She saves the contact as Maus (Beca) and texts her lettering her know that she was back sate at her hotel. A few minutes later she gets a response back and smiles at the phone.

“A message from your cute brunette?” Pieter says noticing Luisa smiling.

“Yes it was.” Luisa answers with a sigh, missing the girl already.

“You have it bad.” Pieter turns off the TV. “You think this girl might be something?” he lays on his bed and looks over at Luisa.

“I really hope so.” Luisa rolls over on her bed to look over at Pieter. “When we kissed I saw and felt sparks like I never experienced before.”

“You are such a sap.” Pieter tosses a pillow at Luisa, who catches it and throws it back at him.

“I just don’t know what I’m going to do. We may never meet again and if we do what am I going to say to her. First that I have a dick and that in less than I year I need to find myself a wife that will stand by my side as I rule all of the German Empire and have to have a child within 5 years after that.” Luisa covers her face with a pillow.

“You keep on messaging her and getting to know her and if she keeps messaging you and you decide to meet again then tell her and if she can’t handle it then you try and get past it and find someone else. You don’t have that many options Luisa. You may get hurt, she may get hurt but it all might work out and you two live happily ever after.” Pieter gets up and goes over to Luisa’s bed and holds her knowing she is conflicted. “I think the latter will be the outcome I saw how she was looking at you that was more than lust that was love at first sight.” He hugs her.

“You are so sappy sometimes.” Luisa starts tickling him. “And you are right of course; just have to see how things go.” She pushes him off of the bed laughing. “Now go to sleep we have lots to do starting tomorrow.” She turns off the lights and closes her eyes dreaming of her little Maus.


	5. The Date

Beca and Luisa have been texting each other for a couple of months now and talking on the phone when they can find the time. It has been difficult but they are growing closer as they get to know one another. One day after winter break Luisa messages Beca saying that DSM will be back in her area and would like to see her and spend some time with her. Beca of course says yes.

Luisa messages Beca that she is at her hotel.

"Halo Maus. I have made it to town and just getting settled in my hotel room. Would you like to go to dinner with me this evening?"

Beca is at the studio finishing up some work on a small project she was given when her phone goes off. She smiles as soon as she sees it is from Luisa.

"I would love to go on a date with you, gorgeous. When and where?" Beca texts back.

"I will pick you up at 7 and wear jeans, flat soled boots, and that leather jacket from the car show. (wink emoji)" Beca reads the response wondering how she knew she had gotten the jacket and why she needs to dress that way.

"Ok why the outfit and how did you know what I got at the car show?"

"I will tell you when I arrive at 7." Beca grunts with frustration but continues smiling as she is going to see Luisa again. "Have a great rest of your day meine Maus."

"Her Maus" Beca rereads the message again and again just to make sure she is reading it correctly.

Beca losses all thought of what she is doing and before she knows it, it is time to go home. Beca arrives home at about 5 giving her 2 hours to get ready. Her room is in shambles as she searches for the perfect outfit. She finally decides on a teal and black low cut top. She adds earrings and a simple necklace to match. She grabs the jacket from her closet and heads down stairs. The rest of the Bellas are in the living room doing an assortment of things. Some playing cards some doing homework some watching tv.

"Beca where are you off to? Amy shouts out as she enters the living room from the kitchen with a large bowl of popcorn. All of the Bellas look up and over at Beca seeing her all dressed up and the jacket on.

"And where did you get that sweet leather jacket." Chloe asks.

Before Beca can answer she hears an engine rev outside and all the Bellas rush to the window to look out. Beca opens the door and sees Luisa on a motorcycle, parking it at the curb.

"I have a date." She quickly runs out the door before the Bellas can ask any questions. Beca has a huge grin on her face as she approaches Luisa. Luisa gets off the bike and holds out a helmet to Beca.

"Come Maus let's make them even more jelly." Luisa says. "I got this helmet just for you." She shows Beca the back of the helmet. It reads Maus on it. Beca smiles at her and just wants to kiss her.

"I want to kiss you so much right now but your helmet is in the way."

"Well hop on and wrap your arms around me. And I promise to kiss you thoroughly when we get to the restaurant so as to not let the Bellas know who I am." Luisa straddles the bike as Beca puts on her helmet. They had talked about what they would tell their friends and they decided that they would be discreet so as to not cause trouble with the whole sleeping/dating the enemy thing until after Worlds. Beca gets on the bike behind Luisa and slides her arms around her stomach pressing close. "I like having you holding on to me." Luisa caresses Beca’s hands that are holding on tight around her.

"I like the feeling of having my arms around you." Beca says through her built in helmet mic that is linked via Bluetooth to Luisa's helmet. Beca notices that on the back of Luisa's helmet it says Der Kommissar and she smiles at that.

"Ok let's go." Luisa starts up the bike and takes off leaving the rest of the Bellas at a loss for words.

They arrive at a Japanese restaurant parking the bike outside. Beca gets off taking her helmet off as Luisa climbs off making sure the bike is secure and taking her helmet off setting it on the bike seat. She smiles at Beca as Beca shakes out her helmet hair. She takes Beca’s helmet from her and sets it with hers on the bike. When she turns back to face Beca she is surprised when Beca grabs her jacket and pulls her in kissing her passionately. They both moan into each other’s lips.

“Mmmm Beca,” Luisa says into Beca’s mouth as they kiss before pulling apart a short distance.

“I told you I wanted to kiss you so badly.” Beca smiles up at Luisa.

“That you did.” Luisa wraps her arms around Beca pulling her in close and kissing her again this time a little softer but just as passionate. Beca melts into Luisa’s arms and kiss. “Shall we go inside before I make you get back on this bike and take you back to my hotel.”

“Mmmm very tempting offer,” Beca smiles up at Luisa, “but I think we may want to eat something first and we’ll see about dessert back at your hotel.”

“Mmm good idea Maus.” Luisa takes Beca’s hand and they walk towards the entrance.

They walk into the restaurant and Luisa talks to the hostess in Japanese. Beca just stares at Luisa as the hostess replies to Luisa and takes them over to a small booth in the corner. Luisa nods as the hostess leaves. She takes off her jacket and looks over at Beca.

"What?" Luisa asks Beca.

"You know Japanese?" Beca asks.

"I know some. I am not near fluent it in yet. I know 8 languages but only fluent in 4 of them." Luisa says and laughs as Beca just looks at her.

"Wow. Why do you know so many?" Beca asks and she takes off her jacket and they slide into the booth. Luisa takes in Beca's outfit and licks her lips.

"My grandfather required it of me and my brothers. German, English, French, and Danish are the languages I am fluent in and Italian, Russian, Japanese, and Spanish are the others.”

“That’s crazy. What do your parents think about your grandfather making you learn those languages and how many siblings to you have?” Questions about Luisa and her family just fill her head but she knows she shouldn’t ask too many. Luisa gets a slightly somber look on her face.

“I have two older brothers, Friedrich is seven years older than me and Maximilian is four years older than me.” Luisa tells Beca. “Not to put a damper on the evening already but our parents died in a plane crash when I was seven and we were raised by our father’s parents as our mother’s parents were much older. We moved to Berlin from our home in Munich, but we always went home for summer holidays and I moved back there for university which is when I met Pieter and got into DSM.” Luisa takes a sip of water that the waitress has brought to the table.

“Oh Luisa I’m sorry…” Beca is at a loss of what to say besides sorry. She scoots closer around and hugs Luisa.

“Thank you Beca.” Luisa looks at Beca and hugs her back. “Can’t change what has happened in the past.”

“Nope but it is good to remember where you came from.” Beca holds Luisa’s hand squeezing it.

“Yes it is and to look forward to where you are going.” Luisa leans over and kisses Beca lightly just wanting to be close to her tiny Maus. The waitress returns to get their order. “Do you have any preferences?”

“I like pretty much anything here so you order what you want and we’ll share.” Beca smiles at Luisa and Luisa orders their meal in Japanese. They make small chit chat when their food arrives learning more little things about one another and just talking. When they are finished Luisa pays with much protest from Beca as Japanese food can be pretty expensive.

“Shall we go meine Maus.” Luisa gets up from the booth and holds up Beca’s jacket for her to put on and she gets out of the booth too.

“Yes we shall.” Beca smiles and Luisa helps her with her jacket. “Oh you never answered my question I texted you.” Luisa raises her eyebrow. “How did you know I got this jacket at the car show since you hadn’t seen it before?”

“Oh that.” Luisa blushes a little bit as they walk out if the restaurant. “I may have used my status and pulled some ropes to have you win the door prize.” Luisa looks down at the ground.

“What?” Beca is amazed. “Why?”

“Because I really wanted to get to know you.” Luisa sounds embarrassed and ashamed that she did that. “I have come to really enjoy our talks and kissing you so I hope that you finding this out won’t make you run off.” Luisa looks over at Beca who is looking back at her.

“I am really glad you pulled some strings,” Beca smiles at Luisa. “Yes it is a little stalkerish,” they both giggle, “but I am very happy you did.” Beca places her hands on Luisa’s cheeks and leans up to kiss the tall blonde. “I have really come to enjoy talking with you and kissing you too.” Luisa sighs with relief.

“Mmm good.” Luisa pulls Beca closer kissing her again.

“So what is next on our date since I feel it might be just a little early in the evening for dessert back at your hotel?” Beca winks and Luisa laughs.

“Yes we wouldn’t want to spend the rest of the night in my hotel suite when we have the rest of the world to see.”

“Exactly.” Beca pick up her helmet from the bike and puts in on.

“You look very cute in that Maus.” Luisa makes sure it is secure on Beca before putting her own on.

“Thank you and you look so sexy in anything you wear or aren’t wearing.” Beca lets slip out and Luisa can hear Beca blushing. They climb on the bike and Luisa starts it up.

“Well if you really want to we can go back to my hotel and you can find out if I meet your definition of sexy because I know you are definitely my definition plus more.” Luisa revs the engine getting it warmed up.

“You meet anyone’s definition of sexy, Der Kommissar. Who doesn’t love a tall hot blonde German woman who is in control but is also gentle? I think you could turn the straightest of women gay.” Beca says with a giggle and Luisa laughs back.

“Are you one of those women perchance because that has never happened to me?” Luisa takes off down the street towards their next destination.

“Sorry to disappoint but no I am not the straightest of women. I am pansexual.” Beca says. “There is no limit on who I am attracted to in regards to gender, gender identity or biological sex. I do admit that I find women more attractive but that doesn’t mean that they had to be born female.”

“Ah I see.” Luisa comes to a red stop light. “That makes me glad you are so free and open minded.”

“Why it that?” Beca asks as the light turns green and Luisa takes off. Luisa doesn’t answer the question. A few minutes later they pull up in front of a club, there is a long line out front all of them watching as they get off the bike. Luisa goes to get in the end of the line but Beca grabs her hand smiling.

“No need to go to the end of the line, I know the manager, he always has me on the list to get right in.” Beca pulls Luisa towards the door.

“OK.” Luisa follows Beca.

“Beca Mitchell and one guest,” Beca tells the bouncer at the door. He looks at the two of them then at his list.

“Ok go right on in.” He says.

“Thanks Bubba.” Beca smiles at the large man.

“Anytime Becs.” He says back trying to keep his intimidating look as he sees the people in line groan.

Beca and Luisa enter into a dark hall way that leads to a large dance floor. The room is packed full of partiers and dancers. Luisa pulls Beca close sliding her arm around Beca’s waist. Beca does the same as to keep close in the crowd.

“Come on I have to go say hi to Luke first.” Beca leads Luisa to the VIP area upstairs. Beca immediately spots Luke by the DJ booth and heads over to him. He spots her coming with Luisa close behind.

“Well if it isn’t Becky the intern.” Luke jokes seeing her and giving her a hug. “And who is this with you.” He shakes Luisa hand and gives a slight nod.

“This is my date Luisa.” Beca says smiling as Luisa wraps her arm around Beca.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Luke says.

“Same here” Luisa says. “How do you two know each other, Beca has not mentioned you before.”

“I was station manager at Barden’s radio station and Beca was one of the interns her freshman year. She did some awesome mixes that became some of our most requested songs. She was missed when she went to Residual Heat Studios to work.” Luke says.

“What do you want to drink I’ll go get it while you two chat.” Beca says. Luisa looks at Luke.

“You don’t happen to have Bärenjäger here do you? I have heard it is becoming more popular here in the U.S.” Luisa asks.

“We sure do.” Lucas answers.

“I’ll take a Bärenjäger straight please.” Luisa smiles at Beca.

“Sure thing, gorgeous,” Beca says giving Luisa a kiss before heading over to the bar.

“So are you two serious?” Luke asks

“To be honest I am sure what we are yet. We’ve only known each other since November and I have been on tour for a vast majority of that.” Luisa answers.” I really really like her and want to see where things go but…” Luisa stops herself.

“But what?” Luke asks.

“There are things beyond my control that are approaching very fast and I am afraid it might push her away.” Luisa says.

“Like you being an heir to the German Empire?” Luke asks.

“How did you know that?” Luisa is shocked.

“I keep up with Germany music and it was mentioned a long time ago that the leader of DSM was one of the heirs to the German Empire, and your picture was in the article.” Luke informs her.

“Ah I must have a talk to PR about that.” Luisa makes a mental note. “Please do not mention it to Beca I am planning on telling her soon, just want to spend some more time with her just in case she does get upset and not want to see me anymore.”

“Don’t worry it’s not my business to tell.” Luke says and motions that Beca is on her way back over with the drinks.

“You two good friends now.” Beca giggles as she hands Luisa her drink.

“Danke, meine Maus.” Luisa says taking her drink and taking a sip of it.

“Well I will let you to enjoy.” He nods and smiles at Luisa. “Becs if there is anything you want to hear on the dance floor just let the DJ know and she’ll work it in for you.

“Thanks Luke.” Beca says as Luke returns back to the DJ booth. “Shall we have a seat and drink our drinks before we go dance.” Beca smiles at Luisa taking her hand once again as they find a private little couch to sit in. They chat ideally as they finish their drinks.

“Come let’s dance” Luisa finished her drink, stands taking off her jacket and holding her hand out to Beca. Beca smiles and takes off her jacket and stands following Luisa back down to the dance floor. They both start moving to the beat but keeping a little distance at first but moving closer to one another. Luisa turns Beca around and pulls her close moving their bodies together with the music. Beca reaches her hand up and to the back of Luisa’s neck pulling her slightly down to her as she turns her head and kisses Luisa passionately on the dance floor. Luisa slides both her hands down Beca’s sides and over her stomach, holding her Maus close. The song changes and they move to match the new beat. Luisa now sliding her hands over Beca’s thighs and hips wanting so bad to grind her hips against Beca’s ass but now that she has a semi she holds herself back a little bit. Beca turns in Luisa’s arms as a remix of Talking Bodies by Tevo Lo starts. Beca starts singing into Luisa’s ear as they are super close.

“Now if we’re talking body  
You got a perfect one, so put it on me  
Swear it won’t take you long  
If you love me right  
We fuck for life, on and on and on.  
Love can be love  
Anything you want I’ll give it up  
Lips, lips I kiss  
Bite me while I taste your fingertips…”

Luisa captures Beca’s lips hard as she can’t take it much more. She is getting so hard and needs to tell Beca.

“Let’s go back to my hotel. You are turning me on so much and I need to tell you something. Wait here I will get our jackets.” Luisa runs upstairs and grabs their jackets. She quickly returns as she is mentally cooling herself off. Beca quickly puts her jacket on as they exit the club.

“Night Bubba.” Beca shouts back to the bouncer as her and Luisa get on the bike. Beca wraps her arms around Luisa caressing her stomach and her breasts through the jacket. Beca hears Luisa moan and gasp as the drive off. Luckily Luisa’s hotel is not too far from the club. She leaves the bike with the valet and quickly leads Beca inside. They get to the elevator and Beca can hardly keep her hands off of Luisa. Luisa stands behind Beca as they wait for the elevator car to arrive. She is kissing and nibbling at Beca’s neck. Finally the car arrives and they get in. Beca pushes Luisa against the wall as soon as the door closes behind them and attacks Luisa’s lips with hers. Luisa barely hit her floor button before Beca is on her.

“Mmmm Beca.” Luisa moans into Beca’s mouth and mentally tries to control her body but she is fighting a losing battle. The elevator car arrives on her floor and Luisa takes Beca’s hand leading her towards her room. She gets out the room card and lets them in. Beca quickly sheds her jacket as Luisa turns on the lights revealing a king size suite with full amenities. Luisa takes a minute to catch her breath and takes off her jacket. She looks to see Beca sitting on the bed waiting for her. They smile at each other as Luisa walks over to Beca but doesn’t sit down. Beca notices the look on Luisa’s face and gets worried that she may have done something wrong.

“Luisa? What’s wrong?” Beca asks looking up at Luisa “I sorry I never move this fast, we can take things slow.”

“No no it’s not that, it’s nothing you have done Maus.” Luisa looks over at Beca. “I have two things I need to tell you, and I hope they don’t make you want to leave because I want to be with you so very badly in many ways, not all sexually, though that is a major way.” Luisa rambles and Beca thinks it is cute.

“Come sit and tell me. I doubt there is anything you can say that would be terrible enough for me to want to leave you tonight.” Beca pats the bed next to her.

“I feel more comfortable standing at this moment if that is ok?” Luisa looks over at Beca while she paces slightly.

“Ok baby. Take your time this must be something important cause I know you wouldn’t be this nervous otherwise.”

“I like hearing you call me baby.” Luisa smiles at Beca. Then she sighs. “So before we got to the club you asked me why I was glad that you are so free and open minded.” Beca nods. “Well I am not 100% female.” Luisa says watching Beca’s reaction and notices Beca gets a curious look on her face. “I was born intersexed, XXY chromosomes. I am female in looks except I have fully functioning male genitalia and reproductive capabilities.” She sees Beca look down and her groin.

“Oh wow.” Beca is surprised about this but not deterred. “That’s quite a surprise.”

“Yes it is.” Luisa feels like this will be the last she will see of her Maus as Beca gets a look on her face that is hard to read. “And I understand if this is all too much and you want to leave now.” Luisa steps aside to Beca can go to door and leave if she wishes.

“I’m not leaving.” Beca stands and walks over to Luisa lifting her chin. “This doesn’t change how I feel about you Luisa.” Luisa looks deep into Beca’s eyes. “Just because you have a dick does not make me like you any less.” Beca starts to blush. “It is actually pretty hot.” Beca smiles as her cheeks turn red.

“Really?” Luisa feels so much relief but also surprise.

“Yes really.” Beca presses against Luisa kissing her softly to reiterate what she said.

“Gott you have no idea how happy that makes me.” Luisa smiles and deepens her kiss with Beca.

“Mmmm good.” Beca presses against Luisa’s groin making them both groan. Beca tries to pull Luisa towards the bed.

“Mmmm wait there is something else I have to tell you.” Luisa takes Beca’s hands and leads her to the bed and sits them down. “This is even harder for me to tell you because we have only known each other for a few months.”

“Is it about you being Heir to the German Empire?” Beca asks and Luisa looks up in complete shock.

“How?” Luisa is at a loss for words.

“Legacy, Emily, was doing research for her European history class and she was reading an article about the German Empire. She clicked a link to show the current Emperor and that showed who his possible successors are. She was like is that the Kommissar from DSM. I went over and looked at her screen and there you were.” Beca looks at their hands as she holds Luisa’s “I didn’t say anything because I never knew if we would see each other again or what we would become. I knew you would tell me when the time was right.”

“I bet that article didn’t say that I had to have a consort and be married by the time or within one month after taking the position did it.” Luisa looks at Beca.

“Umm no it didn’t”

“I wasn’t sure what we would become either but as the date draws closer I had to tell you the truth about me so you could get out while you still could and that if you did leave, leaving me heartbroken for the rest of my life, that I would be able to find someone else as to appease to my grandfather.” Luisa says sadly.

“Well I can tell you this that I do not want to get out while I still can but I need to think a little bit more about what you just told me.” Beca makes Luisa look at her. “But if we can at least start off as girlfriends then we can see what happens” Beca smiles. Luisa gets a big grin on her face.

“I would be honored to be your girlfriend if you would do me the honor of being mine.” Luisa looks deep into Beca’s eyes.

“Of course I will.” Beca moves to sit on Luisa’s lap and kisses her lovingly. They kiss slowly as Luisa’s lays them on the bed softly.

“Sie erstaunliche meine Maus sind.“ Luisa says against Beca’s lips.

“You are pretty amazing yourself baby,“ Beca smiles and continues kissing Luisa.


	6. The Next Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains smut.

Luisa woke up the next morning with Beca half on top of her. They had changed clothes, Luisa giving Beca one of her DSM T-shirts with Kommissar on the back, to sleep in. They ended up just cuddling and kissing until they both fell asleep. It had been the best night sleep Luisa had had in a long time. She kisses the top of Beca's head causing her to snuggle in closer. She looks over at the night stand and sees both her and Beca's phone blinking. She reaches over and picks hers up trying not to wake up her Maus. She smiles as Beca is now officially her Maus. Luisa turns on her phone screen and sees a number of text messages from Pieter and a few emails from her family in Germany. She quickly reads the texts from Pieter.

"Lu, where are you?"

"Lu, why haven’t you answered me?"

"Luisa!!!!"

"Since you are not answering I am guessing your date with the troll has gone well (wink emoji) get some"

Luisa tries not to giggle at the text and responds. "Morning Pieter. Meine Maus and I had a wonderful date. I will tell you about it later. Do not text me back until I text you again." she sends the text and she knows that Pieter is going to send her a text anyways because he never listens.

"Why are you texting me so early go back to your troll and let me sleep." Pieter replies and Luisa laughs causing Beca to stir.

"What are you laughing about?" Beca rolls off of Luisa the sheet being tossed aside as she stretches and groans. As she stretches the t-shirt rides up exposing her panties and her stomach to Luisa, who can’t help but lick her lips. Luisa was already surprised she wasn't sporting morning wood but if Beca kept up she definitely would be

“Pieter being Pieter,” Luisa sits up and sits on the edge of the bed her back towards Beca.

"What time is it?" Beca says and she rolls over against Luisa's back.

"It is 730 in the morning." Luisa turns the alarm clock towards Beca to see.

"Oh my gosh I am not going to hear the end of it from the Bellas." Beca moves onto her knees behind Luisa as she slides her hands under Luisa's shirt and around her stomach. "But you are so warm and sexy I don’t care what they will say." Beca kisses Luisa's neck softly before she gets up and goes to her purse. She gets out a pill and a small protein bar.

Luisa sits on the bed watching Beca as she moves around the room. Luisa’s shirt is long on the brunette and makes it look like that is all she is wearing, Luisa thinking that her Maus looks good in her shirt. Beca takes the pill and eats the protein bar before returning back to the bed hugging Luisa from behind again.

“Beca?” Luisa says

“Yes?” Beca says against Luisa’s neck.

“Are you really ok with all this?”

“Ok with what exactly?” Beca rests her chin on Luisa’s shoulder still holding onto the blonde from behind.

“With being the girlfriend of the next Empress of Germany?” Luisa sighs “and with all it will entail being with me?” Beca moves to sit next to Luisa, taking Luisa’s chin and looking her in the eyes.

“To me you are Luisa, not the Kommissar and not the Empress of Germany. Those are only titles they are not you.” Beca searches Luisa’s eyes.

“But I am those titles too. I have to be them for the rest of my life, well at least Empress for the rest of my life.”

“That’s not what I mean.” Beca moves to kneel in front of Luisa

“I know it’s not but I don’t want to rush you and then lose you because you weren’t ok with being in the world spotlight for the rest of your life.” Luisa looks down and her hands which Beca is holding. “These past few months have been great even if it has only been over the phone, but…”

“Are you trying to scare me away from you or break up with me after one night?” Beca makes Luisa look at her. “Because it’s not going to work, I know this strategy I have done it many times when I was scared and afraid of letting people get close to me. I would push them away as my feelings grew because I felt like I didn’t deserve them.” Beca caresses Luisa’s cheek. “A few years ago I might have ran but not now not with you.”

“You are perfect you know that.” Luisa can’t help but love this woman and doesn’t know how she can be so calm and understanding.

“Only because I have you.” Beca kisses Luisa.

“You are even sappier than Pieter.” Luisa laughs and kisses Beca more passionately. Beca moves to straddle Luisa’s lap deepening their kiss. As Luisa starts to lay back on the bed bringing Beca with her, Beca’s cell phone goes off, playing Titanium by David Guetta.

“Ugh Chloe has the worst timing.” Beca reaches over and grabs her phone. “Hello.” She answers.

“Where are you? You never came home last night and we have Bellas practice in 15 minutes.” Chloe yells through the phone.

“I am with Luisa. We stayed up late talking and I fell asleep at her hotel room.” Beca cringes as she hears the other Bellas whooping and hollering in the background.

“So that’s who your mystery rider is, Amy you owe Cynthia-Rose $20”

“Yes she is.” Beca giggles hearing Cynthia-Rose in the back ground telling Amy she told her so and smiles at Luisa. Beca is still straddling the blonde in only her panties and Kommissar t-shirt, Luisa is caressing Beca’s legs softly moving her hands to Beca’s inner thighs making Beca moan slightly.

“What was that sound?” Chloe goes silent for a minute. “OMG did I totally a-ca-block you? I am so sorry Becs. Don’t worry about practice we will work on choreography. Byes.” Chloe quickly ends the call. Beca looks at her phone and shrugs and sets her phone on the night stand.

“Well guess there is no need to worry about the Bellas missing me for the next few hours.” Beca smiles and leans back down kissing Luisa.

* * *

**WARNING MAJOR SMUT!!! If you do not wish to read scroll down to the next line of bold text.**

“Mmmm” Luisa pulls Beca closer as they kiss. She feels herself getting hard and knows Beca can feel it too as she is only wearing some boxer briefs and a tank top. Beca grinds her hips slightly against Luisa making her moan louder into Beca’s mouth. Luisa’s hands slide under Beca’s shirt caressing her smooth skin. Beca does the same but she pushes up Luisa’s shirt as her hands move up Luisa’s toned stomach and to her breasts, Luisa nipping at Beca’s lips, wanting more of her Maus.

Beca has other plans as she lightly squeezes Luisa’s breast and kissing along her jaw. Luisa moans louder when Beca pinches her nipples. Luisa can’t help but move her hips up against Beca’s core, feeling the heat between them and her cock getting harder.

“You are so hot baby.” Beca moans against Luisa’s neck as she leaves little marks down. Luisa sits up and takes her shirt off exposing her whole chest to Beca. Beca watches and licks her lips seeing the Goddess below her. She quickly leans back in capturing Luisa’s plump lips, Luisa sliding her hands to Beca’s ass and holding her close on top of her, grinding together. “Mmmm” Beca moans into Luisa’s mouth as she grinds down onto Luisa feeling herself getting hotter and wetter. Beca sits up rolling her hip on top of Luisa and making her groan louder.

“Mmmm ja meine Maus.” Luisa moans. Beca slides down Luisa’s body as she once again leans down but this time kissing and licking Luisa’s breasts. Beca wraps her lips around the hard nipples one at a time and tugs on them lightly with her teeth, making Luisa arch up into Beca’s mouth. Luisa tries to pull Beca up to kiss her again and to flip them over but Beca stop her.

“Nein, I want to explore all of you first.” Beca licks down Luisa’s stomach and around her navel.

“oohh Gott.” Luisa moans louder knowing what Beca wants to do to her. Luisa runs her fingers through Beca’s hair. Luisa feels Beca tugging at her boxer briefs and lifts her hips to help. Beca slowly pulls them down is kissing lower and lower.

Once she has pulled them down far enough she caresses Luisa’s hard cock making Luisa buck her hips slightly and moan deeper. Beca pulls Luisa’s cock free of the boxers and starts stroking her hand up and down the shaft. Beca is surprised that Luisa is able to hide her cock in those tight leather pants she is always wearing, is it a good 7 inches in length and thick but not too thick that Beca couldn’t take it in her mouth. Beca looks up at Luisa and sees her watching her. Beca smiles the slides her tongue up the underside of the shaft. Luisa instantly closes her eyes and drops her head back onto the bed.

It had been years since Luisa had been with anyone and it felt so amazing, more so that she really really liked Beca and she knew Beca really really like her. Luisa feels Beca swirl her tongue over the tip causing her to buck her hips up and Beca wrapping her lips around her cock. Luisa buries her fingers in Beca’s hair as she moans louder when Beca starts sucking on her and humming.

“Fuck Maus you feel so good.” Luisa tries not to jerk her hips too much. “You are going to make me cum so hard.” Beca moans in response as she sucks harder and faster, sliding her hand up over Luisa’s stomach feeling Luisa breathing harder. Beca deep throats Luisa as far as she can then backs up and sucks on just the tip. “Aaahhh Gott Beca!” Luisa nearly cums but is able to hold back, “I’m going to cum.” Luisa thinks Beca is going to take her mouth off of her but Beca takes her deep again into her mouth and that’s all Luisa needs to cum and she does filling Beca’s mouth. Beca moans tasting Luisa in her mouth as she swallows. Luisa lays there panting as Beca moves back up onto the bed licking her lips.

“You taste as amazing baby.” Beca smiles and leans down kissing Luisa. Luisa quickly deepens the kiss tasting herself on Beca’s lips and making her hungry to taste her. Luisa flips Beca onto her back and quickly latches onto Beca’s neck marking her Maus as she slides her hand under Beca’s shirt and pinching her nipples causing Beca to arch up and moan.

“Now I must know how you taste, Liebling.” Luisa captures Beca’s lips again as she easily removes Beca’s panties. Beca moans into the kiss as Luisa brushes her fingers over Beca’s pussy. Luisa lightly rubs her finger along Beca’s pussy lips as she kisses down Beca’s neck. When Luisa reaches the collar of Beca’s shirt she stops and pushes up the shirt, with help from Beca’s they get the shirt off quickly and toss it aside. Beca strokes her hands along Luisa’s back as the blonde kisses her way to Beca’s perky breasts. Luisa licks her tongue around the hard nipples as she slides her finger over Beca’s clit, making Beca moan louder and arch up into Luisa. Luisa smiles at the reactions she is causing in her Maus. Luisa makes her way down past Beca’s navel. Luisa can smell Beca’s arousal and it makes her hard cock twitch. Beca digs her fingers in Luisa’s hair as Luisa blows air across her pussy, making her moan and shiver with anticipation.

“Ooohhh” Beca can’t take it anymore she needs Luisa’s mouth on her. As if reading her mind, Luisa lowers to Beca’s pussy and slowly starts licking making Beca moan out louder. Luisa starts by licking up from Beca’s opening and over her clit. Beca holds Luisa closer as she takes in every sensation she is experiencing from Luisa’s mouth. Luisa swirling her tongue around tasting the essence of Beca, causing her to moan into Beca’s pussy. Beca can’t take much more she was so hot and turned on from going down on Luisa she’s going to cum quickly. Beca feels Luisa push her tongue into her causing her to buck her hips. Luisa keeps licking and flicking her tongue inside of Beca as she grabs tighter onto Luisa’s head.

“Mmmmmm” Luisa moans more tasting the sweetness.

“Aaahhhh Luisa!!!” Beca screams as she cums on Luisa’s face. Luisa drinking up the juices flowing into her mouth, using her thumb on Beca’s clit to keep her orgasm going a little more. Beca is panting and writhing as Luisa prolongs her orgasm.

“Please baby.” Beca whines out breathless as Luisa lightly licks, cleaning up Beca’s cum from her pussy lips, letting Beca come down from her orgasm.

“Is my Maus wanting something?” Luisa kisses Beca’s pussy softly.

“I want you.” Beca breathes out.

“You have me, Liebling, but what do you want from me.” Luisa wants to her Beca say it.

“Please baby, I want you in me please.” Beca begs.

“Mmmmm anything for you meine Maus.” Luisa reaches into the bed side table drawer feeling around for something but not finding it. Luisa groans and she moves away from Beca to look in the drawer. “Ahhh Pieter der Dummkopf.”

“What is it baby?” Beca is so horny and confused.

“Pieter took out my travel case that we hand out before all of our tours. It had some condoms in it.” Luisa sighs. “I’m sorry Liebling.”

“Baby its ok I’m on the pill. You saw me take it this morning.” Beca says pulling Luisa back towards her. Luisa just looks back at Beca in surprise as she moves back on top her.  “I also figured you wouldn’t have let it get this far if there was anything else to worry about, I know I wouldn’t have.” Beca smiles and Luisa nods as she leans back down and kisses her, pressing their naked bodies together, both of them moaning at feeling each other’s hot skin against one another completely for the first time.

Beca spreads her legs letting Luisa settle between them, Luisa pressing her hips against Beca, her cock sliding along Beca’s wet pussy, making them both moan louder. They kiss passionately grinding together against one another until they can’t take it anymore and needing more.

Luisa breaks the kiss as she slides her hand down Beca’s stomach and rubs her fingers over Beca’s clit before she grabs her cock. She looks Beca in the eyes as she lines her cock up with Beca’s opening and slowly pushes in. Beca arches up against Luisa closing her eyes and moaning as Luisa enters her. Luisa lowers her head and kisses her Maus’ neck as she moans taking in the pleasure of being inside Beca. Luisa starts moving slowly at first but as Beca slides her hands over her back and moaning with each movement egging her on to move more. Beca moaning louder as Luisa thrusts faster.

“uuuhhh yesss.” Beca wrapping her legs around Luisa’s hips changing the angle at which Luisa slides into her. Luisa moans at the new position as her cock slides deeper into Beca. She thrusts harder and faster knowing she won’t last too long but wants to give Beca as much pleasure as she is feeling.

“You feel so good, meine Maus.” Luisa kisses and nips at Beca’s shoulder.

“Oohhh so do you love. Please don’t stop.” Beca moans louder as Luisa fills her and thrusts deeper into her. Beca grabs at Luisa’s back holding her closer as she feels herself getting closer to cumming. “I’m so close baby.”

Luisa groans as she hears Beca moaning she is close. “Cum for me, meine Liebling.” Luisa says thrusting harder and faster wanting to feel Beca’s pussy squeezing around her.

“Aaaahhhhh Luisa!!!!” Beca arches up against Luisa as she cums, digging her nails into Luisa’s back and nearly screaming out. Luisa moans as she continues thrusting through Beca’s orgasm knowing she herself isn’t far behind.

“Ooohh yesss Beca,” Luisa’s thrusts become erratic as she thrusts deep into Beca, cumming inside her. Luisa kisses Beca softly on the lips as they are both panting. Beca holds Luisa inside of her with her legs and holds her close with her arms as she kisses Luisa back.

**MAJOR SMUT OVER!!!!**

* * *

“So amazing.” Beca says through her panting, she had never felt so satisfied.

“Ja.” Luisa says in agreement before kissing Beca again. Luisa smiles at Beca as she slightly lifts herself up and brushes a strand of hair out of Beca’s face. “You are so beautiful, meine Liebling.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Beca says smiling and pulls Luisa back down kissing her passionately. Luisa reluctantly pulls herself out if Beca and they both groan at the loss. Luisa lies on her side next to Beca as Beca turns to face her.

“Remind me to thank Fat Amy when we meet again.” Luisa says with a grin on her face.

“What? Why would you want to thank Amy?” Beca gives Luisa a questioning look.

“If she hadn’t flashed the whole world then I never would have met you.” Luisa giggles and leans over kissing Beca who is laughing.

“Well I guess I better thank her too.” Beca snuggles close against Luisa who covers them up in the sheet and wraps her arms around her Maus.

They slowly drift off to sleep as neither of them has to be anywhere until later.

* * *

Beca wakes a few hours later on her stomach feeling fingers ghost over her shoulder and back.

“What are you doing love?” Beca says without moving slightly startling Luisa.

“Sleep well, Liebling?” Luisa asks. “I am just admiring your back tattoos. They are quite unique and very you.” Luisa smiles then leans in kissing Beca’s shoulder blade.

“I slept wonderfully. Thank you. They all have special meanings of course like most tattoos do to people.” Beca rolls over to face Luisa. “The flowers on my shoulder are lotus flowers and represent beauty and expanding of my soul. I got it not long after my parent’s divorce. I needed something to help me through that time and I thought that this would help and it did.” Beca explains looking up at Luisa who had her hand on Beca’s hip, caressing softly. “The sound wave bars are for my love of music and my dream of one day making music.” Beca lifts up her left hand. “the headphones are basicly the same as the sound bars but this adds in my love of DJing.” Luisa lifts up Beca’s wrist and kisses it softly. Beca lets out a small moan. “And the praying mantis on my right arm means I always kill my mate after having sex with them.” Beca can’t keep a straight face as she tells that one.

“Ohh look at the time I better get going.” Luisa jokingly makes to get out of bed. They are both laughing.

“I have always likes the way they look and have found that they symbolize patience and taking your time.”

“Very nice. I like them.” Luisa kisses Beca softly. “I have one on my middle upper back that I usually keep covered up or use makeup to cover up when performing on stage.” Luisa rolls so her back is to Beca. Beca sees two flags on crossed poles waving with the German eagle above them and two flowers beneath. Luisa shivers as Beca touches them. “The eagle is the coat of arms for the German Empire. The two flags are the flags of my homes. The blue and white lozenge is for Bavaria, where I was born. The other one with the two red stripes on the top and bottom with a white stripe in the middle and the standing bear is for Berlin, where I was raised.” Luisa turns to face Beca again. “The flowers represent my parents. The blue one is for my father. It is the national flower of Germany, it is commonly known as a cornflower. The white one is for my mother. It is edelweiss, to represent her being Austrian.”

“It’s lovely.” Beca leans over kissing Luisa lovingly. As they kiss softly Luisa’s stomach grumbles making them both laugh.

“Shall we order room service or go out for lunch?” Luisa kisses Beca again before sitting up in the bed stretching then getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

“Let’s go out. I know a little café not too far from here.” Beca rolls off of the bed and runs to beat Luisa to the bathroom.

“Hey that’s where I was going.” Luisa reaches the door as Beca closes it.

 “Well I have a tiny bladder” Beca says back.

“Well since you are a tiny Maus that would make sense.” Luisa teases as she goes to get some clothes on while she waits for Beca. She gathers Beca’s clothes and lays one of her shirts next to Beca’s jeans as she figures that Beca won’t want to wear her club shirt out to lunch. She looks over at the bathroom door as it opens and Beca comes walking out naked, hair put up in a messy bun.

“But I am your tiny Maus,” Beca smiles as she walks towards Luisa.

“That you are Liebling.” Luisa kisses Beca quickly as it is her turn in the bathroom. Luisa quickly washes her face and brushes her hair and exits to see Beca dressed and waiting for her. Luisa smiles at her. “Ready?”

Beca gets up grabbing her bag and jacket. Luisa wraps her arm around Beca’s waist as they leave. Luisa leans over and gives Beca a loving kiss. “Ready as I’ll ever be,” Beca smiles.


	7. The Riff-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains smut

Luisa returns back to her hotel after dropping Beca off at her house, promising to see each other again before DSM returns to their tour. Luisa is about to get in the shower when someone knocks on her room door.

"Luisa open up I want the details." She hears Pieter saying and knocking more.

"Ok ok hold on." Luisa wraps a towel around her and opens the door letting Pieter in. "I'm going to take a shower then I will talk but do not disturb me while I am in the shower." She glares at him giving him.

"Ja, but don't take too long. I am dying to hear about your date." Pieter plops on the bed turning the tv on as Luisa closes the bathroom door.

Luisa emerges feeling clean and relaxed, her mind constantly thinking about Beca. As soon as she steps a foot out of the bathroom Pieter and hounding her with questions.

"How was it? What did she say? Is she ok with everything?" Pieter rambles.

"Halt." Luisa holds up her hand to stop him. She goes and gets some comfy clothes and puts them on. She then hops on the bed relaxing.

"So" Pieter is getting impatient.

"It was the best night/day of my life." Luisa smiles, "I never expected for her to be so accepting and understanding." Luisa sighs. "She is perfect and I am in love."

"Aww this is so cute." Pieter smiles at Luisa. "I never thought I would see the day you were the sappy one." Luisa sticks her tongue out at him. "Now give me some details." He rolls onto his stomach looking over at her.

"I picked her up on my bike; she looks very cute in her helmet and so sexy in her leather jacket."

"Did she like the customized part of it?" Pieter asks

"She did, she smiled the most gorgeous smile when I gave it to her." Luisa remembers that moment perfectly and will never forget that smile.

"Yeah yeah no need to get über sappy, it's getting a little scary." Pieter plops a pillow onto Luisa's stomach.

"Oomph." Luisa doesn't see the pillow coming; she takes it and tosses it back at Pieter. "Dinner was nice, she was surprised I knew so many languages. We talked a little bit about our families. After dinner at the club was where things started heating up."

"Ooohh now things get good." Pieter perks up.

"She knew the club manager so she got us in right away and access to the VIP area." Luisa looks over at Pieter, "they had Bärenjäger, which amazed me, so we will be going there again whenever we are in town."

"Awesome." Pieter loves going to clubs and is always excited when a good one is found.

"We went down and danced for a little bit. She started singing pressed up against me and that's when we had to come back to the hotel."

"Hot and heavy, yum yum." Pieter wiggle his eye brows and Luisa playfully slaps at him.

"Not last night. We came back here and I told her about me being intersexed and then she already knew I was Heir to the German Empire and she was totally cool with it. We agreed to see where things go and we are officially girlfriends," Luisa smiles.

"Finally!" Pieter jumps up, jumping on the bed.

"What do you mean finally?" Luisa tries to hold back her giggles at Pieter's reaction.

"Someone else that is willing to put up with you besides me." He says quickly before jumping off the bed out of Luisa's reach. Luisa just sticks her tongue out at him.

"I will remember you said that and when you are least expecting it I will get I retaliation." Luisa gives Pieter her serious Kommissar look before smiling. She knows she can be difficult at times and she wouldn't know where she would be without Pieter.

"Oohhh I am so scared." Pieter sticks his tongue out at her. "Soooo what happened after all that." Pieter hops back onto the bed.

"We cuddled and kissed and talked then we fell asleep."

"And?" Pieter wants all the details.

"And I'm not going to tell you everything but this morning was amazing," Luisa smiles. "And don't say this sounds sappy because I know it does but it was like it was meant to be. We fit together perfectly." Luisa sighs, thinking about having Beca in her arms and never letting her go.

"Yup totally sappy," Pieter says, "but don't get me wrong if she ever hurts you or breaks your heart I will hunt her down and kill her."

Luisa rolls over and gives Pieter a hug then quickly gets him in a choke hold. "Let's hope it never comes to that." She gives him a noogie and giggles. Pieter tries to pull away laughing along with her.

* * *

Beca walks in the front door after Luisa drops her off expecting the house to be empty. Most of the Bellas are in the living room as she enters and they all look up. Beca tries to quickly run upstairs but Amy is coming down blocking her path.

"There she is, Miss Hot Rider." Amy says leading Beca into the living room.

"Oh come on let me go shower and change at least before you interrogate me." Beca tries to pull away and head upstairs.

"Nah, we want all the hot sexy details now." Cynthia-Rose says and they make Beca sit down.

"I am not sharing those details you." Beca blushes slightly thinking about it.

"Ooohhhh must have been some good lady on lady action." Amy chimes in.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe." Beca smiles, all the girls that are there swoon. "but prior to that it was a really nice evening and I really really like her."

"Ahhh its love." Chloe smiles at Beca and Beca blushes more.

"Ok now I am going to go shower." Beca gets up and heads upstairs but as she gets to the steps the doorbell rings and she answers it. She goes back into the living room. She has an envelope addressed to the Bellas.

"Oohh, what is that?" Chloe hops up and grabs it from Beca, "Looks Fancy." The rest of the Bellas there gather around Chloe and Beca as Chloe opens it. When it is opened Gregorian chanting starts playing. Chloe quickly closes it then reopens it a couple of times before opening it completely and reading it, "Looks like we've been invited to sing as some kind of a party."

"We're going to sing?" Emily chimes in, as the Bellas hadn't done any performances at all that school year thus far. "Finally!" She hops up on the ottoman.

"Well, there's just an address and a password." Chloe answers.

"How sexy and mysterious," Amy comments then Lily say something about her teeth being from other people and everyone just stares at her confused for a moment.

Chloe looks at Beca smiling as Beca shakes her head then goes off upstairs.

* * *

The next evening, it is dark outside as the Bellas finally arrive at the house for the party.

"Anyone else scared?" Chloe says as they walk up the empty driveway to a large mansion.

"Not really," Flo answers, "I already lived longer than I expected."

No one else answers as the reach the door and Beca knocks the door knocker. A smaller door opens in the door and all that can be need is a person in pajamas and a treble clef symbol necklace on.

"Password?" the man says.

"Uh fart noise." Beca bends down to speak into the window.

"Did you not see the parentheses?" the man replies back, Beca lifts her arm to the mouth and blows a raspberry. The tiny door closes and the main door opens. "Bellas! I'm so glad you all came. Come on in." he says enthusiastically and scoots off on his scooter. The girls follow him in where he stops in the kitchen to welcome them and inform them that they are already pretty late. He then leads them downstairs to his basement. Standing in front of a curtain he turns to them and says, "this is the big time" before pulling the curtain back revealing a basement full of people and music playing in the background.

The Bellas walk in confused and looking around. Chloe spots the Kommissar and Pieter "Das Sound Machine 2 o'clock." Chloe says though she actually means 10 o'clock.

Kommissar and Pieter see them and walk over. Beca trying to hold back her smile as her eyes meet Luisa's.

"Tiny Maus! We meet again." Kommissar smiles at Beca and the Bellas.

The term Maus did not go unnoticed by Amy.

Luisa sees Beca checking her out in her tight black leather pants and mesh crop top that her bra is clearly visible through. Their eyes meet briefly and Luisa can see the hunger in them.

"Another verbal beat down," Pieter steps up beside the Kommissar, "highlight of my day." He gives a smug grin to Beca and the Bellas. The Bellas hold their ground as the two DSM leaders come towards them.

"So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the Worlds?" Kommissar looks at Chloe then to Beca.

Beca blurts out, "you wish," she briefly pauses looking Luisa up and down again before staring into her mesmerizing eyes, "you gorgeous specimen." Beca blushes and turns away before she can say something else then whisper towards Chloe. "She's really in my head." Luisa hears Beca's comment and smiles.

"Very well." Kommissar stands up straighter. "I'll mail you." She looks down at Beca. "A large envelope costs nothing." Definite tease in her voice.

Pieter chimes in. "Well, it would cost more than nothing," the Bellas all look over at him, "but still cheaper than shipping," Kommissar frowns slightly and looks over at Pieter as he is kind of making a fool of himself, "like, a horse or perhaps an adult moose."

"Did you ever think maybe you're too big?" Beca steps in before Pieter can continue. "It would cost a fortune to mail you!" she really needs to stop there but she can't as she once again looks at Luisa. Chloe telling her to take it easy. Beca looks at Pieter, "you're enormous!" Luisa is trying very hard to hold back her laughter at her girlfriend's and her best friend's verbal diarrhea towards one another. Chloe pulls Beca away.

"I think we should change her name to Feisty Maus." Kommissar says but Luisa is thinking that that is a good pet name for her girlfriend.

"Ja." Pieter says as the Bellas all disappear into the rest of the crowd.

Luisa looks at Pieter after the Bellas have left. "Idiot" She shakes her head and turns heading back over to the rest of DSM.

"Was?" Pieter follows her.

* * *

Jesse and the Treblemakers come out of nowhere and greet the Bellas but as they start to talk a gong rings and they separate. The host takes center stage and welcomes them all to the first ever showdown of the National a Cappella Laser Ninja Dragon League! Everyone cheers but all of the Bellas look around confused. The other groups have all gathered and formed a circle around the host. He introduces the teams; The Treblemakers, The Barden Bellas, The Tone Hangers, The Green Bay Packers and finally DSM.

As he introduces DSM, Kommissar winks over at Beca before shouting. "DSM," and the rest of the group shouting. "Ja!" The host then proceeds to explain the rules and the prizes. He then reveals the first category which is song about butts. He points to DSM to start.

Pieter steps forward as the rest of the group starts vocalizing the Thong Song. Pieter starts and then Kommissar joins in singing and swaying her hips sliding her hand up her hip looking over at the Bellas. She brings her hand up into the air and points at Beca singing "let me see that thong" smiling at her, moving her hips to the beat and turning so her ass to towards Beca. Beca can't help but look at her girlfriend and feel heat flood over her body. Beca does her best to look disgusted at DSM.

The Tone Hangers are the next group to sing and then the Bellas. Stacy chooses Low. As the rest of the Bellas join and drop low with the lyrics Beca tries to get in view of Luisa to tease her back. Beca is stuck in the middle but she sees Luisa watching her and moving to the beat. The Green Bay packers show why they are football players and not dancers then The Trebles get it and Benji messes up when he loses his words after apparently seeing an angel. And they gong.

The next category is country love. The Tone Hangers starts then Beca is chosen by the host and goes with Before He Cheats. She focuses on the Tone Hangers but sees DSM out of the corner of her eye and sees Luisa watching her with fire in her eyes. The Green Bay Packers blow it when Clay Matthews' mind goes blank. And they gong.

Bumper and the Tone Hangers get super excited about the third category, I dated John Mayer. DSM is chosen to go first. Pieter and Kommissar start the vocalizations and robot moves that make Beca almost want to laugh at how goofy they are, then a girl from the back of the group steps forward to the middle of the circle not getting more than a few words out before it is on to the Bellas and Chloe belting out Taylor Swift. Beca comes up behind Chloe joining in and smiles at Luisa as she sees her following her every move. Kommissar doing a come hither move and makes Beca look at her up and down. It is given to the Tone Hangers where Bumper insinuates that John Mayer and Tina Turner were hooking up, and they gong.

It is down to DSM and the Bellas in a face-off showdown. The two groups gather in the center of the room across form one another. Stacie looks directly at the Kommissar and motions like she is taking her face off. The Kommissar cracks her neck in response and looks over the rest of the Bellas. Beca is off to the side opposite Luisa. The host points to the board and the final category is revealed as 90's Hip Hop Jamz. DSM and the Bellas cheer while everyone else groans as they all love this category, the host choses DSM to start.

The beatboxer starts and Pieter steps up with "This is How we do it." The Kommissar takes the verses moving her body to the beat and swinging her hips. DSM follows in behind the two leaders. Beca can't help but watch Luisa and move to the song but stops so as not to look like she is enjoying watching her girlfriend singing and dancing. The Kommissar flips her hair and wiggles her body down and then back up. She points around the room and then looks at Beca as she finishes the lyric before Cynthia-Rose steps up to the Kommissar singing "Doo Wop (That Thing)" in her face. Beca sees the look on Luisa's face as she notices the possessiveness in Cynthia-Rose.

Cynthia-Rose knew the moment that she saw the Kommissar that she was a lesbian and was going to protect her fellow Bellas from falling into the blonde German's sexy trap. But unbeknownst to her, The Kommissar already had Beca; hook, line, and sinker.

The Kommissar smiles and mockingly throws her hands up in surrender and she backs away from the more butch lesbian, then the Bellas join in and she bobs her head to the beat. Beca catches Luisa's eyes briefly before Pieter starts in with "Poison" and getting up in Cynthia-Rose's face like she did to the Kommissar. He then goes over to Amy and points at her as he sings the lyric "never trust a big butt and smile" then he backs away finishing the next line. Amy gets the next round as she jumps up in Pieter's face pushing him back into the rest of DSM. Then it's back to Pieter, again up in Amy's face singing "Insane in the Membrane." The rest of DSM joins with "Insane in the Brain" and all in unison they move their heads side to side while twisting their hands at their ears in a screwing fashion.

The host points at Emily and she starts singing her original song. The Bellas try to sing along but it doesn't match the beat and they don't know the words. As the song dies down Amy makes a small last ditch effort to make the song work but it is over, the Bellas are gong.

The Kommissar and Pieter straighten up and look smug over at the Bellas. Luisa sees Beca and gives a quick little sincere smile before she looks at the host. As soon as the host hands Pieter the gift card he flaunts it in the Bella's faces and the Bellas slink back off of the main floor as DSM starts in vocalizing and jumping to "Jump." Pieter takes the lead on the song changing the lyrics as he raps.

"We commence to make you," Pieter starts

"Jump, jump." the rest join in.

"DSM will make you," Pieter points behind him.

"Jump, jump."

"Kommissar will make you," he points to the Kommissar as she moves to the middle of floor.

"Jump, jump."

"Deutschland will make you," the rest of Das Sound Machine moves to the center of the room.

Beca and the Bellas move out of the way and stand to the side. Chloe is chewing Emily out and Emily is trying to apologize. Beca steps in and calms them both. Jesse and Benji move in and take Chloe and Emily to meet the Green Bay Packers and to get some drinks. Beca finds a spot to lean against the wall and watches Luisa celebrating with her win. Beca can't help but feel proud of her girlfriend and so turned on by the whole evening. Beca pulls out her phone and sends Luisa a quick text.

"Congrats on your win, hope you have fun at D&B's, you better win me a prize (smiley face with tongue sticking out emoji)" Beca sends it and sees Luisa step off of the dance floor once DSM was done with Jump. Luisa catches sight of Beca before she is swarmed by some of the host's a-ca-fans. Beca smiles and types another text to Luisa. "Hope all that jumping and those fan girls haven't worn you out. Watching and hearing you has gotten me so hot. I just wanted to pounce on you in the middle of the riff-off." Beca sends it and sees if Luisa got it.

Luisa pulls her phone out of her pocket and reads it looking back up at Beca. She sees the want and texts back. "Of course I will win you all the prizes, but tonight you are my prize," she sends the text and watches Beca lick her lips as she types a response.

"Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes," is what Luisa reads as she sees Beca head upstairs.

Luisa goes over by Pieter to wait a few minutes and drinks some water. He notices she is being anxious. He leans over and whispers in her ear.

"Why are you acting so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. It's just 10 minutes is taking forever." She checks her phone for the time.

"10 minutes?" he is confused then he realizes he hasn't see Luisa's Maus anywhere, "ohh I see." He smiles at her. "I doubt if you arrived a little early she wouldn't care and if anyone asks I'll say you went back to the hotel to prepare to go back on tour." Luisa smiles at him wanting to give him a big hug but she is has to stay as Kommissar until she exits the room. She makes her way to the exit and upstairs.

* * *

Not sure exactly where Beca will be. She starts looking around until she is suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a guestroom. She can tell it is Beca right away and turns towards her as soon as the door is closed.

Beca pounces on Luisa and kisses her hard as Luisa lifts her up. Beca wraps her legs around Luisa who turns them and presses Beca hard against the wall. Both of them moaning and groaning as they kiss hard and passionate, their tongues sliding together fighting for dominance. Luisa pressing her hips against Beca causing her to moan louder. Beca leans her head back against the wall catching her breath as Luisa moves to her neck.

**SMUT**

"You are so hot baby." Beca moans out as Luisa bites at her neck leaving numerous marks. "I want you so bad." Beca pulls Luisa closer with her legs making Luisa moan against her neck, Beca can feel Luisa's hardening cock through her tight pants.

"Mmmm meine feisty Maus," Luisa grinds into Beca, her cock getting harder feeling the heat radiating from Beca. Luisa slides her hands to Beca's ass squeezing and kneading it through her jeans.

"Yess yours." Beca captures Luisa's lips again. As they kiss Beca unwraps her legs from around Luisa's waist causing her to set her down. Beca quickly unbuttons Luisa's leather pants sliding her hand inside stroking Luisa's cock.

"Ooohhh yesss." Luisa can't help but thrust into Beca's hand moaning as she undoes Beca's jeans pushing them down. She kneels in front of Beca taking her jeans all the way off. Luisa kisses and licks up her slender legs to her panties.

"Not a thong but I'll definitely show it to you all night long." Beca giggles then moans as Luisa pushes the crotch of the panties aside as slides her tongue along Beca's pussy. Beca grabs onto Luisa's hair holding her in place. Luisa moans into Beca as she licks at her clit tasting her sweet wetness. Beca gasps when Luisa quickly thrusts two fingers her. She lifts her leg onto Luisa's shoulder allowing better access to her pussy and once she does Luisa wraps her lips around Beca's clit sucking on it harder.

"Ohhh fuck!" Beca groans out as Luisa hits her g-spot just right making her grab Luisa's hair harder. Luisa moans louder loving having her hair pulled while she is eating Beca out. Luisa thrusts her fingers faster and harder, repeatedly hitting Beca's sweet spot. "Aaahhhh Luisa! Im cumming!" Beca throws back her head as she uses her leg pulling Luisa's head closer as she cums. Luisa licks up the juice as it pours from her lover.

Beca relaxes against the wall as Luisa licks her lips and fingers clean. Luisa stands up undoing her pants the rest of the way and pushing them down so that they are just out of the way. She pulls her cock out which the tip is glistening with pre-cum. She quickly lifts Beca back up pressing her against the wall. Beca moans and instinctively wraps her legs around Luisa again, feeling Luisa's her hard cock sliding along her wet pussy lips.

"I think it is time I claim my prize." Luisa growls lustfully in Beca's ear.

"Fuck yes please." Beca begs.

Luisa thrusts fast and deep into Beca, both of them moaning in pure ecstasy at being one again. Luisa can't help but start thrusting deep and hard into Beca's hot tight wet pussy. "Fuck Maus you are so tight and wet," Luisa groaning into the crook of Beca's neck.

"Baby you make me so hot and wet." Beca grabs onto Luisa's back as she gets fucked so hard and good.

"Mmmmmm" Luisa sucks on Beca's neck as she thrusts harder and faster, banging Beca against the wall.

"Oh god, fuck" Beca moans louder. Luisa grabs Beca's ass lifting her up to get a better angle as she continues pound up into her.

"You feel so good, Liebling."

"Aahhh yesss." Beca is so close her pussy starting to twitch around Luisa's cock. "So do you baby I'm so close." Beca lets out a throaty groan as Luisa thrusts faster wanting to make Beca cum. Luisa captures Beca's lips kissing her hard and passionate. Beca grabs Luisa's head kissing back harder as she suddenly cums moaning into Luisa's mouth. Luisa feels Beca's pussy tighten around her and a flood of wetness cover her cock making it easier for her to thrust faster and deeper. "Baby please"

"Please what meine Maus?" Luisa says against Beca's lips.

"Cum inside me please" Beca moans out causing Luisa to groan and her stomach start to tighten.

"I'm going to fill you so full." Luisa groans as she starts to lose control. "All for you, Liebling," Luisa cums hard deep inside of Beca, groaning against Beca's neck and Beca cums for a third time hearing and feeling Luisa cum in her.

"Ooohhh fuuuck Luisa," Beca screams out as she cums. Both of them panting, Luisa's legs are feeling weak so she slowly lowers Beca to the floor, pressing their bodies together to keep them both standing as they recover.

**END SMUT**

Luisa kisses Beca soft and loving. "Want to come back to my hotel, Liebling, for a late night snack and cuddles?"

"I would love to baby." Beca smiles and kisses Luisa. They both put their clothes back on. Luisa leaves the room first followed by Beca a few minutes later. They call a cab and go back to Luisa's hotel for a nice evening of just them.


	8. A Night Under the Stars

Two days after the riff-off was DSM's last day before they had to return to their tour then after another month they would be back in Germany to prepare for Worlds. Luisa would not get a chance to see Beca again before heading back to Europe. So Beca and Luisa decided the night before DSM was to leave, to pack a picnic dinner and take a short dive out of the city to be alone with nobody around.

* * *

There is a state park not too far from the city. They find a secluded picnic area and lay out their blankets and food. As sun sets making the air cool, they cuddle under the stars wrapped up in blankets and each other's arms, listening to the sounds of the woods and Mother Nature.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow," Beca says as she rests her head on Luisa's shoulder, looking up at the night sky.

"I'm going to miss you tomorrow and until I see you again." Luisa smiles and counter argues.

"Well I'm going to miss you more." Beca pokes Luisa's stomach.

"Now that is not possible, Liebling, for I will miss you the most." Luisa tickles Beca back.

"Ok let's agree to disagree." Beca says wrapping her arm over Luisa.

"Nope I win." Luisa kisses Beca's forehead.

"That's no fair you know I can't resist you." Beca snuggles closer to Luisa.

"All is fair in love and war, meine Maus."

"Well guess it's a good thing the war will be over after Worlds then." Beca giggles as Luisa rolls onto her side to look at Beca. Luisa brushes some hair out of Beca's face and looks deep onto her eyes.

"Ja und ich liebe dich." Luisa says softly with a small smile on her face, hoping that her saying that doesn't scare Beca. Beca looks at Luisa as a smile spreads across her face too.

"I love you too Luisa." They lean into each other and kiss soft and lovingly. "This last week has definitely confirmed what I have been feeling for you since the moment we met."

"I know what you mean, Liebling." Luisa kisses Beca again. "Sometimes I'm afraid this is all a dream and that I will wake up from it and you won't be there, won't be in my life." Beca caresses Luisa's cheek.

"I am here and I will always be with you even when I can't be with you." Beca nuzzles her head under Luisa's chin and holds her close.

"Mmmm" Luisa holds Beca close to her never wanting to let her love go. "That reminds me of a song." Luisa makes to get up.

"Where are you going? It is too cold for you to be getting up." Beca grabs a hold of Luisa before she can get up.

"I was going to grab my phone to play a song for you." Luisa lays back down making sure Beca is nice and warm in the blankets.

"Just sing it for me." Beca nuzzles in close.

"Ok, Liebling." Luisa smiles as she remembers the lyrics and melody and she starts singing.

**Du bist mein ja, du bist mein nein**   
_You are my yes, you are my no_  
**in einer Welt voller vielleichts**   
_in a world full of maybes_  
**egal was ich frage**   
_no matter what I ask_

**Du bist mein jetzt, du bist mein hier**   
_You are my now, you are my here_  
**wenn ich mein Zeitgefühl verlier**   
_if I lose my_ **sense**  of time  
**für Stunden und Tage**   
_for hours and days_

**Du bist mein Leuchtfeuer in jeder Nacht**   
_You are my beacon every night_   
**mein Kompass in der groẞen Stadt**   
_my compass in the big city_   
**mein Wegweiser, mein Echolot**   
_my guide, my depthfinder_   
**meilenweit himmelhoch**   
_miles sky high_

**Mein Leuchtfeuer in jeder Nacht**   
_My beacon every night_   
**Dein Licht hat mich her gebracht**   
_Your light has brought me here_   
**und ich bin hier nicht allein**   
_and I am not alone here_   
**himmelhoch meilenweit**   
_sky high for miles_

**Du bist mein Nord, du bist mein Süd**   
_You are my north, you are my south_   
**wenn mir die Welt den Kopf verdreht**   
_if my world is turned upside down_   
**dann rückst du ihn gerade**   
_then you just reset them_

**Ich kann dich klar im Nebel sehen**   
_I can see you clearly in the fog_   
**Du kannst mich hören und verstehen**   
_you can hear and understand me_   
**auch wenn ich nichts sage**   
_even if I say nothing_

**Du bist mein Leuchtfeuer in jeder Nacht**   
_You are my beacon every night_   
**Mein Kompass in der groẞe Stadt**   
_my compass in the big city_   
**Mein Wegweiser, mein Echolot**   
_my guide, my depthfinder_   
**meilenwelt himmelhoch**   
_miles sky high_

**Mein Leuchtfeuer in jeder Nacht**   
_My Beacon every night_   
**Dein Licht hat mich her gebracht**   
_Your light has brought me here_   
**und ich bin hier nicht allein**   
_and I am not alone here_   
**himmelhoch meilenweit**   
_Sky high for miles_

**Und wenn du dich selbst nicht findest**   
_And if you do no find yourself_   
**Wenn du dich mal verirrst**   
_if you get lost at times_   
**Weil der Stadt ein Labyrinth ist**   
_because the city is a maze_   
**Das dich in's Leere führt**   
_that leads you into_ _vacancy_

**Dann werde ich dein Leuchtfeuer in jeder Nacht**   
_Then I will be your beacon every night_   
**Dein Kompass in der groẞe Stadt**   
_your compass in the big city_   
**Dein Wegweiser, dein Echolot**   
_your guide, your depthfinder_   
**meilenweit himmelhoch**   
_miles sky high_

**Mein Leuchtfeuer in jeder Nacht**   
_my beacon every night_   
**Dein Licht hat mich her gebracht**   
_your light has brought me here_   
**und ich bin hier nicht allein**   
_and I am not alone here_   
**und ich bin hier nicht allein**   
_and I am not alone here_   
**himmelhoch meilenweit**   
_Sky high for miles_

/30948270  
Leuchtfeuer by Emma6

Luisa ends the song smiling at Beca.

"That was beautiful love." Beca leans in and kisses Luisa passionately. She's not sure what it all meant but she knows that it must be something wonderful for Luisa to sing it to her and for it to remind Luisa of her.

Luisa deepens the kiss and slowly rolls them over so she is on top of Beca. Beca moans feeling Luisa press her leg between hers as they slowly grind against each other. Beca slides her hands under Luisa's shirt caressing her soft warm skin as they kiss slowly and passionately, almost like it will be the last time they ever kiss. Luisa caresses Beca's thigh and side as she presses against her. She slides her hand under Beca's shirt to her breast, caressing and squeezing lightly. Luisa moves to Beca's neck kissing softly. Beca moans more taking in every touch and moment of being with Luisa.

**SMUT**

"I want to feel your skin against mine." Beca says as she starts to pull Luisa's shirt up. Luisa nods and smiles as she lifts herself off of Beca to take her shirt and bra off then she helps Beca get hers off too. The cool air causes goosebumps to form over their bodies. Luisa lays back on Beca, their breasts pressed together as their combined body heat warms them back up. Luisa captures Beca's lips again deepening the kiss quickly.

Beca caresses Luisa's back, pulling them closer together. She slides her hands down to Luisa's pants and slowly moves her fingers along the waist line of them, pushing her hands into them and onto Luisa's firm ass. She squeezes causing Luisa to moan and press her hips against Beca harder, Luisa's cock already hard and straining against the inside of her jeans.

"I want to make love to you, meine Liebling Maus." Luisa whispers against Beca's lips.

"Yes my love." Beca moans back softly.

Luisa slowly undoes Beca's jeans pushing them down as Beca gets them all the way off. Luisa makes quick work of hers as well. She moves to lie completely between Beca's legs as they kiss more passionately. Luisa can feel Beca's heat and wetness on her cock as they move slowly against one another.

"You are so perfect." Beca moans as Luisa's cock rubs over her clit.

"Du bist meine Perfektion." Luisa says as she sucks on Beca's neck.

"All yours." Beca moans louder as Luisa nips at her neck. Luisa slides her hand along Beca's side and hip as she grinds against her. Beca's moans louder, wrapping her arms around Luisa's back rubbing her hands up and down her spine. Luisa cups Beca's breast massaging it, playing with the hard nipple as she marks Beca's neck and shoulder with tiny love bites. Beca is getting wetter by the minute, wanting and loving Luisa so much.

Luisa lifts herself slightly off of Beca as she slides her hand down Beca's stomach to her pussy. She slides get fingers through Beca's wet folds and over her hard clit, causing Beca to arch up moaning more. Luisa smiles seeing the affect she has on her lover. She slides her slick fingers along her cock as she line herself up with Beca's opening. She moans feeling the heat from Beca envelop her as she slides deep inside slowly.

"Ohhhh yesss." Beca groans as Luisa fills her completely. Luisa starts thrusting in and out at a steady pace while she captures Beca's lips kissing her with all her love. Beca moans into Luisa's mouth as they make love under the stars, her arms holding Luisa tight against her, their bodies moving as one. Beca wraps her heels around Luisa's leg holding her closer and deeper causing them both to moan louder.

"You feel so amazing, Liebling." Luisa thrusts faster, unable to control herself, wanting to feel Beca clenching around her.

"Yessss love." Beca grabs at Luisa's back feeling herself getting close as Luisa picks up her pace, her breath quickening against Luisa's ear, urging Luisa to move harder and faster. "Oohhh right there baby," Beca moans as she cums, her pussy squeezing Luisa's cock, causing Luisa to groan loudly as she continues her thrusts. Holding back her own orgasm, Luisa slows her thrusts as Beca's orgasm subsides. Beca captures Luisa's lips, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth gently. Luisa moans as she starts thrusting again deep into Beca's dripping pussy.

"Wait." Beca stops Luisa. "Roll onto your back." Beca smiles up at Luisa and Luisa returns her smile. Luisa rolls them over so now Beca is straddled onto of her, the blankets securely wrapped around them. Beca lies on Luisa as she slides her pussy back down onto Luisa's cock. Luisa moans as she reenters Beca and grinds her hips up to Beca and Beca rolls her hips onto Luisa. Beca sucks on Luisa's neck as she rides and grinds on her. Beca gets in a position that causes the base of Luisa's cock to continuously stimulate her clit. Luisa moans and pushes up to meet Beca's movements. Beca's movements become faster as she feels her orgasm building again, kissing Luisa harder.

Luisa feels her own orgasm growing and thrusts up harder into Beca, causing them both to moan. She slides her arms around Beca's back holding her tight against her. Beca's breathing becomes shallower as she is so close to cumming.

"Cum für mich, meine Liebling." Luisa whispers in Beca's ear as she thrusts deep into Beca wanting to cum with her.

"Aaahhhh." Beca cums hard causing Luisa to cum with her. Luisa groans as she cums, feeling Beca's pussy squeezing around her.

**END SMUT**

"Ich leibe dich" Luisa kisses Beca softly.

"I love you." Beca kisses back. She then slowly slides off of Luisa to the side keeping a leg and arm on top of Luisa. Luisa pulls her tight against her and kisses Beca's forehead. "Let's stay like this forever."

"I wish we could too but you my tiny Maus will have to get up sooner or later to use the bathroom with that tiny bladder of yours." Luisa pokes Beca's stomach giggling. Beca laughs and leans over kissing Luisa's cheek.

"Well at least I wouldn't freeze to death because I have my own personal heater." Beca snuggles closer against Luisa loving the feeling of their skin together.

"Yes that is true." Luisa smiles and looks up at the night sky. Luisa sees a shooting star. "Look a falling star, make a wish, Liebling." Luisa closes her eyes and makes a silent wish.

"I hope my wish comes true." Beca says.

"As do I, for both of our wishes," Luisa holds Beca tight against her never wanting to let go of the woman she loves. They lie there for a while longer before Luisa decides they should make their way back to the car before they both get sick from being out in the cool weather. "Come, Liebling we need to get dressed and head back to town."

"I don't wanna." Beca whines and nuzzles Luisa's neck.

"I know but I don't want you getting sick from sleeping outside in these cool temperatures." Luisa kisses Beca's head then uses her feet and legs to pull their clothes up to reach with her hands. Beca reluctantly gets dressed with Luisa's help. Luisa sees Beca start to shiver once they are out from under the blankets. She quickly wraps them around Beca and picks her up bridal style carrying her over to the car. Beca smiles as Luisa carries her. "You stay in here and warm up; I will pack up all of the other things." Luisa kisses Beca's lips softly and she sets Beca in the front passenger seat and starts the engine turning the heat on to warm up the inside.

"But…" Beca tries to protest but Luisa places her finger to Beca's lips to stop her from talking.

"No you stay here, it will not take me long and I do not want meine Maus freezing her little tail off." Luisa smiles and kisses Beca again as she pouts. "I will be right back, Liebling." Luisa closes the door and makes quick work of picking up their picnic supplies and putting them in the back. She gets in the driver seat looking over and seeing Beca is asleep. She smiles and reaches over making sure Beca is buckled in and brushes the hair out of her face. Lightly caressing her loves cheek she can't help but think that she would love to watch this woman sleep for the rest of her life. Luisa's sighs contently then turns her attention to driving them back into town.

* * *

Luisa pulls up in front of the Bella's house, she notices that all the lights are off inside and the porch light is on. She puts the car in park and leans over caressing Beca's sleeping face.

"Beca, Liebling." She says softly. "You need to wake up for me." Luisa leans over unbuckling Beca. Beca groans as she starts waking up.

"I was having such a nice dream, why did you wake me?" Beca turns her head towards Luisa but doesn't open her eyes.

"We are back in town and out front of the Bellas' house." Luisa says continuing her caresses of Beca's face.

"Can't we just go back to your hotel and sleep there?" Beca opens her eye looking over at Luisa.

"Wish we could, Liebling, but we are leaving in a few hours for the airport." Luisa says solemnly.

"Can't you just stay here then and the rest of DSM can finish the tour." Beca closes her eyes again, really wanting to fall back asleep.

"You know I have to go otherwise I would stay here with you in a heartbeat." Luisa leans over farther kissing Beca's lips softly. Beca kisses back and then pouts.

"I love you." Beca says leaning closer to Luisa pressing her foreheads together.

"Ich liebe dich." Luisa closes her eyes and sighs softly.

"Promise me you will be safe and message me when you can." Beca feels a tear fall down her cheek.

"I promise, Liebling." Luisa reaches up and wipes the tear from Beca's cheek. "No crying Maus, before you know it we will be walking through the streets of Copenhagen together."

"Miss you already." Beca kisses Luisa.

"I will see you in my dreams until I have you in my arms once more." Luisa kisses Beca once more before Beca reluctantly gets out of the car, both wiping away tears from their cheeks. Luisa waits until she sees Beca enter the house before she drives off.


	9. A Few More Weeks

Luisa has been gone for a few weeks, Beca is depressed and everyone notices. All of the Bellas are worried because they have never seen Beca in this type of mood before. Chloe and Amy have waited for Beca to come to them to confide in what is up but they can't wait any longer.

* * *

One evening both Chloe and Amy find Beca in her room just staring at her laptop.

"Becs we are worried about you." Chloe says as she sits down on the Beca's bed as Amy sits down on her own.

"I'm ok guys, really." Beca says not very convincingly.

"That's a bunch of horse shit, and you know it." Amy says.

"No really I am fine." Beca sits up in her bed trying to look like she is fine.

"Beca, we have known you for over 3 years we know when you're being moody and when you are depressed." Chloe scoots over and wraps her arm around Beca's shoulder. "Please tell us what is happening." Beca leans against Chloe's shoulder and sighs.

"I miss Luisa and I haven't heard from her for a week." Beca says quietly.

"Where is she?" Amy asks knowing that Beca and Luisa had become very close.

"She is on a business trip out of town and then she has to go to Europe for more business and won't be able to stop back by here before she goes." Beca sighs again.

"Aaahhhh Becs I'm sorry." Chloe hugs her tight.

"Did she at least say good-bye." Amy asks.

"Yes we had a nice date before she left." Beca smiles at the memory of the date.

"That's good." Chloe says smiling.

"Yeah she also said she's going to be in Copenhagen when we are at Worlds." Beca cheers up a little bit.

"Awesome that means hopefully we will get to meet your mystery woman," Amy says. "And make sure she can handle fighting the Bellas and wild dingos simultaneously." Amy puts up her fists like she is going to box someone, causing Beca to smile at her friends.

"Yeah, we want you happy Becs but also want to make sure you are safe." Chloe adds.

"Thanks guys." Beca smiles at them and hugs Chloe back. "But 4 months is a long time not seeing her. Yeah we skype and chat via the internet but still." Beca's voice is somber again.

"We know, it will be difficult but everything will be ok." Chloe rests her head on Beca's shoulder.

Beca's phone goes off letting her know she has a text message. Beca leans over and picks up her phone, she smiles immediately seeing it is from Luisa.

"Hallo meine Liebling. Miss you so much. Hope you are well. I am sorry I haven't been able to message you sooner. We have been busy working and there is not good mobile service here. I will message you when I can. Ich liebe dich. Be safe Maus. xoxo" Beca reads the message then replies.

"I miss you too love. I was getting worried when I hadn't heard from you since you landed last week. Don't work too hard, wouldn't want you overdoing it. (smiley face emoji) I love you too. TTYL love. xoxo." Beca sends her reply then puts her phone down.

"Luisa I'm guessing?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah, she's been in a bad area for phone service." Beca slides down in to bed feeling tired.

"Well glad she was able to message you." Chloe cuddles Beca. "Now hopefully you can get out of your funk and we can work on perfecting our show for Worlds." Chloe hops up all cheerful again and she leaves the room.

"She needs to turn down the Aubrey a little bit." Amy says settling into her bed.

"Agreed," Beca says.

* * *

Luisa has been pushing herself and DSM almost to a breaking point for the last few weeks. She wanted everything to be perfect for Worlds. No one knew this yet but Worlds was going to be her last performance. She needed the summer to go over things for taking over the German Empire. Her grandfather would be mentoring her for a while after she takes over just to make sure things go smoothly but she still needed to refresh her memory on some things.

"Kommissar, may we please take a breather," one of the younger members asks panting heavily. Luisa looks at her group and sees them all struggling to catch their breath. She sees Pieter helping one of the girls as she pukes into the trash can.

"Yes," she looks at her watch and sees it is already 9pm, "we are finished for the night." Everyone sighs in relief and makes their way out of the room. Pieter makes sure everyone is out of the room then goes over to Luisa.

"What is going on? You have never pushed them so hard." Pieter hands her a bottle of water.

"I guess I'm just stressed and worried and trying to focus on something." She drinks the water then sits on the floor lying onto her back.

"Well you need to tone it down. We don't need any of them getting hurt." Pieter joins her on the floor. "What has you so stressed anyways? I know you are missing your Maus and it has been difficult getting a hold of her out here but that's no need to take it out on them."

"I know Pieter; I just have a lot on my mind." She lays there looking up at the ceiling.

"Care to tell me, your best friend." Pieter says.

"Worlds is going to be my last performance and I want it perfect. I want to go out winning." Luisa says.

"Why are you just telling me this now?" Pieter says loudly.

"Because I didn't want to accept it myself," She lets out a loud sigh

"It's all going to be fine. We will win over the Bellas for sure, and you and your Maus will be happy together. You two have a connection that will be hard to break." Pieter takes Luisa's hand and squeezes it.

"You really think we are meant to be Pieter?" She looks over at him.

"Of course, she is different and I have told you this before, if she is accepting of all that is in your life as well as putting up with you, she will go to the ends of the universe for you. You have to trust and believe all will end up right."

"Thanks Pieter." Luisa smiles at him.

* * *

It was a few more weeks before the Bellas have a charity performance that they are using as a practice run through for Worlds. They all feel excited about performing but there is a feeling of angst in the air too.

If they were feeling angst after that performance and to say that wasn't one of their best would be a major understatement. The audience just sat there and stared at the girls. Their props got in the way and didn't function like they were supposed to. Then the worst happened, Flo back flipped into Cynthia-Rose causing her to stumble into the pyrotechnics and catching her hair on fire. Amy went running across the stage yelling "She's on fire!" The rest of the Bellas just stared in horror and Chloe started to hyperventilate. Once back on the bus after Cynthia-Rose was treated for minor burns, Chloe said there was only one thing left for them to do, and that was go on a retreat.

* * *

"Hallo" Luisa answers the phone without looking at who was calling having been sleeping making it difficult to open her eyes. She hears sniffling in the phone. "Hallo? Are you ok?"

"hi." A soft voice comes over the phone.

"Liebling?" Luisa recognizes the voice.

"Yes love," Beca says

"What wrong, Maus?" Luisa sits up in bed.

"I wish you were here, I need to be held in your arms right now." Beca sniffles again.

"What has happened, Liebling?" Luisa is worried now.

"I'm not good enough to be a music producer or captain of the Bellas." Beca says, "And I'm probably not good enough for you."

"sshhh sshhh Liebling. Ich liebe dich. You are good enough for all those things and then some." Luisa says in a cooing voice to help calm Beca down. "You are an amazing music arranger and producer, could the Bellas have made it this far without you, no they would have been done your freshmen year if you hadn't done that amazing finals performance."

"No I've just been lucky." Beca responds.

"Nein Maus you are amazing and I love that about you," Luisa trying again to calm Beca down.

"No I'm not," Beca starts crying again.

"Liebling please do not cry, whatever has happened for you to think this way will be ok."

"No it won't baby I fail at everything eventually and I will probably fail you eventually too."

"Nein meine Liebe, you could never fail me. You are my everything, please don't ever think that you are not worth it." Luisa feels her own tears welling up in her eyes. "You are my world Beca, without you I am nothing, so please don't ever think you are not good enough." Luisa hears Beca crying slow.

"I love you Luisa so much."

"Ich liebe dich meine Maus."

"Will you sing to me?" Beca asks as she sniffles.

"Of course, Liebing. Just lay in bed and close your eyes and I will sing you to sleep so I can be in your dreams." Luisa settles back into her bed thinking of a song.

Now the parking lot is empty  
Everyone's gone someplace  
I pick you up and in the trunk I've packed  
A cooler and a two day suitcase  
'Cause there's a place we like to drive  
Way out in the country  
Five miles out of the city limit we're singin'  
And your hand's upon my leg

So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

I know the things that I am afraid of  
I'm not afraid to tell  
And if we ever leave a legacy  
It's that we loved each other well

'Cause I've seen the shadows of so many people  
Trying on the treasures of youth  
But a road fancy and fast ends in a fatal crash  
And I'm glad we got off to tell you the truth

So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

All the shiny little trinkets of temptation  
Something new instead of something old  
But all you gotta do is scratch beneath the surface  
And it's fool's gold  
Fool's gold

Now we're talking about a difficult thing  
Your eyes are getting wet  
I took us for better and I took us for worse  
And don't you ever forget it

Now there's steel bars between me and a promise  
Suddenly bend with ease  
And the closer I'm bound in love to you  
The closer I am to free

So we're ok, we're fine  
Baby I'm here to stop your crying  
Chase all the ghosts from your head  
I'm stronger than the monster beneath your bed  
Smarter than the tricks played on your heart  
Look at them together then we'll take them apart  
Adding up the total of a love that's true  
Multiply life by the power of two

Luisa finishes the song softly and listening for a response from Beca. She hears Beca breathing softly and Luisa knows she is asleep.

"Ich liebe dich," she says before she hears a rustling over the phone. "Liebing? Are you still awake?" she asks.

"No she's asleep." An Australian accent comes out of the phone.

"Oh ok good." Luisa knows it is Amy and that Beca is safe.

"You have quite a beautiful singing voice when you are not trying to give us a verbal beat down." Amy had a suspicion that Luisa was the Kommissar from DSM but didn't have any proof until now.

"Ah thank you Amy, I hope you are not mad at Beca about this. She has told me how some of the Bellas are when it is discovered that one is sleeping with the enemy shall we say." says Luisa.

"Nah, it's cool but you better not hurt her or I will take you down like a hungry crocodile during tourist season." Amy threatens.

"I would never hurt her on purpose; she means the world to me." Luisa confesses to Amy.

"That is good to hear."

"Thanks for being such a good friend to her and looking out for her."

"That's what being a Bella is all about. And don't worry I won't tell her I know who you are until she is ready to tell."

"Danke Amy. Since Beca is safe and asleep I should head to bed too. Guten nacht."

"Night."

Luisa hangs up her phone and lies in bed trying to think what could have set Beca off like that. She will ask Beca next time they are able to talk.

* * *

A week or so later Beca has started to not feel very well and is even more moody than normal moody Beca. She attributes it to stress from work and school and the Bellas as well as missing Luisa. They haven't had much time to talk on the phone or skype but they email each other every day even if it is a short message of I love you. She went to the doctor when she started throwing up. The results from her visit are not what she thought was wrong with her.

Beca is currently laying on her bed listening to some music trying to figure out what they are going to do at Worlds now. The retreat is scheduled for the week after next, she really hoped that everyone taking some time to relax and get pampered would help. She picks up her phone and calls Luisa. She really needs to hear her voice. All she gets is an automated message saying the person you are trying to call is not available and to leave a message. Beca waits for the beep and leaves her message.

"Hey, it's me. Um… hey so you might not be able to hear this message, because, it turns out, I have nothing to say." She pauses. "I miss you so much and wish you were here." She sighs. "You're definitely asleep or busy right now. That's cool. Text or call me soon love. I love you." She hangs up the phone just as Amy enters the room. "Hey" she says startling Amy.

"What? "Amy trips over the coffee table, "A girl can't say she's going to grab a smoothie and return 14 hours later?" as she tries to pretend like she wasn't just with Bumper. Amy makes her way over to the closet to change into her pjs. "You working to a new set?"

"Yeah…. Actually I'm not." Beca sighs.

"You know you can talk to me, I'm a great keeper of secrets." Amy sits on her bed. "I lock it away and store the key up my bum, cause no one goes up there."

Beca just rolls her eyes at Amy's silliness.

"So this has nothing to do with you being pregnant?" Amy says.

"What?" Beca is completely taken a back.

"Come on Beca, you know how we do that thing every month, where I take $20 out of your purse and you pretend not to notice?" Amy says. Beca stares at her confused. "I saw the doctor's note with your due date in your purse with the prenatal vitamins." Beca looks over at Amy. "Don't be mad. I figured you would tell us when you were ready."

"I'm not mad actually, about the note; I want to come back to the money." Beca replies.

"Shhh, lets focus on you being pregnant." Amy stands up and goes over to Beca's side of the room. "who and how and when?" Beca sighs.

"A month or so ago, Luisa, and one of the nights we were together while she was in town." Beca lies back on her bed hugging her pillow. "I don't know what I'm going to do Amy." Tears swelling in her eyes, Amy sits on the bed next to her.

"How did Luisa put a bun in your oven?" Amy is confused.

"She is intersexed. And I'm on the pill; I took it at the same time every day." Tears start falling, "I can't tell her over the phone and it will be another 2 and a half months before I see her at Worlds."

"Oh Beca, it will be ok, me and Chloe and the rest of the Bellas are here for you." Amy caresses Beca's arm comforting her.

"No no no I cannot tell Chloe or the rest of the Bellas, at least not yet anyways." Beca says franticly. "I am just coming to terms with this myself and I need to focus on a new set, I do not need all of them hovering over me." Beca looks at Amy. "Please do not tell them, I promise I will soon, I just need to process all of this on my own for a little bit."

"Of course," Amy stands up. "It will be locked away in my secret safe." Amy motions with her hand to her bum, where she keeps her secret keeping key then hands it to Beca.

"Ah what no, I don't want your butt key." Beca tries to scoot away from Amy. Amy kneels on the bed trying to get closer to Beca smiling. "Aaahhh nooo" they are now both giggling as Amy lays on the bed with Beca, giving her a hug to comfort and reassure that all will be ok.


	10. The Retreat

Beca is packing, getting ready for the Bella’s retreat. She really doesn’t want to go, she hasn’t been feeling well with the morning sickness and being tired, but she knows she can’t stay behind. She has to go because she is the captain and they are going so that they can get out of this funk. Beca has told Luisa about the tragedy that was their performance that set her off, and the new pregnancy hormones are not helping things. Beca wants to tell Luisa but it is difficult to do so over the phone. She’s not sure how or when she will tell the Bellas or her parents, she really wanted Luisa to be the first she told but since she will be showing before she can tell Luisa, she will have to tell the Bellas and her parents sooner rather than later. There is just so much that she needs to process in her mind but there is never enough time to do so.

Beca’s phone rings as she folds a shirt to put in her bag. She smiles looking at the screen seeing it is Luisa.

“Hi baby,” Beca answers cheerfully.

“Hallo, Liebling. It is good to hear your voice.” Luisa replies.

“I have missed the sound of your voice too.” Beca holds the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she continues packing.

“You are going on your retreat tomorrow, correct?”

“Yeah, I am packing right now. I really hope this can help us all reconnect and finally find a way to kick yours and DSM’s asses.” Beca giggles.

“Ah yes I am still waiting for your said kicking of my ass.” Luisa smiles, “though I would prefer to have you do other things to my ass.”

“Oh you would, would you? And what pray tell would you want me to do to it.” Beca teases

“Well let’s see,” Luisa thinks,” I would love to have us naked, in bed, me laying on my stomach and you straddling my legs giving me a body massage. That is one thing I can see.”

“Would this massage you want have a happy ending?” Beca again teases.

“Only if it is you giving it to me, Maus.”

“I would hope I am the only one giving it to you.” Beca gets a stern tone to her voice.

“Of course Liebling, I am a one woman girl. I am yours for as long as you’ll have me.” Luisa replies.

“Good because I plan on having you for a very long time.”Beca smiles as she unconsciously lays her hand over her stomach.

“I really hope you mean that because I don’t know what I would do without you. I know these last few weeks have been difficult and the next few months will be tough too, as I will be back in Germany. The time differences will not help our already limited time talking together.”

“Yes that is going to suck.” Beca says. There is a silence between them as Beca continues packing.

“Liebling?” Luisa asks.

“Yes love?”

“I’ve been thinking and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the summer with me in Germany after Worlds?” Lusia rambles out.

“Oh wow.” Beca is completely surprised. They were already planning on her staying a few weeks after Worlds but not the whole summer. “I would love to baby, but there are somethings that might be going on, I’m not completely sure yet.” She needs to figure out if she can even stay the summer with her pregnancy, she knows she is due in early October and that flying in her third trimester is not an option. She definitely wants Luisa at the birth but she doesn’t know if she wants to give birth at home in Georgia or in Germany. She needs to talk to her doctor about what the best course of action should be.

“Oh ok Liebling, I know I kind of sprung that on you.” Luisa sounds a little sad.

“Let me see if I can get things figured out before Worlds. I will be there for at least 3 weeks love. You might get tired of me after that amount of time.” Beca tries to cheer Luisa up.

“I highly doubt I will ever tire of you meine Maus.” Luisa cheers up a little bit. “ich liebe dich.”

“I love you too so much.”

“I will let you finish packing, Liebling, I need to get my own done as we fly back to Europe the day after tomorrow. I will message you when we land as you will be on your retreat.”

“Ok baby. I miss you so much.” Beca stops packing and sits on the bed.

“I know Liebling, as do I. Be safe and have fun.” Luisa hates saying good bye. “Get some rest and I will message you when I can.”

“Night love.”

“Guten nacht, meine Liebe.” Luisa reluctantly ends the call.

* * *

“Everything ok with the Maus?” Pieter asks as he enters Luisa’s room seeing her hanging up.

“Ja, I guess so. She seemed a little put off about me asking her to spend the summer with me.” Luisa sighs.

“I’m sure it is nothing and that she is as stressed about Worlds as you are and just needs to think about it a little bit.” He sits on the bed next to her.

“I hope so. And being home will help with the stress, though it will make things harder on Beca and I because of the time difference.”

“You’ll be fine. There will be plenty to keep your mind occupied once we are home. It’s only a 6 hour difference; there will be plenty of opportunities to talk. Lunch here will be a little before supper at home and when she’s going to bed you will probably be getting up.” Pieter encourages her.

“Yeah, guess you are right. It’s probably just anxiety getting to me. There is so much to do in just a few months.” Luisa sighs. “I really wish grandfather would reconsider waiting a few more years. Maybe once I am back home we can talk about it more.”

“Your grandfather is a stubborn man once he sets his mind on something, just like you,” Pieter says, Luisa looking over at him with a look of shock on her face. “Yes I know I just called the Emperor stubborn but you know it is true.”

“I am not stubborn.” Luisa agrees her grandfather is stubborn but not her.

“That is schiẞe and you know it.”

“Whatever Pieter, I need to finish packing” Luisa is not in the mood to bicker with Pieter. She is worried something is going on with Beca after her reaction, like she was hiding something, but she knows Beca has been stressed and feeling extra tired recently. She hopes that the retreat will help Beca.

Pieter can tell Luisa needs some space. “Ok, well you know I am always here for you. I’ll be down at the hotel bar if you need me.” He rests his hand on her shoulder telling by her body language she wasn’t in the mood for a hug.

“K” Luisa says soft yet sharply. She continues packing her clothes as Pieter leaves.

* * *

The Bellas just arrived at the resort for their two day retreat; it is a lovely spring day as they all climbed off the bus.

“This place is sweet.” Emily says looking around.

“It’s nice, right?” Chloe says as all of the girls gather around.

“How did you hear about this place?” Beca asks Chloe. From behind them comes a voice.

“From yours truly,” They all turn to see Aubrey standing there with a shotgun pointed in the air. “Hello, Bellas.” She says handing the gun over to a resort employee.

“Aubrey!” they all shout running over to the former Bella leader. They gather into a group hug saying hi to her as she greets them all and introduces herself to Emily, the legacy.

“Welcome to the Lodge at Fallen Leaves.” Aubrey says, “Where fortune 500 companies send their employees to build teamwork skills.” She smiles and looks at all the Bellas.

“You run this whole place?” Beca is surprised.

“Yeah after running the Bellas, I realized that I had a knack for barking orders and bending people’s wills. So I made a career out of it.” Aubrey answers with a little giggle and smiling. “Which reminds me,” Aubrey drops the smile from her face in an instant and points for the Bellas to line up, “line up Bellas.” She gets them in line and tells them what a disgrace they have become and how sad it is to see their great organization fall apart and make fools of themselves in front of the entire nation. She walks down the line as she tells them. She stops by Amy.

“Can I get the keys to the minibar?” Amy says in a whisper of a voice.

“Zip it.” Aubrey says in her face making Amy quickly drop her gaze. Aubrey goes on to say that the Worlds is a shot at redemption and that they don’t have a chance at winning until they find their sound again. All of the Bellas nod along with Aubrey. “So for the next two days you will be doing everything together until you regain it.” She pausing making sure they are all paying attention before going on about being surrounded by the strength of their fellow Bellas and the support of a proud female tradition before quickly saying, “and a few dozen bear traps so don’t stray too far from the marked paths.” All of the smiles on the Bellas faces are gone.

“Well maybe I’ll just start with a hot shower and maybe a foot rub.” Amy gestures to the spa that is at the resort.

“There are no rooms or spa for you.” Aubrey says.

“What?” most of the Bellas say.

“Then where are we staying?” Amy asks. Aubrey leads them to a tent camp area.

“Your first exercise is to build your tent together.” Aubrey points to the canvas and poles on the ground. “I will be back to see how is it coming along. And once it is up I suggest sleeping head to foot, there is more room.” Aubrey hops on her gator cart and drives off leaving the girls to build their tent. Luckily a few of them knew how to build them and they were finished fairly quickly. Aubrey was quite surprised when she arrived back there and the tent was completely up.

The Bellas all settle in after eating supper. They of course do not take Aubrey’s advice about going head to foot as that was gross.

“I don’t understand camping.” Flo says, “We’re voluntarily living like dogs.”

“This is the worst.” Beca says, “The air we are breathing right now is at least 90% fart.”

“That reminds me I need to see a man about a horse.” Amy says as she crawls out if the tent.

Chloe and Beca’s heads are right next to each other. They turn to look at one another. Chloe is smiling while Beca is scowling.

“What are we doing here?” Beca asks. Sleeping on the floor is definitely not good for the baby.

“We’re bonding.” Chloe says cheerfully. “You seem tense do you need a back rub?”

“No there are several body parts rubbing my back right now, thank you.” Beca is not happy to be here let alone sleeping in a tent on the hard ground.

“You know we’re very close Beca, but I feel like this retreat is really going to let us discover everything about each other.” Chloe says with a tease in her voice and a smile on her face.

“Is that right?” Beca says and Chloe nods.

“You know, one of my biggest regrets was not kissing you in that shower your freshman year.” Chloe confesses. Beca just looks at Chloe. “But now you have Luisa and we don’t have that awkward relationship that friends have once they sleep together but don’t get together.

“You’re so weird.” Beca says as she flips over to her other side to face Lily

“Thanks,” Chloe says with a smile.

“I wanna go home.”Beca says back over her shoulder. Lily turns to look at Beca then licks her nose. Beca just stares at Lily and grunts.

“I hope the sun never comes up.” Cynthia-Rose says and she slides her hand under Stacie’s blanket

“Are you touching my goodies?” Stacie takes off her sleeping mask and looks over at Cynthia-Rose.

“Uuuhhhh Yes.” Cynthia-Rose says with a smile while Stacie glares at her.

“Ugh guys I need a little help.” Amy groans from outside the tent. “I need help getting it out. Can you sing something?”

Beca turns back onto her back wiping off her nose as Chloe starts singing Torn by Natalie Imbruglia.

“What kind of white shit is this?” Cynthia-Rose says as all of the other girls start singing too.

“Coming out like froyo now,” Amy says.

They all finish the song and Amy crawls back into the tent. They all easily fall asleep besides Beca. Her mind can’t stop thinking about Luisa and the baby and Worlds and what she is going to do about her family and the Bellas. After what seems like forever she finally drifts off into a light and uncomfortable sleep.

Suddenly a whistle is blowing and Aubrey is outside yelling for the Bellas to get up. All of the Bellas scramble out of the tent half awake. Beca tries not to get trampled. Amy is there to help her up and keep her safe. They get a quick breakfast and changed.

“Today we are going back to the basics to re-learn how to sing as a group, “Aubrey says in an all too peppy voice for that early in the morning, “while also enduring death-defying team-building trust exercises.”

Beca looks worried; she shouldn’t be doing too much strenuous exercise. She starts to feel nauseous but takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. She will do what she can but she will have to put her foot down if it is too much.

“What a great idea” Chloe says brownnosing a little bit. Beca glares back at Chloe.

“Let’s begin.” Aubrey brings out her pitch pipe. And they start singing. While singing they start off on some low to the ground exercises like tire swings and walking a log even a “spider” web, where Lily gets tangled up and makes a comment about being Asian Jesus. But once they get to some higher off the ground more physical exercises Beca starts feeling more nauseous.

“Umm I gotta….” Beca runs off behind a tree clutching her stomach and pukes up her breakfast. Amy is close behind to make sure she is ok.

“You ok Becs?” Amy asks while helping Beca hold back her hair.

“I’ll be fine Amy, thanks.”

“Beca what is going on?” Chloe and Aubrey join the two.

“Must have eaten something that upset my stomach, I will be ok in a few but I think it best I skip the rest of the trust exercises. I wouldn’t want to puke on anybody.” Beca says while breathing slowly waiting for the heaving feeling to subside.

“Yes I think that will be ok, but you are not getting out of singing.” Aubrey says.

“Of course.” Beca says before she dry heaves again.

“It will be ok Becs.” Chloe says before she heads back over to the rest of the Bellas.

“You sure you will be ok?” Amy asks. “I don’t want Luisa to kill me if something happens to you.”

“Yes Amy, just morning sickness I will be fine in a few minutes.” Beca slowly stands up straighter leaning against the tree.

“Ok I mean I have fought crocodiles and wild dingos at the same time but I doubt I could handle a tall, hot, blonde, German, who is almost as good a singer as I am; if she found out I let you get hurt.” Amy says.

“How do you know she is a singer?” Beca asks confused.

“Umm,” Amy avoids looking Beca in the eye, “umm.” She says in a higher pitch.

“Are you ok to move on?” Chloe shouts over.

“Yes be right there.” Amy says quickly and heads over without saying another word to Beca.

Beca knows Amy knows something but will leave it at that for now. Amy will slip up eventually.

The rest of the Bellas finish the high wire exercises and the water and mud exercises as Beca watches and laughs. It is good seeing the girls having some fun. Once they are hosed off they gather back up to do some more singing.

“Ok, that was two steps away from being almost fine.” Aubrey says once they finish the song and are completely winded.

“Sorry, what are we doing?” Beca says as she is starting to get pissed off.

“We’re rediscovering our sound.” Chloe says

“Are we?” says Beca, “cause it feels like we’re just singing songs that would never go in our set.”

Aubrey is about to say something when Chloe chimes in first. “Beca, come on.”

“No.” Beca looks at chloe sternly, “none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine but I know it’s not gonna be by doing this.”

“This is just an exercise in finding harmony Beca” Aubrey tries to sound reassuring but it comes off a little snobby. “Sometimes you have to break things down before you can build them back up again.”

“I have more important things going on in my life than harmonizing!” Beca shouts.

“What could be more important than this?” Chloe says angrily.

“Nothing, forget it.” Beca gives up she does not want the stress of a fight right now.

“No, you don’t think that we haven’t all realized you’ve been a little checked-out lately?” Chloe gets closer to Beca as she tries to back away. By now all of the other Bellas besides Amy has taken a seat on a nearby bench.

“Come on Beca, just tell her.” Amy comes up behind Beca resting her hand on her shoulder. Beca turns back and glares at Amy like she wants to kill her.

“I heard that, tell me what?” Chloe says.

“Oh you misunderstood me. I clearly said rumpumbella jesschmela.” Amy slowly backs away from the two. “Listen, I don’t want you guys to fight. You’re Beca and Chloe, together you’re Bhloe. And everyone loves a good Bhloe.”

Beca tries to hold back a laugh then sighs looking over at Chloe. “Okay, you know I’ve been seeing this woman, Luisa.”

“Yeah, but I thought things were going good?” Chloe says.

“They are, sorta, there is just something I have been hiding from her and it is starting to wear on me.” Beca feels tears staring to form.

“What would it be, because we know you haven’t been cheating on her, or have you?” Chloe never thought that her friend would cheat on someone she loves.

“No it’s not that.” Beca takes a deep breath. “You see Luisa is intersexed and has a fully functioning penis.”

“Oh that’s hot.” Stacie says.

“And back in January she was in town.” Beca says looking at the ground

“Yes I remember because you were depressed after she left.” Chloe’s voice has calmed “did she hurt you or something?” Chloe is confused.

“No no not at all. We slept together while she was in town.”

“woop” Cynthia-Rosa chimes in.

“And what does that have to do with how you have been acting?” Chloe asks.

“You see I’m on the pill but we didn’t use a condom.” Beca has tears falling down her cheeks. “I’m pregnant.” Beca falls to the ground; Amy and Chloe are quickly by her side. “I can’t tell her over the phone, I don’t know how she is going to react.” Chloe wraps her arms around Beca holding her tight.

“Oh Beca.” Chloe strokes her hair as the other Bellas come join them on the ground.

“I don’t know how to tell her and by the time I see her at Worlds I will probably be showing and she wants me to stay there with her the whole summer but if I do that then I won’t be able to fly home because I will be in my third trimester and I don’t know if I want to have the baby here or there and how am I going to tell my parents.” Beca rambles on.

“Ssshhh Beca everything will be ok. We will help you figure everything out.” Chloe says

“Yeah Beca we got your back.” Cynthia-Rose says.

“Yeah” all of the other Bellas say. Beca smiles at them all.

“Thanks.” Beca nuzzles against Chloe as she sobs slowly.

“I think we’ll call it a day.” Aubrey says as she joins the rest of the Bellas comforting Beca.

They all rest for the afternoon. Aubrey gets Beca a room for her to sleep in, but the rest of the girls have to stay in the tent as the resort is booked full. That evening they gather around a fire pit and make s’mores.

“It’s just everything happened so fast and I’m putting all this pressure on myself because she is in Europe right now and I didn’t know how you all would react and I don’t know what my parents are going to say.” Beca rambles on about her fears she is facing. “I don’t want to lose her and I don’t want to let you all down as captain and I don’t want to be a disappointment to my parents.”

“If you just would’ve told us sooner we would have been there for you, we are here for you.” Chloe says.

“Yeah, I know but I’m weird about things like this, my personal life.” Beca retorts. “I thought I could figure it all out on my own, and I can’t,” tears start forming in Beca’s eyes. ‘Stupid hormones’ Beca thinks to herself as Amy wraps her arm around Beca. “I wish I would be more like legacy, just letting out what is going on in her head, in her music writing.” Beca smiles over as Emily.

“I wish I could be more like you,” Emily looks over at Beca, “it has taken me a long time to get where I am today but you are good at everything you set your mind too. It’s intimidating.” Emily looks around the circle of Bellas. “All I’ve ever wanted was to fit in, in some way and to be one of you. Not a legacy but a Bella.”

“You are one of us.” All of the Bellas say in one form or another.

“You paid the registration fee.” Amy adds.

“I have never had friends let alone a whole group like you all.” Emily says looking into the fire.

“Well you are stuck with us for life now.” Beca says reaching over and taking Emily’s hand, they smile at each other. “Do you want to help me with the set for Worlds? I think I have an idea brewing.”

“Wait, you’re being serious?” Emily says shocked.

“Yeah.” Beca nods.

“Yeah wow! Ooh!” Emily gets ecstatic. All of the other Bellas cheer too.

Chloe starts talking after they settle down again. She expresses her feelings about being scared to leave the Bellas and joining the real world. Everyone gives her encouragement and they continue around the circle, everyone telling what they are planning on doing after collage. After Lily says she is going to travel though time Beca chimes in again.

“You know when I look back on this, I won’t remember performing and competing, I’m going to remember you wierdos.” Beca sighs. “It makes me really sad to think it won’t ever be like this again.” Beca rests her arm over her stomach thinking that everything will definitely be different from now on. “I’m gonna miss you guys.”

“Me, too” all of the Bellas say around the circle. There is a comfortable silence then Chloe starts singing.

I got a ticket for the long way ‘round

Beca joins in,

Two bottle whiskey for the way

Other Bellas start to join

And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I’m leaving tomorrow what do you say?

The rest join in and do a round, first one then another then all.

When im gone  
When im gone  
When im gone

You’re gonna miss me when im gone  
You’re gonna miss me by my hair (Miss me by)  
You’re gonna miss me everywhere (my everywhere)  
Oh, you’re gonna miss me when im gone.

They all fade out and look around at one another, tears forming in some of their eyes.

“Did we just find our sound?” Beca asks.

“I think we did.” Chloe answers, all of the Bellas aw and smile.

“My work here is done.” Aubrey chimes in.

“Thank you.” Chloe tells Aubrey.

“Amy, you never told us what you were gonna do after graduation.” Chloe looks at Amy. Amy looks around the group and proceeds to tell them all, that she is planning on moving somewhere sick like Tulsa or Little Rock and become a professional jelly wrestler during the day. Then at night she plans on going home and be cuddled up with her fiancé, Bumper. At that moment she realized that she is in love with Bumper and that she made a huge mistake breaking it off with him. She has to fix it and she takes off running, she of course runs straight into one of Aubrey’s bear traps and is flung 20 feet into the air.

They get Amy down and call it a night. Beca is feeling slightly relieved after telling the Bellas. She pulls out her phone as she lays in bed. She sees a message from Luisa.

“Hallo, meine Maus. We just landed in Berlin. Wanted to let you know we made is here safely. Miss you so much. I hope your retreat has been successful but I still look forward to beating you at the Worlds. (smiley face emoji with tongue sticking out and winking) I am hoping we are able to work out a schedule so we may skype each other over the next few months, I miss seeing your beautiful face. Anyways I do not want to make this too long but please let me know when you get home. Ich liebe dich. Talk to you soon liebe.”

Beca smiles and sends a quick response before she goes to sleep hoping it goes through. “Glad you made it safely, baby. Miss you and love you so much. I will let you know when we get back home. Xoxo.”

* * *

DSM is back in Germany. Luisa has given them all a week off before regrouping in Munich to continue rehearsals for the Worlds.

Luisa wakes up to her phone beeping. She rolls over and picks it up seeing a message from Beca. She reads it and smiles before setting her phone back down and getting a few more hours of sleep. She is awakened by someone knocking at her apartment door. She groans as she gets up.

“Wer ist es?” she asks as she nears the door.

“Friedrich.” A man answers from the other side of the door. Luisa quickly opens the door and sees her eldest brother standing there. She welcomes him in with a smile and gives him a big hug after she closes the door.

“What are you doing here?” She asks leading him in to the kitchen.

“Wanted to check in on you since you have been gone so long.” He says with a smile as she hands him a cup of coffee.

“Little tired but doing wonderful.” She takes a sip of coffee from her own mug. “You could have just called to see how I was doing instead of coming all the way here.” She knows Friedrich is protective of her.

“I know I could have but I missed my little sister, is it a crime to come over and see you.” he smirks at her.

“No you are more than welcome to come visit. So what has been happening around here that grandmother hasn’t told me about?” She moves to sit at the breakfast bar next to him.

“I’m sure grandmother told you about Max and Charlotte expecting a baby this summer.”

“Oh yes she did I am so excited, another little niece or nephew to spoil.” Luisa smiles, she loves her nieces and nephew very much. Friedrich and his wife Heidi have 2 children, Hans who is 5 and Birgitte who is 2. Max and his wife Charlotte have a daughter Adeline who is 3 and another on the way.

“They are all excited that you are back home. There is a family dinner planned tomorrow at the palace to celebrate your home coming.” He tells her.

“Oh wonderful, that will give me a chance to talk to grandfather.”

“What do you need to talk to him about?”

“I need more time to prepare and to meet the conditions of his decree.”

“What decree?” Friedrich asks confused. Luisa gets up and gets the letter from her desk drawer and hands it to him. He reads it.

“Wow, I knew he was wanting to retire and for you to take over soon but these other demands are a little crazy.”

“I think he is just worried that I won’t be able to find a wife and produce an heir.” Luisa sighs.

“Maybe but giving you only a year to find someone, that’s…” he can’t think of the right word.

“Well I did meet somebody while I was over in the United States, her name is Beca.” Luisa smiles.

“Oh really? And she’s ok with everything?”

“Yeah surprisingly she was very open and accepting of everything, and she is completely genuine.” Luisa pulls out her phone and opens it up to pictures of Beca and of them together. She hands the phone over to him for him to see.

“You see her being more than just a fling?” He takes the phone and looks at the pictures. He smiles at seeing the two of them so happy together. It has been a long time since he has seen his sister so happy.

“Yes.” Luisa looks down at her hands. “I am planning on asking her to marry me when she is in Copenhagen for the Worlds.”

“You think she will accept, I mean you have only known her how many months?” Friedrich continues looking over the photos trying to get a feel for this woman his baby sister is in love with before handing it back to her.

“We met back in November, she agreed to be my girlfriend in January. I know it is all moving so fast but I really love this woman Fred.” Luisa takes the phone smiling at the last picture he was looking at. It is a selfie of them kissing at sunset in the park, their last night together before she had to go back on tour.

“I can see that she makes you very happy.” He takes her hand in his. “Happier than I have genuinely seen you in years.” He squeezes her hand and smiles at her.

“Thanks Fred. I can’t see my life without her in it.”

“Well I should let you recover from your long trip.” He finishes off his coffee. “I will see you tomorrow and I look forward to meeting your Maus when she visits this summer.” He gives her a wink when she realizes that he called Beca a mouse too.

“How did you know that is what I called her?”

“Luisa I know you, your favorite pet growing up was a little brown mouse. And your Beca looks like a mouse, so only naturally you would call her your Maus.” He smiles back at her. “You took a picture of the helmet you got for her.” He says as he walks out the door. Luisa just giggles at her brother as she cleans up the kitchen.


	11. Luisa's Homecoming

Beca and the Bellas are back home from their retreat, which was a huge success. They were able to rediscover who they are as a group and Beca told them all about her pregnancy. The Bellas are all very supportive and cannot wait to meet Luisa in Copenhagen. That is one thing that still worries Beca is how they will react to Luisa being DSM’s Kommissar, but she will deal with that when it happens. The next thing that Beca needs to focus on is telling her parents and she is planning on doing that during spring break when her family is all gathered at her sister’s house for Easter.

* * *

Luisa arrives at the Emperor’s Palace in the center of Berlin. She gets out of the car and looks at the place that will soon be her permanent home and where hopefully her and Beca will marry and raise their family. Luisa shakes her head clearing her thoughts as she needs a clear train of thought to talk to her grandfather. The large double doors are opened for her as she enters the grand foyer. She is greeted by the head butler, a hand full maids and other service people. She nods to them as she walks towards the main parlor where she knows most of her family is probably gathered. She walks in and sees them all chatting and the kids playing with some toys on the floor, she smiles, it is so good seeing her family.

“Auntie Lu!” Hans, her nephew shouts as he sees her enter. He quickly jumps up and runs over to her quickly followed by her two nieces, Adeline and a toddling Birgitte.

“Ah there are my little monkeys.” She scoops them up in her arms and hugs them tight. “I have missed you all so very much. You have all gotten so big I can barely hug you.” She giggles and picks up Birgitte, takes Adeline’s hand, and walks over towards the sofa where her grandmother and sisters-in-law are sitting. Her brothers and grandfather are standing by the small bar in the room, sipping their drinks. They all look over and smile as Luisa enters. It has been a long time since they have all been home together. Luisa sets Birgitte down and greets her grandmother then her sisters-in-law before going over and giving her brothers big hugs then her grandfather. He is happy to see her but doesn’t show it as much as the rest of her family. “Hallo Opa.”

“Hallo Sonnenblume.” Luisa’s grandfather says hugging her back. “It is good to see you are well.”

“As it is good to see you are well,” Luisa smiles. “It is good to be home.”

They all sit down and catch up about what has happened while Luisa has been away until Luisa’s grandfather is summoned for a phone call. He apologizes and excuses himself to his study.

“So, Friedrich tells us you have a girlfriend.” Luisa’s grandmother casually says. Luisa nearly spits out the sip of water she just took. Luisa looks over at Fred, who is avoiding her gaze.

“Um ja.” Luisa answers.

“So give us some details.” Heidi, Fred’s wife, says.

“I think this is our cue to leave.” Fred says to Max.

“I would like to know about this woman who has stolen our sister’s heart.” Max says settling on the sofa next to his wife, Charlotte. Luisa watches Fred as he sits down on the opposite sofa.

“Well what has Fred told you so far?”

“He just told us that you met someone while you were on tour and that you are completely and madly in love with her.” Heidi answers.

“And that her name is Beca.” adds her grandmother. Luisa moves her gaze from Fred to the others and starts smiling as she thinks about Beca.

“Yes her name is Beca, she is a college student finishing up her final year. She is the captain of one of the acapella groups on campus. She aspires to be a music producer and she is very good at it.”

“Sounds like a perfect match so far.” Charlotte says knowing how much acapella and music means to Luisa. “What does she look like?”

“She is petite, beautiful wavy dark chestnut hair, gorgeous blue eyes.” Luisa looks off into space as she pictures Beca in her mind and tries to think about how to describe her to them. “She is just so amazing I can’t find words to describe her to you.” Luisa pulls out her phone to show them a picture of her.

“She is very pretty.” Heidi says passing the phone over to Max.

“Yes she is.” He looks at some of the pictures with Charlotte. The kids all come over to look too.

“Eww they are kissing.” Hans says seeing one of the pictures with Luisa and Beca kissing.

“We get new auntie?” Adeline asks being the perceptive and very intelligent girl she is. Everyone looks at Luisa.

“One day I hope but she is far away right now. Way over across the ocean in the United States.” Luisa says calmly.

“Ohhh” they all say and go back to playing.

“She must mean a lot to you if you see yourselves getting married.” Luisa’s grandmother says.

“Ja, Oma, she does and I do.” Luisa sighs. “I hope she feels the same way and that this extra distance won’t distance us too much besides being physically separated.”

“Yes let’s hope.” Luisa’s grandmother says knowing that her husband has given Luisa that decree and was not pleased about it one bit. “Why don’t you go see what is keeping your grandfather?” She says to Luisa.

“Alright.” Luisa sets her drink down and makes her way to her grandfather’s study. She knocks and hears him say enter. “You finished with your phone call Opa?” Luisa asks as she enters and closes the door behind her.

“Yes was just finalizing some agreements with France.” He is at his desk taking down a few notes. He stops and sets down his pen, turning in his chair to look over at Luisa.

“Hope all went smoothly.” Luisa says walking over to his desk.

“Yes very smoothly. A dozen cases of their finest wine for a dozen cases of our best Bavarian lager.” He smiles up at her, a smile that he only gives Luisa. He stands and gives her a proper hug. Luisa laughs at her grandfather’s antics.

“And why would you need so much wine?” Luisa steps back and takes a seat in the chair beside his desk.

“To stock up for your coronation and I hear maybe wedding?” He looks at her.

“Ah I see Fred has told you about Beca too.”

“Yes he told me of your plans in Copenhagen, and also that you wished to speak to me about somethings.”

“Ja I want to discuss what you said in your decree for me.”

“I thought that is what you might want to talk about.” Luisa tries to say something, “Before you say anything let me speak first.” Luisa nods. “Now as your grandmother has told me I was way out of line with my demands and thinking back she is right, but don’t tell her I said that.” He smiles at Luisa and she smiles back as she lets out the breath she has been holding since she first read the decree.

“I promise Opa.”

“Now I will not take back everything but since it was never a fully formal decree that all of the states voted on, I will amend the decree.”

“Oh really?!” Luisa is surprised. She didn’t even have to give her speech she had prepared in her head. “What are the amendments?”

“First I still want you to take over in September but not as full Empress but more as my second in command, that way you can learn all that you need to. Now I would prefer you take over fully with in a year or two but there will be a maximum of 5 years then you must take over.”

“That sounds reasonable. I must admit I was very worried.”

“I will always be here to help you if you need help.”

“Thanks.” Luisa smiles, “now what about the other parts. You know I have already planned to ask Beca to marry me and I hope you will approve of her when you meet her but I really don’t want to push her too fast if she is not ready.”

“Ah yes this is what got me in the most trouble with your grandmother, saying that I cannot meddle in a person’s love life and agree I went beyond what I should have and I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course Opa, I know having Fred and Max decline to being heir that you might have been worried that I would do the same.”

“Yes that was very worrisome when they told me that neither of them would be my heir. And speaking of heirs I cannot push you and this Beca into marriage nor into having children but I must point out that laws state that any child to be considered as heir must be of legitimate blood. I know you two shouldn’t have an issue with this but I do know that many people of your generation are having children without getting married or not getting married until after a child is born. I must iterate that a child does not have to be conceived in wedlock but much be born in wedlock.”

“Yes Opa I know the laws and I am sure that it will be a few years after we are married that we decide to start having children, but I have to ask her to marry me first.” Luisa giggles.

“I am glad to hear that you have found a wonderful woman.” He reaches into his desk pulling out a small box. “Here,” he hands Luisa the box. “This was your grandmother’s engagement ring. I know it is a little bit old fashioned but it is a tradition in our family for one of the grand children to give their grandmother’s ring as an engagement ring or token.” Luisa opens the box looking at the beautiful ring.

“Oh Opa, it is gorgeous.” It is a simple white gold band with a solitaire diamond.

“Your brothers wanted for you to have it.” He says watching Luisa examine the ring.

“They always did spoil me.” Luisa smiles putting the ring back in the box.

“Yes they do.” He stands from his desk. “Shall we return to the seating room?”

"Ja,” Luisa stands and puts the box in her pocket.

* * *

While Luisa is in talking with her grandfather, her grandmother was looking at the photos on her phone and it started ringing. The ring tone was the edited version of Talking Body by Tove Lo. Luisa’s grandmother looks up at her grandsons with a questioning look.

“It’s her,” She says seeing a picture of Beca show up on the screen with “Meine Maus” for the name. Luisa’s brothers and sisters-in-law get excited.

“Hurry answer it,” Fredrick says.

“I don’t think I should.” Answers Luisa’s grandmother.

“This is your chance to talk to her before the summer.” Charlotte states.

“Ok,” Luisa’s grandmother swipes the screen answering the call. “Hallo, dis is Luisa’s phone.”

“Oh, um hi?” Beca is confused, “who is this answering my girlfriend’s phone?” Beca can tell it is not a younger person the voice is deeper and slightly raspy, but she is jealous none the less.

“This is her Oma.” Luisa’s grandmother smiles at the others in the room because she can hear the jealousy in Beca’s voice.

“Oma? What is that?” Beca is not sure what an Oma is.

“I am her grandmother. No need to worry Beca.”

“Oh my gosh I am so sorry for my tone.” Beca apologizes as she sits up straighter feeling the need to sit more proper even though they are just talking on the phone.

“It is quite alright dear, it is understandable when someone different answers the number you dialed.” Luisa’s grandmother says,

“Yes it can be a little shocking. Where is Luisa? I told her I would call when I returned from my retreat.”

“She is in talking with her grandfather. But while we wait for her to return please tell me a little bit about yourself and how you and Luisa met. She has not told us much about you, we only found out she had a girlfriend yesterday.”

“Well, um, I am a senior at Barden University, I am the captain of the Barden University Bellas, and I am hoping one day to be a music producer. I met Luisa at a German car show in Atlanta when DSM took over our national victory tour after the incident at the president’s birthday celebration.”

“Wait you are from those Bellas?” Beca hears a man’s voice in the background.

“Who was that?” Beca asks.

“That is Luisa’s brother Max. He is eavesdropping on our conversation.”

“Oma is it not our fault that you have it on speaker phone.” Max laughs as do the others in the room.

“How many people are listening to this conversation?” Beca blushes.

“There is me, Fred, Max, Heidi and Charlotte. The kids are playing with their toys.”

“I see so I have the whole family is interrogating me without Luisa there to protect me.” Beca giggles.

“Yes it seems so.”

“To answer you Max, yes we are those Bellas.”Beca answers.

“Well that will make things interesting in a few months.” Fred says.

“What does that mean?” Beca asks.

“Oh nothing dear, Fred is just obnoxious.” Beca hears a woman say.

“Yes please ignore them and tell us more about you, there will hopefully be more time for you to get to know us this summer. I hear you may be staying for a few weeks.” Luisa’s grandmother shushes the others.

“Yes I will be at the Worlds in Copenhagen and will be in Europe for at least 3 weeks but I am trying to figure somethings out to be able to stay longer but those plans are still unclear.”

“Well I hope that you will come here, I would love to meet my granddaughter’s girlfriend.”

“I would like that.” Beca smiles just from talking to Luisa’s family for a few minutes that she likes them.

“Good, now tell us a little bit about your family.”

“My parents divorced when I was 16 but they are civil when we have family get togethers. My father is remarried; he’s a professor at Barden. My mother lives in up in North Carolina. My sister and her husband live in here in Atlanta. Nothing too special about my family not like being royalty or rulers of an empire.” Beca says with a giggle.

“Yes I’m sure that was quite a surprise when Luisa told you.”

“Actually I found out helping Legacy do some research for her European history class. I figured Luisa would tell me when the time was right, if we made it that far in our relationship. We had only been chatting for a few weeks when I found out. She was so nervous when she did tell me she was so cute.” Beca thinks back on that night.

“Oh yes tell us how you two met, Luisa has not told us that story.” Max says again.

“Well the Bellas went to check out our competition at the German auto show. We caught each other’s eye during their performance and after a little rivalry banter I was paged saying I won one of the door prizes. She was there in the VIP area and we ended up talking until they kicked us out as the show was closing for the night, we kissed and she made sure I got home safely. Later I found out that she arranged it all so she could meet me properly.”

“Yup that sounds like something Luisa would do when she sees someone or something she wants.” Fred says.

“Yes well I’m glad she did, my life has been so much better since I met her.”

“Awwww.” Beca hears the others in back ground.

“Let me guess I’m being sappy just like Pieter.” Beca giggles.

“Ah yes, I see Luisa has mentioned the best friend.”

“That she has, though I bet there are numerous stories I have yet to hear.” Beca says.

“Oh yes unlimited.” Fred says.

“Ehhem, pardon my interruption but dinner is served.” The butler says entering the sitting room.

“Oh yes thank you. Well Beca it was a pleasure talking with you and we all look forward to meeting you this summer. I will be sure to let Luisa know you called.” Luisa’s grandmother says.

“Tschüss Beca.” the others say.

“Thank you, it was wonderful chatting too. Bye.” Beca hangs up her phone after hearing it go silent.

“Oh I see dinner is ready.” Luisa’s grandfather says as they reach the sitting room as everyone else is leaving.

“Yes it is.” Luisa’s grandmother says as slides her arm around her husband’s arm. He kisses her on the cheek. “Hope your phone call and conversation went well?”

“Oh yes it was very productive and we have come to an agreement.” Luisa’s grandfather smiles.

“That is good to hear.” Luisa’s grandmother holds Luisa’s cellphone out to her. “Here is your phone back dear. We are all looking forward to meeting Beca this summer. She is a very nice girl to talk with.” Luisa’s grandmother giggles seeing the look on Luisa’s face.

“Why didn’t you come get me when she called?” Luisa looks through her recent calls and makes to dial Beca back.

“You can call her later dear; she knows it is dinner time.” Luisa’s grandmother stops Luisa from calling back.

“But.” Luisa sees the look on her grandfather’s face about back talking. “Ok but don’t get mad if I hurry off after dinner to call her.”

“Very well.” He smiles at her. They all head into the dining room to enjoy a nice family dinner

* * *

An hour or so later they all finish dinner. Luisa excuses herself to her room at the palace so that she can call Beca. While on her way to her room she texts Beca.

“Skype in 5min?”

“Already have my computer set up baby.” Beca texts back. Luisa smiles as she opens her laptop and climbs onto her bed. Luisa opens skype and calls Beca.

“Hello love,” Beca smiles as she sees Luisa pop up on her screen.

“Hallo Maus,” Luisa blows Beca a kiss. “I have missed you.”

“I missed you too baby. How is it being back home?”

“My home is where you are Liebling.” Luisa says knowing is sound so corny. Beca feels tears welling in her eyes, thinking to herself yet again about the stupid hormones.

“Well I wish you were here I need a massage.” Beca holds back the tears and smiles at Luisa.

“Rough time at your retreat?”

“Started off rough but we accomplished what we set out to do.” Beca grins. “So you and your automatons better watch out.”

“Automatons are we now, what happened to being physically flawless and gorgeous specimens?

“That is you not the rest of the machine.” Beca sticks her tongue out. Luisa giggles at Beca.

“So how are you going to beat us then?”

“In the famous words of Meat Loaf: And I would do anything for love, I’d run right into hell and back.” Beca starts giggling as she sings. “I would do anything for love, I’ll never lie to you and that’s a fact.” Luisa smiles and laughs along with Beca as she sings. “But I’ll never forget the way you feel right now, oh no, no way.” Beca quiets down some. “And I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that, I won’t do that.” Beca finishes and explodes into giggles, Luisa laughing along with her.

“Very well meine feisty Maus, keep your little secrets but remember this; All I do is win win win no matter what.” Luisa sings staring at Beca then smiles.

“You are so beautiful.” Beca says out.

“Danke Liebling,” Luisa smiles and takes in the look and glow of Beca’s face. “I can’t wait for you to be here.”

“I know I want so badly to be wrapped in your arms.” Beca says as she lays down in her bed and adjusting her laptop.

“I…” before Luisa can reply back a herd of footsteps is heard running into Luisa’s room and she is tackled by her nephew and nieces. “Oh no it’s a troop of monkeys here to get me.”

Beca sits back up and smiles seeing Luisa pounced by three blonde children and laughing. She can only imagine what their child will look like and how Luisa will play with them.

“Look it’s that lady that was kissing auntie Lu.” Hans says pointing at the screen.

“Yes it is. That is my girlfriend Beca.” Luisa says getting the kids situated so they can see the computer. “Say hi to her.”

“Hiiii.” They all say waveing.

“Can you tell her your names and how old you are?”

“I’m Hans and I am five and a half that is my sister Birgitte she is two.” Hans says and points to his sister who is sitting in Luisa’s lap.

“Can you tell her your name Adeline?” Luisa says softly trying to get the shy girl to look at the computer.

“Hello,” Beca says gently to try and get the little girl to look at her. Adeline looks over at the computer.

“Adeline.” The girl says just above a whisper.

“Adeline that is such a pretty name,” Beca smiles over the camera, “Can you tell me how old you are?” Adeline holds up three fingers.

“Three wow that is amazing, you look so grown up for being only three.” The little girl smiles and looks more towards the computer.

“You guys want to ask Beca anything before I send you all off to bed because it is getting close to your bed times.”

“Barbie?” Birgitte holds up her Barbie doll.

“My, your Barbie is very pretty. I had one when I was little, she was my favorite toy.” Beca smiles and Birgitte giggles.

“Auntie say you far away.” Adeline says.

“I am, I live nearly on the other size of the world but I will be visiting you all soon.” Beca smiles

“You come live with us?” Hans asks.

“umm… im not sure buddy, me and your auntie haven’t talked about that.” Beca looks at Luisa through the camera.

“It be fun.” Adeline says.

“I am sure it is very fun being with your auntie. We will have to see what happens when I visit, ok?” Beca smiles at the kids.

“Otay.” They all smile as does Luisa.

“Well I think it is time for you monkeys to head to bed.” Luisa says, they groan but Birgitte yawns and nuzzles against Luisa’s shoulder. “Say good night to Beca.”

“Guten Nacht.” Hans says waving bye.

“Night night.” Adeline says and Birgitte tiredly waves.

“I’ll be right back Liebling.” Luisa blows Beca a kiss as she takes the kids to their parents. Luisa comes back about 10 minutes later. “I’m back, miss me?” Luisa says as she appears back on the screen.

“Always baby.” Beca smiles. “They are very cute.”

“Yes they are I have missed them while I was away.”

“You are very good with them too.”

“Danke, my brothers say that I spoil them too much.”

“I can see that.”

“Fred has said that I will most likely spoil my kids far worse than I do them.” Luisa smiles thinking about having kids with Beca.

“You want to have kids?” Beca blurts out.

“I have always liked kids and would like to have a couple of my own someday.” Luisa smiles, “Do you want kids?”

“I hadn’t really thought about it until recently but yes especially with you.” Beca blushes and caresses her stomach, which is off screen. Luisa smiles even bigger.

“That makes me so happy to hear, Liebling, Ich liebe dich.”

“I love you baby,” Beca smiles back.

“Though I think we should wait a couple of years, I’m not sure if I am ready for children yet just because of all of the changes that are going to be happening in my… our lives. You know I want to make sure we are all settled and able to be the best parents.” Luisa says and sees a look in Beca’s eyes when she does. Not sure what the look is but it almost seems like Beca is hurt. “Liebling? Are you ok?”

“Yes I am ok, love.” Beca isn’t sure what she feels about Luisa’s last comment, it’s not like Luisa knows she is pregnant. Beca suddenly has an idea to tell Luisa now but she just can’t. She knows that Luisa may be mad at her for not telling her sooner but she really needs to tell Luisa in person, to her it just doesn’t feel right telling Luisa via phone or skype.

“Are you sure? You look upset about something.” Luisa says worried that she may have said something to upset Beca.

“I am fine love, just had a thought go through my head. It’s nothing bad just something that I need to do.” Beca smiles slightly.

“If you are sure Liebling, I don’t want you worrying about something that I have said.”

“No baby its fine. I think I am just tired from the weekend.”

“Ok meine Maus, ich liebe dich.”

“Love you more.” Beca says feeling tired as she tries to hold back her emotions. “Tell me how the rest of your tour was and about your family, it was nice talking to them today. I really look forward to meeting them.”

Beca and Luisa continue talking about this and that for a while longer before Amy comes bursting into her and Beca’s room.

“Oi Becs, you chatting with your hot shot blondie?” Amy says nonchalantly.

“Amy shush and yes I am talking to Luisa.” Beca tries to move her screen so Amy can’t see who it is but Amy turns the laptop to see Luisa.

“How you and your other Deutschbags doing? Ready to have your asses kicked at the Worlds”

“I will have you know I am not just any Deutschbag, I am the top Deutschbag and we are going kick your Bella butts.” Luisa laughs at fat Amy.

“What is going on?” Beca is so confused. “Amy, how do you know who Luisa is?”

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out, you have that DSM shirt in your closet, the helmet that says Maus on the back, she always calls you Maus, and then when you had your little melt down after that performance you fell asleep while she was singing to you and I picked up the phone telling her you were asleep which confirmed that it was her who is Luisa.” Amy rambles on.

“I knew you knew who Luisa is, why didn’t you just tell me you knew then I would have had someone to talk to more easily.” Beca huffs and then looks at Luisa. “And why didn’t you tell me you had talked to Amy?” Beca’s voice sounding angry.

“I’m sorry Liebling I didn’t want to upset you about Amy figuring out who I was, I know we had talked about it and that after Worlds was when we would tell everybody. I didn’t want you to think I went behind your back, it wasn’t something that was planned it just happened.” Luisa sighs. “I am sorry meine Maus.”

“Its fine, no one is to blame. Guess I should have guessed that Amy would have figured it out.” Beca smiles meekly.

“Liebling…” Luisa is concerned she may have upset Beca.

“Really baby its ok, I think I am going to lay down for a nap. This weekend really did take a lot out of me.”

“Ok Liebling. Ich liebe dich.”

“I love you too so much. I will talk to you soon baby.” Beca says blowing Luisa a kiss.

“Pleasant dreams Maus.” Luisa blows Beca a kiss as Beca signs off.

“Beca I’m sorry, I should have told you.” Amy says as she sees Beca start to cry.

“It’s ok Amy, that’s not why I’m crying.” Beca buries her face into her pillow.

“Why are you crying then?”

“Luisa doesn’t want kids, at least not for a while.” Beca starts sobbing harder.

“Beca shhh, she’s not going to be mad at you, you two made this child together. She doesn’t know you are pregnant but once you tell her she will be ecstatic and treat you like her queen, which she already does as far as I can tell.” Amy rubs Beca’s back softly,

“Thanks Amy, it’s just all of these stupid hormones causing all these emotions.”

“Understandable, I’m just glad you’re not a raging kangaroo, those things can sure pack a punch.” Amy says trying to get Beca to smile. Beca smiles and giggles a little bit. “I’ll let you get some rest, we’re planning on ordering some pizza for supper I’ll come check on you in a while.

“Thanks Amy, for everything” Beca says yawning and snuggling into bed.

* * *

Luisa picks up her phone as soon as her conversation with Beca is done, she calls Pieter.

“Hallo.” He says as he answers.

“Pieter I think I have screwed things up?” Luisa starts crying.

“Calm down Lu, take deep breaths, no need to hyperventilate” Pieter says trying to get Luisa to relax. “Keep breathing then tell me what has happened.”

“She’s mad at me or with me and I’m not sure why. I just got off skype with her and she seemed upset. I don’t know what to do. Pieter you know that I have never felt this way about anyone before nor have I ever fallen for someone like I have for Beca. What do I do?” Luisa rambles on as she tries to control her tears but they keep falling.

“Lu everything will be ok. You knew this was going to be a difficult time for you two, being so far apart and you also said she has been busy and stressed with the Bellas and mid-terms. You need to just take deep breathes and calm yourself down.” Pieter talks in a soft slow tone to help calm Luisa down. “I’m sure nothing bad has happened and everything will be ok. You need to get some rest you are probably still jetlagged which you know makes you grumpy and more easily upset. Plus you need to be ready to return to Munich so that we can be your perfect machine to win Worlds.” Pieter hears Luisa take deep breathes calming herself.

“You’re right Pieter. I will message her later to see how she is doing and do my best not to over think things. I knew this was going to be hard on our relationship but we will make it through.” Luisa takes another deep breath. “Thanks Pieter you always know how to bring me back to reality, you truly are my best friend.”

“I will remember you said that I was right and hold it over your head don’t forget that.” Pieter says with a smile.

“Once in how many years have you been right?” Luisa says with a happier tone. “I’ll let you go and talk to you later.”

“Get some rest. Ich liebe dich.” Pieter says.

“Liebe dich auch.” Luisa says and hangs up. Luisa lays down in her bed at the palace and slowly drifts of to sleep trying not to over analyze her conversation with Beca and remembering that it will be May in no time and she can hold her Maus in her arms once again.


	12. Spring Break

It is spring break and Beca is relieved that mid-terms are over but she is also stressed about telling her family about Lusia and the baby. Beca is in her twelfth week, she is noticing that she is putting on weight and that her clothes are starting to get a little tight around her tummy. Over the past few weeks she has done a lot of thinking about what she is going to do and she has decided that she is going to move to Germany to be with Luisa. She really hopes that Luisa won’t be mad about hiding the baby from her for almost five months but she has a feeling that everything will be ok. Her and Luisa have talked off and on over the past two weeks but with Beca taking mid-terms and Luisa heading to Munich to start boot camp with DSM for Worlds, they weren’t able to talk for too long but things seem to be going ok with them.

* * *

Beca is currently at her sister’s house in Atlanta for Easter. Beca isn’t really religious, her sister is and Beca does miss spending time with her family, though only for small amounts of time. Her sister and brother-in-law are very accepting and open to other religions and lifestyles, they believe that God’s love is for everyone no matter who or what they are or believe in, it is about love for your fellow man. So Beca goes over to their house to celebrate holidays when she can.

They are all sitting down to lunch after they went to Easter service. Beca usually goes but this morning she had a bad case of morning sickness and her sister made her stay home. Beca is feeling better as the food is set out on the table; they are having the traditional Easter ham with all the fixings. There are mashed potatoes and corn and green beans as well as peach cobbler for dessert. Beca’s brother-in-law says grace and they all start filling their plates. Beca’s father starts filling wine glasses.

“None for me thank you.” Beca says as he gets to her glass. They all look at her and then notice that Beca has quite a bit of food on it for someone who was ill and nauseous only a few hours previously. Her father sits back down once he is finished and they all start eating and making ideal chit chat.

“So Beca, how were your mid-terms?” Beca’s dad asks.

“I feel they went well though I had some difficulty with studying for them.” Beca says before taking a big bite of potatoes.

“Oh why was that?” Her mom asks.

“Just been stressed out and tired from all the Bella drama and Worlds and dealing with a couple other things.” Beca’s family knew all about the Bella drama and was glad to hear that things will hopefully work out for the best in the end.

“What other things?” Her sister asks.

“Just some things in my personal life,” Beca says hoping that they will let the subject go.

“Are you having some relationship problems? We didn’t know you were seeing anybody.” Beca’s step-mom joins the conversation.

“Yes I am having some relationship issues.” Beca says but doesn’t go into any more details.

“Well tells us about this guy you are seeing then and maybe we can come up with some ideas to help you.” Her dad says smiling at her.

“Well her name is Luisa and right now she is in Germany where she lives.” Beca says looking over at her father with a little glare when she says her name is Luisa.

“Oh wow, long distance can be difficult on relationships.” Beca’s mom says.

“Yes it has been difficult but we have been doing it for a while now since she has been traveling around the states for her current job.”

“Well how long have you been seeing her and how did you meet?” Beca’s sister is curious.

“We met back in November, she was in town, we ran into each other and just hit it off. We’ve been skyping and such since then. She was back in town back in January and she asked me to be her girlfriend. I said yes but now she is back in Germany and it just seems more difficult even though nothing has really changed in our relationship as it has mostly been via phone or computer.” Beca explains.

“Well hopefully she will be able to come back here soon so we can meet her.” Beca’s dad says.

“I doubt it. After Worlds she has to take over the family business.” Beca realizes she just slipped up and now they will ask even more questions.

“She’s competing in you’re a capella Worlds competition?” Beca’s mom asks.

“Yes she is the leader of DSM.” Beca says. They have all heard about DSM and are all kinda shocked.

“You mean the hot blonde?” Beca’s brother-in-law blurts out. Beca’s sister stares at her husband. “What?” He shrugs his shoulders. “I like a capella and looked them up when you told me about them taking over the Bella’s tour. They are amazing. And so is the leader.” He looks over to Beca. “Her nickname is the Kommissar right?”

“Yes that is what she is called but it is mainly just for DSM she is very nice and gentle in real life. Though she may have to keep the Kommissar persona around a little bit for her next job too.”

“What is her family business?” Beca’s dad asks.

“Umm…” Beca takes a bite of her roll and mumbles her answer.

“Beca don’t talk with your mouth full and repeat what you said.” Beca’s mom scolds her.

“Umm, they rule the German Empire.” Beca says quietly.

“They what?!” Her step-mom isn’t sure she heard Beca correctly.

“Her grandfather is the current Emperor of the German Empire and Luisa is his heir.” Beca’s face is red and she is nervous about what they will all say to this. She hopes that they take this news well and then the other news she has to tell them just as good.

“Your girlfriend is to be the next Empress of the entire German Empire?” Her sister asks.

“Yes” is all Beca says and she waits for them to explode at her.

“Well that sure is a surprise.” Beca’s dad says. Everyone else just stares blankly at Beca.

“Um it’s not the only surprise but I think I should wait until we are done eating to tell you.”

“Yes one surprise at a time and we can all process this new information a little bit.”

“So does this mean you are going to move to Germany if you two become more serious?”

“I am wanting to move to Europe though I need to talk to Luisa about it and see if she is wanting to take that step in our relationship.”

“And what about your dreams of being a music producer in LA?” Beca’s dad says knowing that is what Beca has always wanted and always fought with him about.

“Well the label I am currently interning for has a studio in Berlin and I am hoping if they hire me full time that I can ask to be transferred there.”

“Well that would be good. I am guessing they will be letting you know soon whether they want to hire you on full time.” Beca’s step-mom asks.

“Yes they will let me know around graduation.”

“That’s good I hope it all works out for you.” Beca’s brother-in-law smiles at her.

“Thanks.” They all continue chatting as they eat the rest of their lunch.

A little while later they are all sitting in the living room relaxing after eating such a big meal.

“Anyone want some cobbler?” Beca asks everybody as she gets up

“Beca how can you still be hungry?”  Beca’s dad asks as they all groan at the thought of eating more food at that moment.

“Umm guess I am just hungry today.” Beca answers as she goes into the kitchen and comes back with a bowls of warms cobbler topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

“You never eat this much. Are you doing some stress eating?” Beca’s mom says.

“No I’m not stress eating.” Beca takes a bite then looks up at her family. She sets the bowl aside. “There’s something else I need to tell you all. And before you say anything please don’t be mad.”

“What is it Beca? It can’t be that bad and whatever it is we are your family and we are here for you.” Beca’s sister moves over to sit next to her.

“And what does this have to do with you eating so much?” Beca’s dad is clueless.

“I’m pregnant.” Beca says barely above a whisper.

“What?!” Beca’s dad jumps up from his seat.

“How did this happen?” Beca’s mom sits with Beca and takes her hand to calm her.

“Does your girlfriend know? Whose is it? You didn’t hook up with that Jessie guy again did you?” Beca’s dad bombards her with questions.

“Dear stop let her answer one at a time.” Beca’s step-mom

“Please don’t be upset at me, this wasn’t planned and I was on birth control.” Beca starts to cry. “To answer you dad, it is not Jessie’s we are only friends and I did not cheat on Luisa.” Beca takes a deep breath. “The baby is Luisa’s.”

“How can the baby be Luisa’s?” Beca’s mom is confused.

“Well what many people, at least here in the US, don’t know is that Luisa is intersexed.” She looks up at her family. “It is more accepted in Europe than here and since the US is pretty naive about what happens in the rest of the world, it isn’t well known.”

“And this Luisa went back to Europe, leaving you here alone to raise her child?” Beca’s dad says sounding angry.

“She doesn’t know yet.”

“You are what twelve… fourteen weeks along?” Her sister asks.

“I’m in my twelfth week. And I can’t tell her, it just doesn’t feel right for me to tell her over the phone. I want to be there in person when I tell her I’m pregnant. I know that she will probably be mad at me for not telling her sooner but this is my decision and it is something I feel very strong about.” Beca starts crying more.

“Aren’t you afraid she will deny this baby or claim you only got pregnant for her money and title?” Beca’s father asks.

“Dear you are not helping.” Beca’s step-mom says as she moves past her husband to sit on the sofa with the other women. Beca looks up at her father.

“We only had one week together and I was on birth control pills there was no way that I could have even remotely thought or planned this pregnancy. We also love each other very much even with the difficulties we have and are still facing. We have talked about a future and family together, just recently in fact and I have no doubt in my mind that Luisa will not deny this child.” Beca now has tears of anger in her eyes as she stares at her father. “She has always wanted a family of her own but never knew if she would meet someone that would be with her and love her for who she is. I am just worried about how she will react when I tell her after 5 months; she does not like to be lied to. And if for some impossible unfathomable reason she does not accept this child then I will be back here raising him or her and giving them the love and family they need and deserve with a broken heart for the rest of my life.” Beca has stopped crying and gets up off the sofa and heads upstairs to her guest room.

“Why do you always have to find the worst scenario in all situations?” Beca’s mom says to him then looks to her ex’s wife and gives her a small nod in apologies to her.

“I quite agree with you.” Beca’s step-mom looks to her husband’s ex-wife. “I know you aren’t the most optimistic or observant person but couldn’t you tell she was already upset about telling us and the situation she is facing.” The three women on the couch all get up and leave the room. Beca’s sister heads upstairs to comfort Beca as the two others head into the kitchen to finish cleaning up from lunch.

“Pops,” Beca’s brother-in-law looks over at his father-in-law, “give them some time to cool off, we all know that you speak before you think and don’t deny it because you know you do that.” He stands and walks over placing his hand on Beca’s dad’s shoulder. “I am sure she already had worked through those fears and may still fear them, but she believes and trusts in Luisa and so we need to too and be there for Beca no matter what happens.” He pats him on the shoulder and leaves to help his mothers-in-law in the kitchen leaving Beca’s dad to think.

* * *

Beca’s sister knocks on the door and enters without Beca’s reply. She walks in and sees her sister curled up on the bed hugging a pillow as she lightly sobs. She goes over to the bed and lays down behind her little sister holding her close.

“Beca you need to ignore our father sometimes. You know he means the best but he always speaks first then thinks.” She brushes some hair out of Beca’s face. “He is also in shock, as are the rest of us but we are all here for you. I for one am happy about this.” Beca rolls over and looks at her sister. “It gets mom of my back about giving her a grandchild and I get to by an aunt.” She smiles and Beca rolls her eyes and smiles back.

“I am happy about this too; I know I’m not exactly ready and never even really wanted kids. That is until I met Luisa. She is going to be the best mother in the world. I saw her on skype with her nieces and nephew and she was so amazing with them, I could only imagine how she will be with our child.” Beca pulls out her phone and looks at a picture Luisa sent Beca of her nieces and nephew with her. She shows it to her sister. “You will be an aunt of five by early October.”

“Oh they are very cute kids but there are only three in this picture.” Beca’s sister gets a shocked look on her face. “Are you telling me you are having twins?”

“What? No no no.” Beca says. “One of Luisa’s sisters-in-law is due this summer, making four and then this one will make five.” Beca places her hand on her stomach.

“Don’t do that to me, you have already surprised me enough today.” Beca’s sister smiles, “would I really be their aunt though? Are you planning on marrying Luisa?”

“I am hoping she will ask me and I would prefer she asked me cause she loves me not because of the baby.” Beca looks at her sister. “I know I can ask her but I really want her to ask me it just feels right if she does, if you know what I mean.”

“Yes I know what you mean.” Beca’s sister hugs her tight and they lay there in silence until there is a knock on the door.

“May I come in?” the girls hear their father on the other side.

“Yes come in.” Beca says as she sits up in bed when he enters.

“May I speak to you alone for a minute Beca?” he says softly looking at his daughters. Beca’s dad walks into the room as his eldest daughter leaves closing the door behind her. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry for how I reacted and what I said, I guess it is all just a shock.” He looks over at Beca.

“Yeah well how do you think I feel about it all.” Beca hugs a pillow wishing Luisa was holding her in her arms right now. “I am already dealing with the stress of not telling Luisa until I see her in person and telling all of you. Did you not think that I have thought about what Luisa will do or say when I do tell her after five months. I am scared shitless dad.”

“I know Becs I am sorry for my reaction but I want you to know that I am here for you no matter what happens. You are my daughter and I love you very much.” He moves closer to Beca and pulls her into a hug as Beca starts to cry again. He kisses the top of her head. “I want to thank you for always being so strong and independent and keeping me on my toes over the years. I am so proud of you and I can wait to meet this Luisa and my grandchild when it is born.”

“I know I never appreciated all that you did for me over the years but thank you.” Beca hugs her dad tight. Beca yawns as her father hugs her. “I think im going to take a nap, could you let them all know downstairs.”

“Of course, get some rest.” Beca’s dad kisses her forehead as he stands up and Beca lays back onto the bed under the covers. He walks out slowly and closes the door behind him and heads down stairs.

Beca pulls out her phone as he leaves and calls Luisa.

“Hallo Maus.” Luisa answers.

“Hi baby.” Beca says somberly.

“Is everything alright Liebling?”

“Yes just tired and dealing with my dad.”

“What happened?”

“Just my dad being my dad buts it’s all ok now. I needed to hear your voice. I have missed you.”

“I have missed you too. Everyone told me to tell you hi next time I talked to you. I am on the train back to Munich from Berlin. Besides your dad how are things?”

“Going good, mid-terms are over with thank goodness and our set is coming along wonderfully.”

“That’s good. I just wish it was May already and you were here and I get 3 whole weeks with you.”

“I know me too and I wanted to talk to you about what’s going to happen after worlds.”

“Are you not able to stay anymore?” Luisa sounds depressed.

“No baby I am able to stay and well I am still waiting to hear if my work is going to hire me fully time after my internship but if they do I am going to ask if I can be transferred to their Berlin studio. That is if you want to take our relationship to that next step.” Beca says but doesn’t hear a response. “Luisa? Are you there?”

“Huh what?” Luisa is surprised.

“Did you hear what I just said?” Beca asks.

“Ja, I’m just shocked I guess but yes I want that I want that so much.” Luisa is so happy and can’t stop smiling. “Even if they don’t offer you the job Maus I would love for you to move here with me. We can get you an apartment if you’re not ready to move in with me but you are welcome to move in with me at my apartment until I have to move into the palace then of course I would want you to move in there with me too.” Luisa is so excited and rambles on.

“I hadn’t thought about what if I don’t get the job but yes I want move there no matter. And I hadn’t thought about where I would live but I would like to move in with you. I miss being near you and want to be able to spend as much time with you as I can.” Beca smiles.

“Wonderful Liebling, we will discuss all the details soon because unfortunately I have to get off the phone, we are nearing the tunnel and there is no reception. Ich Liebe dich.”

“Ok love, I love you so much. I’m going to take a nap but message me when you get home and will talk to you soon.”

“Be safe, meine Maus and sweet dreams.”

“You too baby. Love you.” Beca ends the call and snuggles into the pillow as she falls asleep dreaming of living with Luisa and their family.


	13. Beginning of May

It is early May and Worlds is just around the corner. Beca feels the Bellas are ready for this and they are just fine tuning some final details. Graduation is in a few days for all of the Bellas besides Emily and they are all busy packing up to move out of the Bella house and to travel to Europe.

* * *

Luisa and DSM have been in Munich for the last couple of months working on their set.

“Luisa they have run it perfectly a dozen times in a row. We are ready for this.” Pieter says as he pops open a bottle of wine pouring them a couple of glasses. “There is no need to worry so much.” He moves from the kitchen to the living area at Luisa’s apartment in Munich.

“I know Pieter but you know I am a perfectionist.” Luisa takes the glass from him and sips it. “And this being my last competition I don’t want anything to go wrong.”

“If anything goes wrong it will not be DSM messing up.” He joins her on the couch. “What you need to be thinking about is the troll moving here and getting prepared to ask her to marry you and living back in Berlin.” He sips his wine.

“I have the apartment in Berlin ready since it was already pretty empty. I got a new king size bed because a full size would not work. I had the whole spare room cleaned out since there wasn’t much of anything in there that I used so she can have that whole room for her things plus can store things at the palace that won’t fit in the apartment since we will be moving in there this autumn anyways. And don’t call her a troll.” Luisa glares at him.

“Sounds like you have that all worked out but have you told her about what you and your grandfather talked about when you returned?”

“No I haven’t gone into the details. I mean she knows what I initially told her but not about the changes that mean we can take things slower. I really don’t think that things would be moving any slower if she knew of the changes. Everything with her just feels so right.”

“You should still tell her.” Pieter looks her in the eyes.

“I know and I will but she will be here in a few weeks so I will just tell her then that way she can focus on the Bellas and moving here.”

“But what if now that she knows you can take it slower, she doesn’t want to move here yet,” Pieter says.

“I’m trying not to think about that and hope she doesn’t get mad at me for it.” Luisa sips some more of her wine.

“Guess you will have to deal with the wrath if she does get mad at you.” Pieter says. “You know how feisty she is.”

“Yes I know, but I’m sure I can win her over with my charm.” Luisa smiles a big grin and Pieter laughs at her.

* * *

Meanwhile Beca has been busy at work since she was done with classes due to graduation. She is hoping to show them that she is a hard worker, not that she didn’t show that the rest of her time there. She is working on a new song at her desk when her boss calls her into his office.

“Reggie have a seat.” He says. She sits down with her tablet to take notes. “So I hear you will be graduating soon and then off to Europe for the summer.”

“Yes, the Bellas are competing in the a capella Worlds competition.”

“Good good.” he looks down at some papers on his desk then back to her. “We like the work you have done for us since you have been here and the enthusiasm you have for your work. The ideas for Snoop’s Christmas album were great.” Beca keeps staring at him. “We would like to offer you a position here as a producer’s assistant with definite opportunities for promotion, once you return from your summer vacation.” Beca is a little surprised but not completely.

“Wow, thanks.” Beca smile at him.

“Good sign this here and we will get the paper work started.” He pushes the papers forward for her to sign saying she agrees to the title and pay and all that other stuff.

“Thanks for the offer I really like working here but…” Beca looks down at the papers.

“But what, this is a great opportunity.”

“Yes I know it is but I am planning on moving to Europe to be with my girlfriend.” Beca is cut off again before she can talk about working at the Berlin studio.

“Oh, hmmm.” He takes a minute to think. “We would like you to stay with the label, you have a certain style we like, one sec.” he picks up the phone and hits a speed dial button. “Hey are you still looking for some help over there?” he waits for a respond. “Yes we have an intern here about to graduate and is planning on moving to Europe this summer. We offered her a producer’s assistant job but over there she would probably be better as an associate producer for the remixes and electronica departments.” Beca is awestruck by what she is hearing. “Ok I will send over her demos and information.” he pauses a moment. “Ok sounds good, auf wiedersehen.” He hangs up the phone.

“Umm.” Beca just stares at him.

“We have studio branch in Berlin that focuses on techno that is very popular in Europe. We were hoping you could help expand it here but since you won’t be here and we don’t want to lose your talent, we want you there in the heart of it.” Beca is speechless. “That is if you still want to work for us?”

“Oh my gosh.” Beca never thought it would be this easy, “Yes I accept this will make things so much easier. Thank you.”

“Very good. I will have a new offer letter drafted up for you to look over and sign here then have a transfer paper drawn up that you will sign when you get there.”

“Wow thank you again so much.” Beca shakes his hand and leaves his office. She goes back to her desk and quickly pulls out her phone and calls Luisa.

“Hallo” Luisa answers.

“Hi baby OMG you will never guess what just happened.” Beca spits out rapidly.

“The Bellas are being reinstated so you won’t have to compete in the Worlds and DSM will reign supreme without the hassle of beating you.” Luisa giggles. “But you will still come see me perform and move here to be with me.”

“Umm no on the Bellas but yes on me moving there, are you drunk?” Beca asks.

“Pieter may have opened a bottle or two of wine.” Luisa giggles again. Beca just shakes her head. “Well what has happened then?”

“They offered me a job at the studio.” Beca says.

“That is wonderful meine Maus” Luisa says, “are you going to be able to transfer to Berlin?”

“They offered be a job as a producer’s assistant but when I told them that I am moving to Europe to be with my girlfriend they called the Berlin studio before I could even ask about a transfer. And I won’t be a producer’s assistant in Berlin I will be an associate producer.” Beca says excitedly.

“That is awesome Liebling I am so proud of you. Ich liebe dich.” Luisa is so happy about this now they don’t have to worry about Beca finding a job, not that she really needs to get one.

“I love you too baby so much. Hopefully the studio isn’t too far from the apartment or palace.”

“I will check for you and let you know but if there are any problems there are plenty of drivers that can drive you so you don’t have to worry about driving in traffic and parking.”

“I don’t want to be dependent on a driver all the time love.”

“I know Liebling but once our relationship is public there will be risks and I want to make sure you are safe. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I’m not saying you can’t have your own car and drive yourself, I just want you to know that there are options.”

“I know you want to protect me baby but I am a big girl and know how to handle myself.” Beca says

“You can decide what you want to do Liebling when you get here now lets talk about other things.”

“Ok love.” Beca smiles and they talk for a little while longer before Beca needs to get back to work.

* * *

A couple days later Beca is sitting in the doctor’s office waiting for a 16 week check-up appointment. This will be her last appointment before she goes to Europe and needs to make sure her and the baby are safe to travel.

“Ms Mitchell?” the nurse calls Beca up. “Please step onto the scale.” Beca steps up onto the scale and sees she has gains about 10lbs since she first found out she was pregnant. “Thank you please follow me to the exam room.” The nurse leads Beca to one of the rooms with a sonogram machine in it. The nurse takes her temperature and pulse and blood pressure. “If you could please remove your clothes and put on this gown,” the nurse hands Beca a gown and a sheet to cover herself up with, “The doctor will be right in.” the nurse smiles and exits the room so that Beca can undress and wait for the doctor to come in, a few minutes later the doctor knocks on the door.

“Hello Beca,” the doctor smiles as she enters, “how are we doing today?” the doctor looks over the chart.

“Doing good, the morning sickness is lessening.” Beca says as she climbs onto the exam table.

“That is good; it usually does for most women as they enter their second trimester. I see you have gained a little weight which is good. To maintain a healthy weight throughout your pregnancy I suggest you shouldn’t put on more than another 15 to 20 pounds.” Beca nods. “Any more or less than that could have some effects on you and the baby, but I see no need to worry you are a young healthy woman.” The doctor sets the chart down and gets the sonogram machine prepped.

“I’ve been stressed a lot lately I want to make sure that everything is ok.” Beca says and she lays back on the table while the doctor pulls out the stirrups and has Beca get into position.

“I remember you saying last time that exams and graduation were coming up as well as dealing with your long distance relationship with the baby’s mother and getting ready to travel to Europe.” The doctor puts on some gloves. “Feel my touch.” The doctor touches Beca’s vagina and makes sure everything feels right.

“Yes plus telling my friends and family I am pregnant. But I’m glad that most of that is over with. Graduation is this weekend then I’m off to Europe.” Beca tries to relax and the doctor finishes up her pelvic exam.

“Everything feels and looks good, no signs of any problems.” The doctor has Beca scoot up the table and expose her stomach for the sonogram. “That’s good to hear.”

“Now just have to get through Worlds and telling Luisa.”

“How long are you planning on being in Europe because flying in your third trimester is usually a bad idea as well as many airlines highly discourage it.” The doctor squirts some gel onto Beca’s stomach and gets the wand in position, searching for the baby.

“I am planning on moving there, I just got hired at Residual Heat record label and will be at their Berlin studio. So no matter what happens I will be staying in Europe.” Beca says as she watching the screen.

“I see, well I was hoping to help you through the rest of your pregnancy but as seeing you won’t be here I recommend you find an OB-GYN there as soon as you are settled and have a check-up just to make sure and so your health records can be transferred over to them.” The doctor clicks a few buttons and a heartbeat is heard through the machine. “There’s your little one.” The doctor points to the screen. “And you can hear its little heart beat.” Beca stares up at the screen as she listens, tears staring to well up in her eyes.

“Wow it’s still so hard to believe there is a tiny person inside of me.”

“You will probably start to feel movements and kicking within the next few weeks. This one is at a very good size and growing stronger and healthier.” The doctor takes numerous measurements of the baby and works from its head to its feet. “Would you like to know the gender?” the doctor looks at Beca.

“I want to find out with Luisa but is there a chance that our child could be intersexed too since Luisa is?”

“There is no greater risk of your child being intersexed than there was with Luisa being intersexed, but as you have told me that Luisa is XXY chromosome, so there is a greater change you will have a girl than a boy.” The doctor finishes up her scans and measurements. She prints out pictures for Beca to take with her. “ok here are some pictures for you, I did not print the ones you can see the gender in so you will be surprised but it will be noted in your file so when it gets sent over your doctor in Germany they will know.” The doctor wipes off Beca’s stomach of the sonogram goo.

“Oh thank you very much.” Beca smiles and looks at the pictures. “Looks like Luisa in this picture.” Beca points to one of the pictures. “Definitely have Luisa’s nose and cheek bones.”

The doctor leaves and Beca get dressed; she looks over the pictures again and smiles before exiting the exam room.

“Now you be safe keep healthy and be sure to send us a picture of the little one.” Beca’s doctor smiles and says as Beca is leaving.

“I will thank you for everything.” Beca starts to tear up and then hugs her doctor.

“You are very welcome. And if you need anything or have any questions do not hesitate to call the office.”

Beca wipes away her tears and heads back to the Bella house.

She walks in the door and is hounded by the girls to see the pictures.

“Are we having a little Bella or a Treblemaker?” Amy asks looking at the pictures.

“I don’t know I am waiting to find out with Luisa. But whatever it is it looks like Luisa in this picture.” Beca points to one of the sonogram pictures. “I see her nose and cheek bones.” Beca smiles, “hopefully it will have her eyes and blonde hair too.” Amy grabs the picture.

“He’s a Treble for sure.” Amy says passing on the photo.

“How can you tell?” Beca asks.

“I just know these things. Just like Maury would say when it comes to the baby in your belly Luisa is the father, then I am saying that the baby is a boy.” Amy says.

“Yes Luisa is definitely the mother and that is why there is only 1 in 3 chance we will have a boy. So I’m going to say we will most likely have a Bella.” Beca giggles.

All of the Bellas sit in the living room making all sorts of plans and ideas on how they are going to spoil the newest Bella or Treble when they are born.

* * *

Its graduation day, the Bellas are gathering out front to take a picture. Beca is still up in her now almost empty room. Most of her things have been loaded up into a pod that will be sent over to Germany once she has an address for either her own apartment or one she will share with Luisa. Beca is looking in the mirror at her very much visible baby bump.

“How am I going to tell your mama about you when I see her, baby?” Beca speaks out loud as she caresses her belly. “Luckily this robe will hide you in these pictures so I can send them to her.” Beca sighs. “I really hope your mama won’t be mad at me for hiding you from her for so long. I don’t know if I will be able to this on my own.”

“You won’t be alone.” Amy says as she enters the room and Beca jumps.

“Amy don’t do that, you scared me.” Beca says catching her breathe.

“Sorry, but you will never be alone Becs, we are all here for you.” Amy moves into the room towards Beca.

“Yeah we will always be here for you and the little Bella. No matter where we are in the world we are a-ca-sisters and that will bind us together forever.” Chloe says as she follows Amy in and hugs Beca. Soon the rest of the Bellas enter the room and they all end up in a group hug. Beca of course starts crying.

“Thanks you guys.” Beca says wiping tears from her eyes. “Sorry stupid hormones.”

“No worries.” Stacie comes up and makes sure Beca’s makeup isn’t smeared.

“Oh no we are going to be so late.” Flo says looking at her phone. All of the Bellas hurry out if Beca’s room and down to the front porch. All of the girls are finishing primping as they exit the house. Some complaining that they aren’t ready and Amy in the background saying she can’t find her cap.

“We are taking the picture with or without you” Beca says with an annoyed yet happy smile on her face.

“Ok ok on the count of three.” Chloe says.

“On three or after three?” Cynthia-Rose jokingly says and everyone smiles and giggles.

“Ready?” Emily says.

“Yup” they answer then shout “Bellas for life!” as the picture is snapped. Then they all head over to the arena where graduation is held.

The ceremony lasts about 2 hours. Most of the Bellas’ families are there to greet them afterwards. Beca is waiting outside for her family to exit the building as it is like herding cattle through the stock yards.

As Beca is waiting she quickly texts the picture of the Bellas to Luisa, saying that she is now a college graduate. Beca is expecting a text in reply or nothing at all because of the time of day but her phone starts to ring Luisa’s ringtone.

“Hello love.” Beca answers with a smile.

“Hallo meine graduate Maus.” Luisa smiles over the phone. “I am so proud of you Liebling. I wish I could have been there with you.”

“Thanks you baby, I wish you could have been here too. I miss you so much.”

“2 more weeks and you will be here and you will have me forever.” Luisa says and Beca can only imagine being with Luisa for the rest of her life.

“Not soon enough though.”

“I know Maus, but what’s the saying, absence makes the heart grow stronger.”

“Yes love, that is does. My love and want for you has grown every day we have been apart.”

“As has mine, Liebling.”

“Beca!” Beca’s dad shouts when he sees her.

“I got to go love, my parents and sister have escaped the mass of other families from the arena.” Beca waves at her family.

“Ok meine Maus. Ich liebe dich and I am so proud of you.” Luisa says

“I love you more. Talk to you soon baby.” Beca blows a kiss through the phone.

“Be safe Liebling.” Luisa says as they end their call.

“Who were you on the phone with?” Beca’s sister asks as she hugs Beca.

“Luisa called me after I sent her the picture of the Bellas in front of the house.” Beca replies as she hugs her mom.

“That’s nice of her; you didn’t have to end your call because we arrived.” Beca’s step-mom says.

“It is late her time, she can be a beast when she doesn’t get her sleep.” Beca says with a giggle remembering a time she had called Luisa forgetting about the time difference and waking Luisa up then getting a message from Pieter saying to never to wake Luisa up that early again.

“Well there aren’t that many awesome morning people like me in the world.” Beca’s brother-in-law says coming up joining the group. Beca’s sister turns her head and glares at her husband.

“Well shall we head out for supper since we made it free of the stampede?” Beca’s dad asks.”

“Sounds good to me I am starving.” Beca says as she takes off her graduation robe.

“Oh my gosh, Beca!” Beca’s sister says excitingly as she sees the pronounced baby bump. “Why have you not told me you were showing this much.” Beca’s mom and sister crowd in next to Beca, placing their hands on her belly.

“Cause I knew you two would go all belly toughing.” BEca says a little annoyed.

“Are you feeling any movements?” Beca’s mom asks continuing to touch Beca’s stomach.

“A little flutter now and then on the inside but nothing on the outside yet.” Beca says. “Let’s go eat and I can answer any questions you have too.”

When they arrive at the restaurant and get seated, Beca digs in her bag and pull out 3 envelopes for her parents and sister.

“Here you go, these are for you.” Beca hands them out.

“What is this?” Beca’s step-mom asks.

“Open them, and you will see.” Beca smiles as she grabs a breadstick from the basket that was just set on the table.

“Oh Beca.” Beca’s mom says seeing the ultrasound pictures of her first grandchild.

“I am waiting to find out the gender so don’t ask.” Beca giggles seeing her sister pout.

“I bet you have a girl.” Beca’s Brother-in-law says.

“How much you wanna bet?” Beca’s dad says. “I say its a boy. It’s about time we had a Mitchell boy.”

“well dad there is a more likely chance any children Luisa and I have will be girls, due to genetics. But maybe you should get on these two about having kids. Better chance of them giving you a grandson than I am.” Beca points to her sister and brother-in-law and giggles seeing the look on her sister’s face.

“yeah this one is going to need some cousins close in age.” Beca’s step-mom holds up a sonogram picture as she speaks and smiles at Beca’s sister’s reaction. They all start giggling and then move on to talking about other subjects as they order their food and enjoy a nice evening together as a family.


	14. Worlds

The Bella’s arrived early morning in Copenhagen the Thursday before Worlds. Worlds are held on Saturday which doesn’t give them much time to adjust and prepare. Hotel shuttles take them from the airport to their hotel. They check in and most of them crash as soon as they are in their rooms. Beca is given a room to herself and the rest doubled up. Beca walks into her room and lets out a deep sigh.

“This is it,” she thinks, “after Saturday the Bellas are Champs or chumps.” She has the bellhop set her bags on the floor.

“Thank you.” she says as she tips the bellhop and closes the door behind him. She moves farther into the room where she notices a small basket with some fruit and mini muffins in it. She smiles and immediately knows it is from Luisa. She picks up the card attached and smiles as she grabs an apple to eat.

“Welcome to Europe meine Maus. Here is that fruit and mini muffin basket I promised to send you back at the car show. I wish I could see you but there is just so much going on that we are unable too. I will try and call you later but I know that you are going to be sleepy and rehearsing just as we will be. So please text me to know that you have arrived safe and sound. I cannot wait to see you and to hold you in my arms once again. I wish you the best of luck, Liebling and I will see you at Worlds. Luisa”

Beca gets her phone out and sends Luisa a text.

“We arrived this morning and are at the hotel now getting settled in. Thank you for the yummy treats they are delicious. And just because you sent them doesn’t make up for you calling me a troll (smiley face emoji with tongue sticking out) I miss you and love you too baby. I will talk to you soon and see you Saturday. Be prepared to be my winner’s prize.” Beca sends and gets a response a minute later.

“Glad you arrived safely and like your treats. Sorry I could not have met you at the airport, I would have loved to see you. If you and the Bellas are looking for places to eat just contact the concierge at the hotel and mention you know the Kommissar, they will let you know of some good places to eat that aren’t so commercialized unless that is what you are wanting to eat. I must get back to Pieter before the rest of DSM decides to tar and feather him. Ich Liebe Dich.”

Beca reads the text and laughs as she imagines Pieter being tarred and feathered. She then sends out a group text to the rest of the Bellas.

“Everyone let’s take the rest of the morning to rest from the trip then meet up in the lobby for lunch at noon and discuss our schedule then.” The Bellas all message her back confirming the plan. Beca takes a quick shower feeling a little dirty from all the traveling and puts on some comfy clothes. She sets her alarm and lays down for a small nap. Beca slowly caresses her baby bump.

“Just a few more days and your mama will know about you and hopefully be as excited I am.” Beca drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 

The rest of the day and Friday fly by and before they know it, it is Saturday morning the day of Worlds.

“See you at Worlds Liebling.” Beca wakes up to a message from Luisa.

“See you there love.” She quickly texts back and gets up getting ready.

“Wake up prego it’s time to finish this like some fresh Danishes” Amy shouts through the door. Beca opens it up and steps out.

“Ohhh that sounds delicious. Now you have made me hungry Amy.” Beca moans then glares at Amy. Amy holds out a small tray of fresh pastries to Beca.

“I saved you a couple.” Amy winks as Beca takes a couple and scarfs them down.

“Thanks Amy you are the best.” Beca eats them as they head down to the lobby to meet the rest of the Bellas. They load up into shuttles and are off the festival grounds where Worlds are being held. They arrive and there is already a large crowd forming. A capella is definitely a bigger thing here than back in the US.

As they get back stage the Canadian team is performing and the makeshift dressing areas are packed with other teams. The Bellas were luckily chosen to go last but it also means that they have to wait all day to perform. DSM was going right before them which make it a little bit more nervous for Beca and the rest of the Bellas.

* * *

 

The day goes by almost too fast and soon DSM is on deck. Beca can hear them chanting in one of the dressing tents. She is surprised that she hasn’t run into any of them yet but the Bellas have been staying mainly to one side of the stage and she is guessing that DSM is staying to the other side. Beca is glad for that because she doesn’t know how she would react if she had seen Luisa, she probably would have sprinted to her girlfriend, jumped into her arms and kissed her senseless. Beca is making her way back stage to make sure that everything is ready for their performance when she sees Benji kissing Emily.

“Hey Benji!” she says loudly to get their attention. They pull apart and blush. “You ready Ems?”

“Yeah be right there.” Emily says then kisses Benji again before following Beca.

“How long has that been going on?” Beca asks Emily as the walk up the stairs to the backstage.

“All of one minute.” Emily blushes redder.

“Well you two are a cute couple and Benji is a good guy.” Beca gives her a little hug.

The Bellas get in the staging area behind the stage. As they talk quietly Pieter and the Kommissar approach.

“Hear that?” Luisa looks into Beca’s eyes, hiding her smile so as to intimidate the rest of the Bellas. “They chant for us.”

“Looks like feisty mouse should have her name changed to chubby mouse.” Pieter says noticing that Beca has gained a little weight. Beca wraps her arms over her belly. Luisa’s face starts to heat up. She knows that Pieter does not mean what he says but he should know better than to ever call a woman fat. She will be sure to reprimand him later for that. Luisa looks closer at Beca’s stomach, thinking hopefully her Maus is ok and she then looks to Beca’s face. Luisa moves closer towards Beca. Luisa sees genuine tears start to form in Beca’s eyes.

“Now don’t cry too hard when you lose, eh?” Luisa reaches out and caresses Beca’s cheek softly and oh too quickly for either of them, looking into each other’s eyes expressing their love to each other, “makes eyes puffy.”

“Your hands are so soft.” Beca mumbles and Luisa has to get back to Kommissar mode.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak loser. What did you say?” Kommissar bends down getting in Beca’s face again.

“She actually speaks eight languages, but loser is not one of them.” Pieter chimes in from behind Kommissar.

“Everything must come to an end.” Kommissar straightens up and looks at the rest of the Bellas, “Even the Bellas.

“Take care and lose nice.” Pieter says as they walk towards the stage to perform. As they do Kommissar glares at Pieter and he knows he is in trouble for making Beca almost cry. He knows that he will be dealt with later as they have to go sing. Beca takes in Luisa’s scent as they walk away and tries to insult them as they leave.

“Ha, your sweat smells like cinnamon.” Beca just cannot think straight. “Damn, it.” Beca turns around kicking herself for failing once again to insult the Kommissar.

* * *

 

DSM gives an amazing performance, one that the Bellas have never seen nor will ever see again. Beca is almost dreading going on the stage after that performance.

As the crowd roars, DSM walks off the stage in unison except for the Kommissar and Pieter. She stands center stage the spot light on her, Pieter just off to the side. She looks off to the edge of the stage and asks if the judges have turned in their score cards, she gets a response yes.

“Hallo all of you a-ca-fans,” The Kommissar says holding her arms out to the audience. The crowd cheers loudly. “Quiet quiet please,” She says trying to hush the crowd and they do. “I want to personally thank you for coming here today and for being the best fans. Even if you are not a fan of DSM I thank you for your support of a cappella.” The crowd cheers again.

“What is she doing?” Chloe leans in asking Beca.

“Talking to the crowd,” Beca answers.

“Is she trying to win some favor with the judges?” Emily asks in confusion.

“No, they have already turned in their score sheets.” Beca answers.

“Yes yes thank you for everything.” Kommissar nods to the crowd. “But I must tell you that this was my last performance with DSM and in the world of competitive a cappella.” The crowd is shocked and starts shouting no and begging her to stay. “I will miss you all and miss performing for you all but I must retire and pass the torch to the next.” Luisa takes a slow breath.

“She’s trying to psych us out,” Cynthia-Rose says from the back of the group.

 “I am off to a new adventure of my life and I hope that you all will still support me. Thank you all.” Luisa blows a kiss to the crowd. “Now I would like to introduce our final group for tonight, please give a big round of applause for Team USA: The Barden University’s Bellas.” Luisa gestures where the Bellas are standing and she makes her way off the opposite side of the stage.

* * *

 

Luisa quickly pulls Pieter aside backstage by his shirt.

“Why would you say that to her?” Luisa asks rhetorically. Pieter tries to start to answer. “Don’t speak until I am finished.” Pieter nods. “You should know better to never say something like that to any woman but saying it in front of me to my girlfriend is beyond idiocy. You better think before you speak from now on and I expect you to apologize to Beca as well as the rest of the Bellas for that behavior. It’s one thing to have some rivalry banter but never bully someone especially about their weight.” Luisa lets Pieter go. “Now I am going to watch their performance. You go think of what you are going to say to them.”

Pieter nods and hangs his head as he walks away from Luisa. Luisa turns back towards the stage and moves into a better spot to watch them. She smiles slightly as the Bellas perform their upbeat mash-up of songs that she knows Beca arranged. It is no wonder the record label hired her as an associate producer in the remixes and electronica department. Luisa is suddenly asked to step aside for a moment as the lights dim and Beca is standing center stage. A group of women quickly make their way onto the stage in the darkness. Luisa returns her attention to Beca as she listens to the song and notices she has never heard it before.

It is that original song that the little freshman sang at the underground riff-off. She listens closely as the rest of the Bellas join and notices it is similar to the song that she had sang to Beca on their picnic. Suddenly the Bellas all raise their hands and the lights brighten revealing the women that had just passed by her onto the stage. Luisa realizes that they are all Bellas from previous graduating classes. Luisa looks back to Beca and sees she is looking back at her. Beca smiles at Luisa and she smiles back. At that moment Luisa knows they have lost. Having the Bellas sing an original song and bringing back old members will show the judges a new and innovative side to a capella which they usually reward well if executed properly. Luisa stands and watches the rest of the performance. A few of the other members of DSM have joined her. She nods off to the side once the Bellas are finished singing telling the others to go. She follows them back down to the changing areas to await the top 3 to be announced.

* * *

 

The Bellas finish their performance; they are so pumped and excited. The crowd loved them and was now chanting for them. They all rush off the stage and head down to the waiting area while the judges tally the scores and figure out who gets honorable mentions and who placed in the top three.

“Wow that was a-ca-amazing,” Chloe shouts as she jumps up and down. The rest of the Bellas join in in her celebrations.

“We totally just a-cked the Worlds!” Amy shouts.

“Yes that was a very emotional packed performance.” The Kommissar says as DSM comes from around the corner. “I am quite surprised.” She smiles at the Bellas.

“Yeah told you we were going to kick your asses.” Chloe says.

“I believe we are still waiting for the judges to tell us who has kicked who’s ass.” Pieter pipes up. Beca notices he is looking a little beat down. She knows that Luisa gave him a talking to about what he said to her before they performed.

“And while we wait I…we,” Beca looks at Luisa and she nods,” have an announcement we would like to make.” Beca pipes up as she looks to the Bellas and DSM. “Please do not be too upset or mad at us for not telling you sooner because we know how some of you would have reacted had we told you sooner, but I would like you all to meet my girlfriend, Luisa.” Beca looks at the Bellas as she moves towards the Kommissar and takes her hand. Everyone gasps besides Pieter and Amy.

“Ja I would like you all to meet my girlfriend, Beca.” Luisa says to DSM and gives them a look that says if anyone gives her any lip there will be a smack down. “I have missed you meine Liebling.” Luisa leans in close not caring that everyone is watching them and kisses Beca soft yet passionately. Beca moans into Luisa’s lips having missed the taste of her lips.

“What hold up a minute?” Cynthia-Rose shouts out. “Are you telling us that you two have been lying to all of us since November?”

“I am sorry for lying to you all, it was very difficult but we thought it best to wait until after we had competed here at Worlds to tell you so you wouldn’t think that this was some kind of sleeping with the enemy to get a leg up on the competition and once the competition was over that that is all it was, kind of thing.” Beca says looking over all of the people looking at them.

“It never had anything to do with the Bellas or DSM. We met and fell in love. She never told me a thing about your set, well except for after your disastrous performance in February but that was only because Beca was stressed and needed to vent, plus it was on that podcast with that misogynistic pig host. I had no idea about your performance tonight and she knew nothing about ours, besides my announcement after.” Luisa looks over at DSM. “Whatever the outcome of tonight is, there was no sabotage involved and if you do not believe me ask Pieter or Amy. Pieter knew and Amy figured out who I was. And if you all want to be mad at someone for feeling betrayed please blame me, I was the one who initiated this relationship and was the one who suggested we wait to tell you all.” Luisa holds Beca tight against her side as she speaks to the large group of singers. “I never meant any harm by not telling you all so I hope you can forgive us and be happy for us.”

Chloe is the first to step forwards. She is glaring at the couple in front of the group, staring Luisa down as she takes in how they both look together. “I know how much you two love each other, I can see it and Beca has told me many times. Now I am not pleased about being lied to but I understand and I wish you would have told us sooner. Beca you know we abolished that Bella rule about the Treblemakers and that goes for all of our competitors. We don’t care who you date just as long as you don’t share information.”

“Yeah I was so hooking up with Heidi and Jan whenever DSM was in town and others knew about it,” Stacie waves to a dark-haired girl and one of the taller guys among DSM, “why do you think we would be mad at you?”

“I don’t know maybe because Luisa is the leader and I’m the captain and that would look a little suspicious.” Beca says.

“No stranger than Bumper and I hooking up, or Jesse and Aubrey.” Amy says.

“I was already graduated, that doesn’t count.” Aubrey says from the back of the group, which has grown with all of the former Bellas joining.

“Do any of you have anything to say about this?” Chloe looks over at DSM.

“Nein, we are happy for our Kommissar. We all knew she had feelings for your leader. She has never in the past been so intense with a competitor nor flirted as much.” The beatboxer says with a smile.

“We also can tell that she will be good for the Kommissar which is good for the German people. No one wants a grumpy Empress running the Empire.” A girl in the back says.

“So that’s true then? You are the next Empress of Germany?” Emily asks looking at Luisa.

“Yes that is true; I will be shadowing my grandfather and taking over within the next few years.”

“You told me you had to take over this fall.” Beca looks up at Luisa.

“I talked with my grandfather about it and about us and he has agreed that I can take time I need until I am ready to take over and that will give us time to adjust to our new life together before final decisions are made.” Luisa looks deep into Beca’s eyes seeing something in them.

“Yeah well would have been nice to know this sooner, not that it matters as im already moving here for work but some decisions will need to be made sooner rather than later.” Beca pulls away from Luisa with a huff.

“What….” Luisa starts to question what Beca is saying then she is interrupted by the announcer calling for the Bellas, DSM and team Canada to come to the stage. Beca turns towards the stage and heads up with the Bellas following. “What just happened?” Luisa looks at Pieter.

“Not a clue, she is your girlfriend.” He says as he and DSM head up on stage leaving Luisa there in a slight daze.

“Come on Kommissar we have a trophy to win then you can deal with your domestic situation.” A guy from DSM says waiting for Luisa to head up onto the stage.

“Why does it feel like I am in big trouble when I haven’t done anything, at least that I know of?”

“That’s how women are Kommissar, thought you would have known that.” Heidi says.

“Well I guess not.” Luisa says heading up onto the stage.

* * *

 

“Ah yes welcome back our top three teams!” the announcer shouts into the microphone. The Bellas are on one end of the stage and DSM on the other side with Team Canada in the middle. “All of the teams were a-ca-awesome today and we want to thank you all of the fans who came out.” The crowd cheers. “First there are some honorable mentions we would like to recognize, Team India and Team Philippines.” Everybody claps and cheers. “Right well before we get to the awards I personally want to say that we are going to miss the Kommissar of DSM as she has brought so much attention to the world of a capella and has set a higher standard of performing for a capella groups all over. Thank you for your years of service and entertainment. You will be missed.” Luisa steps forward and waves to the crowd and bows in gratitude before stepping back to join DSM.

Luisa looks over at Beca who is looking back at her. Luisa smiles at her. Beca sees that Luisa wants to cry but is keeping her Kommissar walls up. She also knows this is hard on Luisa as it has been her heart and her life for so long and it is hard to give up.

“Let’s get to the awards so we all can go celebrate the winner and the end of this wonderful festival.” The announcer pulls out two envelopes. “In third place with an absolutely amazing performance, Team Canada,” the crowd roars as Team Canada jumps up and down and hugs as they receive their trophy. “Okay settle down, this was a very close competition between Team USA, The Barden Bellas,” the crowd cheers wildly, “and Team Germany, Das Sound Machine.” The crowd cheers at the same intensity as they did for the Bellas. The announcer holds up her hands to quiet the crowd once again. “With just a few points difference between these two teams your 2015 A Capella Worlds Runner-up is,” the announcer slowly reads the card as everyone waits with antici….pation. “Team Germany, Das Sound Machine, making Team USA, the Barden Bellas your 2015 Worlds Champions!”

All of the Bellas are in shock as are most of DSM, but Luisa knew that the Bellas had won, they showed their hearts out there and beat them fair and square. The crowd cheers as DSM is handed their trophy and they circle around shouting DSM Ja! The Bellas are now all jumping and hugging and crying as they receive their trophy. Beca takes the trophy and gets in the middle of the girls.

“Alright you a-ca-bitches. You know what to do.” Beca puts the trophy in the middle. “One…two…” and they all sing ahhhh in perfect harmony, the resounds across the stage and the festival grounds as Beca attempts to lift the trophy up into the air, but Amy takes it from her as it is heavy and Beca shouldn’t be lifting heavy things and then hoists it in the air above the Bella’s heads. Beca turns to see DSM is still on the stage and that Luisa is looking at her. Beca unconsciously places her hand on her stomach and rubs it slowly as she starts to move towards center stage. Luisa watches Beca’s hand movements, and is slightly puzzled but then takes Beca’s lead and heads towards center stage. They meet in the middle and Luisa holds out her hand to shake Beca’s in congratulations. Beca assumes that they are doing this to show that this is all friendly competition. As Beca turns to head back to the Bellas, Luisa grips her hand tighter and pulls Beca too her. The whole crowd gasps as they see this.

“I am sorry for upsetting you Liebling, I should have told you sooner that I had talked to my grandfather and we had come to an agreement about taking things slower. I hope you can forgive me.”

“Of course I forgive you baby. I love you so much.”

“Ich Liebe dich, meine Maus.” Luisa leans in and kisses Beca in front of the whole crowd and cameras and other medias. She pulls Beca close and feels Beca’s belly against her, then a thump thump from Beca. Beca jumps a little bit and gasps in surprise. Luisa pulls back a little bit looking down at Beca’s stomach as Beca places her hands on her stomach.


	15. The After Party

Beca looks up at Luisa meeting her blue eyes with a look of confusion. Beca quickly takes Luisa’s hand and leads her off stage leaving the rest of the Bellas, DSM and the whole audience awestruck about what they just witnessed.

Beca keeps moving farther away from the stage through the maze of dressing areas until Luisa stops.

“Beca, Liebling? What is going on?” Luisa tries to get Beca to look at her but Beca is scared. “Whatever it is, it will be ok.” Luisa lets Beca’s hand go but Beca keeps her back towards Luisa.

“Don’t be mad, please.” Beca says in a meek voice. “I love you so much Luisa and I need to tell you something that is going to change our lives forever and I hope you are not mad at me for not telling you sooner.”

“What is it meine Maus? Whatever has happened we will work through it.” Luisa moves up behind Beca and wraps her arms around her. Beca takes Luisa’s hands and places them on her stomach where the baby was kicking. Luisa feels the thumping again against her hands and it clicks in her brain.

“I should have told you as soon as I found out but I needed to tell you in person about our baby.” Beca is crying now. “I don’t want to lose you so please don’t be mad about me not telling you cause I just couldn’t, not until we were together again.” By now Luisa has moved around and is facing Beca, her hands still on Beca’s stomach. She can barely process what Beca just told her. All she heard was our baby.

“You’re preg….” Luisa manages to say in a whisper before she feels the baby kick again.

“I am; we are going to have a baby.” Beca says with a sniffle. After a minute or so Beca is surprised that Luisa hasn’t said anything yet.

“How? When?” Luisa says as she slowly kneels in front of Beca and lifting Beca’s shirt so she can see for sure that the baby bump is real because she can’t believe it. Beca places her hands on Luisa’s hands.

“You know how.” Beca says with a slight giggle. “When, well one of those few nights we had together. I was on birth control and hadn’t missed a pill in months. So either you have extra strong swimmers or I am one of the 10% of women who get pregnant while on the pill.” Luisa keeps looking at Beca’s tummy. Beca sees a tear fall down Luisa’s cheek and she hopes it is a happy tear. “I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I couldn’t let you drop everything and come back to the U.S. when I knew you were already stressing about your grandfather and leaving DSM and everything.”

“I would have been on the next flight back or taken my grandfather’s jet.” Luisa looks at Beca as she stands up not lifting her hands off of Beca’s stomach. “I could have been there for you with all the doctor’s visits and help you with anything you needed.” Luisa lifts her hand to Beca’s cheek using her thumb to wipe away the tear tracks, but Beca starts crying again.

“I thought maybe you would leave me… us and never want anything to do with us or someone would convince you to deny that this child is yours or say I only got pregnant for your status.” Luisa tries to speak but Beca continues babbling, “But I know you are not like that and it’s all these hormones in my body that I’m not used to making me think that way.”

“You are correct Liebling, I would never abandon the two you. As far as I was concerned you were stuck with me for the rest of our lives already.” Luisa smiles at Beca and Beca smiles back with a giggle.

“Yes we are.” Beca lifts her arms around Luisa’s neck pulling her down and kissing her passionately. “So you’re not mad at me?” Beca pulls back from Luisa’s lips.

“No I am not mad but I am a little sad that you didn’t tell me sooner.  You are what, 4,” Luisa pauses a second thinking, “nearly 5 months along?”

“I am 20 weeks along according to when the doctor says my due date is; which is October 15th.” Beca says

 “I have missed your first doctor’s appointments, your first ultrasound, holding back your hair as you get sick and soothing you afterwards, I’ve missed the first kicks you have felt of our child.” Luisa places her hands back on Beca’s stomach. Feeling the baby kick again and smiling. “I could never be mad at you for creating this life with me.” Luisa leans back down kissing Beca’s lips softly and Beca moans quietly.

“You haven’t missed all of that nor all of the firsts love. You should be glad you missed my morning sickness it was not a pretty sight. But yes you did miss the first couple of doctor’s visits but you didn’t miss finding out the gender of our baby, you haven’t missed all of aches and pains I have coming nor all of the mood swings. You also didn’t miss the baby’s first big kicks because that is what you felt up on stage.”

“Really?” Luisa’s eyes widen.

“Yes that is why I jumped as much as I did because before then it was only little flutters in my stomach.” Beca smiles up at Luisa as Luisa slowly caresses Beca’s baby bump. “I am glad that you were here with me to experience it.”

“I will always be right there with you Liebling though the good times and the bad times and any surprises that come our way. Ich liebe dich.” Luisa says looking into Beca’s eyes.

“I love you.” Beca pulls Luisa to her and kisses Luisa again passionately as her tummy presses against Luisa and their baby kicks again. Luisa moans against Beca’s lips as she holds her love close.

“Let’s go back to the hotel and just spend some time together alone. I have missed you so much.” Luisa lowers Beca’s shirt back down and brushes a lock of hair out of Beca’s face.

“Sounds good love but you know what?”

“What?”

Beca moves her lips up to Luisa’s ear. “We have a party to go to because we totally kicked your asses.” Beca whisper then giggles. Luisa smiles at Beca’s excitement.

“You know the only reason you won is because you are getting an extra boost of talent from my child.” Luisa laughs and winks at Beca.

“Oh really, well obviously that is not true because I was pregnant in February during that god awful performance. You saw it.” Beca teasingly pushes Luisa. “So that means I am just better than you.” Beca sticks her tongue out at Luisa.

“We shall see meine Maus, we shall see.” Luisa giggles as she kisses Beca again. “We should go so they don’t think something happened to us or that we are having make-up sex.” Luisa takes Beca’s hand in hers and lifts it to her lips kissing it as they leave the room.

“Oh I am sure Amy and Pieter are already spreading the rumors. Hopefully Amy hasn’t said anything about us trying to make a twin.” Beca laughs as she could totally see Amy doing that Luisa stops in her tracks.

“Oh Scheiße” Luisa says.

“What?” Beca looks at Luisa.

“What are my grandparents and brothers going to say?”

“Baby I’m sure they will understand and will be happy but let’s not worry about it right now. We have at least 2 weeks before we head to Berlin.” Beca wraps her arms around Luisa and feels Luisa relax instantly.

“You are right Liebling. I know my Oma already likes you just from your phone call and the monkeys are going on about their new auntie even though they only skyped with you that once.” Luisa smiles and giggles.

* * *

They make their way back to the main backstage area and see all the Bellas and DSM standing around chatting.

“There you two are, we thought you might be gettin it on like Donkey Kong” Amy says making hip thrusting movements.

“Oh Ja that’s a good one. I was going to say going at it like rabbits.” Pieter comments with a laugh and Amy laughs with him as they look at Beca and Luisa. Luisa just shakes her head at Pieter and smiles.

“Umm no we were not doing either of those things. You two need to get your heads out of the gutter.” Beca says smiling at them.

“So are you two all good?” Chloe asks seeing Luisa holding Beca’s hand.

“We were never anything but good.” Luisa smiles and kisses Beca’s temple.

“Alright!” Amy shouts. “Now let’s go party cause we so kicked your Deutsch bag asses! Wooooo!” Amy jumps up with her fist in the air.

“Yes you did Bellas and before we go to the after party I must apologize to you all for what I said before our set. I went past rivalry banter and was a bully. I hope you all can forgive me especially you Beca. I should never have said what I did, I did not mean anything by it but I still should not have ever said it.” Pieter moves over to Beca and Luisa and holds his hand out. Beca looks at him then to his hand and back to his face.

“I forgive you Pieter but don’t let it happen again.” Beca shakes his hand then smiles at him. He smiles back then he looks to Luisa and sees her nod then gives him a small smile as she pulls Beca back close to her.

“Ok let’s go partay!” Stacie shouts from the crowd as she presses up against Heidi raising her hand in the air.

“Do we want to go as we are or go change?” Aubrey asks.

“I’m fine in what I am wearing.” Beca says looking at Luisa, “You need to change?”

“I’m good Liebling all I need is to get on the dance floor with you pressed up against me.” Luisa winks at Beca and Beca giggles.

“Alright let’s go!” Chloe shouts grabbing Pieter’s arm and Aubrey’s hand pulling them along towards the after party. The Bellas and DSM all intermingle as they walk together. No more rivalry banter only excitement from their adrenaline high from performing. Beca and Luisa steal a kiss as they follow the group to the party. They near the party the music gets louder and louder, when they enter the party everyone else there parts to let them through. The MC turns down the music as the Bellas head towards the front of the dance floor.

“Alright everybody now that everyone is here let’s give a big round of a-ca-cheers to the Barden Bellas our new world champs.” He shouts over the speakers and everybody at the party claps and cheers. The Bellas all wave to the crowd. “Come up here for a minute and bring the Kommissar with you, don’t think we weren’t going to be asking you about this when you displayed it to the whole world.” The Bellas, Luisa and Pieter all get up on the stage.

“That was broadcast all over the world wasn’t it?” Beca says forgetting that there were cameras all around when she kissed Luisa on stage.

“Yes Maus it was.” Luisa smiles and wraps her arm around Beca.

“Now this is all the talk of the A Capella world right now. Can you tell us about how long this,” the MC gestures between Luisa and Beca, “has been going on?”

“We met back in November when DSM was in the U.S.” Luisa answers.

“Only because you stole our national tour.” Beca giggles and lightly pushes Luisa.

“Not our fault someone forgot their underwear that day.” Luisa looks over at Amy, who lowers her hands to cover herself even though she is fully dressed. “But I must thank you Amy because without your blunder I never would have met Beca nor had the chance fall madly in love with her.” Luisa leans down and kisses Beca’s lips softly. The whole crowd cheers wildly as they do.

“So you two are pretty serious then yes?” the MC asks

“Ja very, Beca is going to be moving in with me. She just got a promotion at the record company she works for, and will be working at their Berlin studio. So you all keep an eye out for her as a new up and coming music producer.” Luisa smile as she boasts to the crowd about Beca.

“Yes it will make things easier that I will be here in Europe even though I know we would be together if one of us was on the moon.” Beca smiles and giggles as she wraps her arm around Luisa’s waist.

“That’s right we would have found out a way to make this work.” Luisa adds

“So what are the plans for the Bellas now they are the new A Capella World champions?” the MC changes the topic.

“Well legacy here is the only one who wasn’t a senior so that makes her the captain you should ask her but don’t take too long some of us want to get our dance on.” Chloe says as she shakes her hips. “This ginger needs her jiggle juice.” The Bellas all giggle at Chloe. He asks a few more questions before thanking them and congratulating them again.

The Bellas exit the stage and b-line it to the bar.

“We need a round of shots and one water for this one.” Chloe points at Beca.

“No shot for me thanks I’ll have a water though.” Luisa says coming up behind Beca, wrapping her arms around her.

“Baby have a shot, celebrate the night.” Beca says.

“Nein Liebling I will be fine with water.” Luisa kisses Beca’s temple.

“What is this about no shots?” Pieter appears as he finishes chugging a pint of some dark beer. “You gotta have a shot or can you not hold your alcohol troll.” He teases Beca.

“Pieter stop it.” Luisa says sternly to him.

“But Luisa you have your Maus back and we are all partying and having fun, have a drink.” Pieter says with a whine in his voice.

“No Pieter, Beca is not drinking nor will I but you and the rest have your fill. I am perfectly happy without getting shitfaced.” Luisa says. “So don’t push it Pieter.” She then smiles at him.

“Whatever that just means more for me.” He downs a shot, sticks his tongue out at Luisa in fun and takes off into the crowd.

“Is he always like that?”

“No he’s just in that drinking phase where he’s not sober but not drunk enough.” Luisa picks up her glass of water taking a sip then smiles at the Bellas. “Go on do your shots, I’m going to take my sexy girlfriend to the dance floor and make everyone in here jealous.” Luisa takes Beca’s hand as the both set their waters on the bar.

“Don’t wait up.” Beca says to the Bellas as Luisa leads her to the center of the dance area. Luisa pulls Beca to her as they reach and open area on the floor.

“I have missed you Liebling.” Luisa places her hands on Beca’s hips.

“Me too baby,” Beca presses against Luisa as they start moving to the upbeat music. “If they play any version of Talking Body you better be ready to sprint out of here.” Beca smiles and giggles and she pulls Luisa down kissing her passionately.

“No worries Maus I shall just pick you up and carry you out the door.” Luisa smiles pulling Beca close while they move to the music.

The DJ gets a good mix of dance songs playing getting everyone in the dancing mood. The Bellas mix and mingle around. Everyone sings along to the songs even if they are remixes. There is no more competitive feel in the room, everyone is here just to have fun and be around people who understand their love for a cappella.

Beca pulls away from Luisa a little bit so she can dance more freely, Luisa smiles and joins in the more open dancing area around them. All of a sudden, Beca hears Titanium start in the mix.

“Uh oh where’s Chloe?” Beca leans in asking Luisa because Luisa can see over the crowd better. Luisa scans around and sees the red head making her way through the crowd to where they are.

“She is heading this way.” Luisa tells Beca.

“Be prepared for some jiggling giggling ginger dancing up on us.” Beca laughs as Chloe bursts though.

“BECA!” Chloe shouts, “It’s our song.”

“No it is not our song.” Beca says remembering the shower scene her freshman year.

“Sure it is. When you sing a song naked in the shower with a person it becomes their song.” Chloe says and starts dancing up against Beca and singing along. Beca notices the look of confusion in Luisa’s eyes.

“I’ll tell you later baby nothing happened so just dance.” Beca turns to face Chloe and backs up against Luisa. Luisa trusts Beca and gets back into the rhythm of the song. Chloe dances against Beca for a bit then she circles around and dances up against Luisa. Beca feels Luisa tense slightly and turns around to see Chloe doing her ginger jiggle against Luisa’s backside. Beca smiles and giggles. “Just push her away if you are uncomfortable baby.” Beca says. By then titanium has ended.

“I am fine Maus I was just surprised is all.” Luisa smiles. “I need some water. Do you want to come with me or would you like me to being you some back?”

“I’ll come with you. My feet are starting to hurt some.” Beca takes Luisa’s hand so she doesn’t lose her in the crowd even though that is very unlikely. “Chloe we are going to take a break, you ok?” Beca shouts.

“I’m great, thanks for the dance Kommissar.” Chloe says doing one more ginger jiggle against Luisa then makes her way over to dance with whomever she could find. Beca just shakes her head as her and Luisa leave the dance floor and find a VIP area reserved for the winners.

“I’m sorry but only the Bellas are allowed in.,” a bouncer says when they go to enter the VIP area.

“She’s my girlfriend.” Beca says holding up their entwined hands. “And I am the captain so I say if one of my Bellas wants to bring in a friend to take a break or whatever, they can. If there is a problem I am sure there is another security guard around the can take your post. Maybe the one by the porta pots outside.”

“I’m sorry I thought she was just trying to sneak in, please enjoy your time.” The guard lowers his eyes as Luisa walks by with Beca leading her in. as soon as they get in the VIP area Luisa turns Beca around and kisses her passionately.

“Mmmm I love it when you are feisty.” Luisa kisses Beca again fiercely. Beca melts into Luisa’s kiss then she hears all of the Bellas in the VIP area whooping and hollering and she giggles against Luisa’s lips. “I’ll go get us some water Liebling, go find us a comfy seat.” Luisa gives Beca a quick kiss on the lips and heads over to the bar while Beca goes over to the sofas and takes a seat next to Aubrey and Jesse.

“Hey Becaw how’s it going?” Jesse says as Beca sits down.

“Wonderful and tiring. But I am so glad this is all over and the Bellas can continue and I can take a break.” Beca leans back into the soft sofa cushion resting her hands on her stomach. “At least for a few months.” Beca smiles as she slowly rubs her baby bump.

“You know we can leave anytime Liebling if you are tired.” Luisa hands Beca some water and sits down next to Beca, pulling her close and wrapping her arm around Beca resting her hand over Beca’s hand.

“I know love, thank you.” Beca turns her head and lightly kisses Luisa.

“Got to go to work in a few months then? Thought they would give you a little time to settle and what not.” Jesse says clueless to the fact that Beca is pregnant.

“You didn’t tell him?” Beca is shocked that Aubrey or Chloe hadn’t told the Trebles.

“It wasn’t my news to tell, even though it was so tough to keep it secret with Chloe talking about going shopping and what to do for the shower especially now that you are going to be here and not back home.” Aubrey answers Beca.

“What don’t I know?” Jesse is confused about where this conversation is going.

“Here is not the place to tell but I am sure once you get to the hotel Aubrey will inform you.” Luisa says. “I need to tell Pieter too.” Luisa looks at Beca then spots a drunk Pieter out on the dance floor with his shirt off.

“He is such a child.” Beca giggles as she sees Pieter and then sees Luisa shaking her head.

“I know Liebling.” Luisa kisses the side of Beca’s head. Beca yawns loudly trying to hide it but fails. “I think we should go back to the hotel, you need your rest and it has been a long day for all of us.”

“But the party has barely started.” Beca says as she yawns again.

“I’ll show you your very own personal party back at the hotel after you rest meine sleepy Maus.” Luisa stands up from the couch as she winks and growls at Beca.

“TMI” Jesse says looking away. The three girls giggle at Jesse. “We’ll see you tomorrow sometime.”

“Yes we have an itinerary all planned out until we fly back on Wednesday.” Aubrey gets excited; she sure does love making plans and then sticking to them.

“We’ll let you know what our plans are sometime. DSM is free to roam around here or to go back home so I can’t tell you how many will stick around here.” Luisa takes Beca’s hand.

“Night dudes talk to you later.” Beca adds sleepily as her and Luisa exit. “Tell the others that we left will ya?”

“Sure be safe.” Aubrey shouts back at them.

* * *

 

Luisa’s security has a car waiting for them as they exit the fair grounds. Luisa has her arm wrapped around Beca’s waist and Beca has her head resting on Luisa’s shoulder.

“I have missed your arms wrapped around me.” Beca says as they reach the car.

“I have missed having them wrapped around you.” Luisa smiles.

“We are so cheesy.” Beca giggles.

“So says the Maus.” Luisa helps Beca into the car as they both laugh then goes around and gets in the other side.

Since it is a Saturday night there is a bit of traffic and it takes a while for them to get back to the hotel. Beca is asleep and leaning against Luisa. Luisa knew that once they had stopped dancing Beca would crash and once back to the room she would too.

“Would you like us to take you in the back way or the front entrance?” the driver asks

“The front is fine; the guest elevators are closer to her room.” Luisa slowly strokes Beca’s hair.

Luisa never really liked having security around her and having people there to answer to her every beck and call. Since meeting Beca she has taken full advantage of it, but now that Beca is pregnant she will need to bulk up security and make sure that anything that Beca could ever want was available to her.

“Could you have someone get my things from my room and please bring them up to Beca’s room? I will be staying there with her until we return to Germany.” Luisa tells the driver.

“Yes of course ma’am.” He responds and gets on his ear bud instructing the team already at the hotel of Luisa’s instructions and of their ETA. “We should be arriving shortly; the room will be ready by the time we arrive.”

“Thank you.” Luisa says resting her cheek on Beca’s head and she smiles as Beca mumbles something in her sleep.

The car pulls up to the front of the hotel. The driver gets out and opens the door for Luisa, and sees Beca is fast asleep. Luisa gets out slowly laying Beca’s head on the seat.

“Would you like me to help carry her in?” he asks politely.

“No thank you I can carry her.” Luisa says as she walks around to the other side of the car. She leans in and as gently as possible maneuvers Beca out of the car. She lifts her up bridal style making sure Beca’s head is resting on her shoulder. Beca mumbles and nuzzles Luisa’s neck. “I will need some help getting the door.” Luisa tells the driver as they make their way into the hotel.

“Of course ma’am.” He says with a nod and leads Luisa inside making sure the path is clear. He makes sure she reaches the elevator where another guard is waiting. “Have a pleasant night ma’am.” He says bowing slightly as Luisa enters the elevator.

“Thank you and you as well.” Luisa nods and smiles at him. The other guard hits the button for their floor the only sound in the elevator is Beca snoring slightly causing Luisa to smile. They reach their floor and the guard opens the door to the hotel room. He makes sure that everything is clear as Luisa lays Beca gently on the bed.

“If you need anything ma’am I will be by the elevator and there are other guards by the stairwells. The only other guests on this floor are some of the Bellas and DSM members as well as security.” He says as he exits the room.

“Ok thank you.” Luisa nods as he bows then shuts and locks the door behind him. She goes back into the room and sees that Beca has grabbed a pillow snuggling it. “Oh Maus you are so cute.” Luisa says quietly aloud before she starts slowly removing Beca’s shoes and clothes, knowing sleeping in them would not be comfortable. As Luisa gets Beca to her panties and bra, Beca wakes up slightly.

“What are you doing?” Beca says grumbling.

“I am undressing you Maus so you can sleep more comfortably.” Luisa says giggling.

“Don’t let my girlfriend find out.” Beca says with a smile.

“Don’t worry I won’t tell.” Luisa gets a tank and pair of boxers to put on Beca. “Sit up before you go fully back to sleep so I can help you on with your pjs.”

“I can’t” Beca whines.

“Sure you can or if you want we can sleep naked.”

“I’m fine with being naked just let me sleep.” Beca buries her head in the pillow again. Luisa just laughs as she pulls the covers out from under Beca then removes her bra and panties before tucking Beca in. “you joining me?”

“I’m going to go shower Liebling, this leather makes me sweaty.” Luisa leans over Beca kissing her forehead. “I won’t take too long.”

“Ok even though I like how your sweat smells like cinnamon.” Beca mumbles into the pillow.

“Thank you Maus, I’ll be back.” Luisa makes sure Beca is tucked in and goes to take a shower. She lets the water run over her body as she thinks about all that has happened, she hasn’t let it all fully settle in that she is going to be a mother, responsible for another person teaching them right from wrong and helping them grow. Luisa thinks, “Am I ready for this?” Dunking her head under the water closing her eyes and imaging what life is going to be like in a few months. She sees herself, Beca as her wife, and their child smiling, surrounded by family. “I may not be completely ready but I know I can do this.” Luisa gets out of the shower looking in the mirror. “I can do anything; just have to take it one day at a time.”

“You can love, and I will be here every step of the way.” Beca says as she enters the bathroom hearing and seeing Luisa talking to herself in the mirror.

“Beca! Scheiẞe” Luisa jumps and shrieks. “Don’t scare me like that.”

Beca giggles as she enters the bathroom. “Sorry baby.” Beca kisses Luisa cheek.

“Thought you were asleep?”

“I was but your child is pressing on my bladder.” Beca smiles making her way past Luisa. Luisa watches Beca’s ass as she walks by. “Stare all you want cause im going back to sleep as soon as I am finished.” Beca says and she closes the door that separates the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. Luisa giggles and finishes drying off. She hangs up the towels and doesn’t bother with pjs as Beca isn’t wearing any.

“Did you fall in tiny Maus?” Luisa says, as Beca seems to be taking her time.

“No I did not fall in.” Beca says emerging. “The extra pressure make me feel like I still have to pee even though my bladder is empty so I wait a few extra minutes.”

“I see, well we might have to move to the bedroom closer to the bathroom at the apartment if this continues,” Luisa smiles, “or get you a bed pan.”

“Very funny.” Beca sticks out her tongue as she washes her hands and dries them. They both exit the bathroom as Luisa picks Beca up bridal style causing Beca to squeak.

“Ich liene dich meine squeaky Maus.” Luisa kisses Beca as she carries her to the bed.

“Love you too my giant.” Beca giggles and kisses Luisa back. Luisa lays Beca back in bed then turns off the lights before joining Beca under the covers. Beca lays on her side and scoots back against Luisa. Luisa spoon Beca, wrapping her arm over placing her hand on Beca’s stomach.

“Sweet dreams meine Lieblings.” Luisa nuzzles Beca neck as she relaxes into the warmth.

“You too baby.” Beca entwines her fingers with Luisa’s on her stomach. They both relax finally being together after such a long time. Them lying next to each other just feels so natural and comforting. Luisa feels one last tiny thump against her hand as she drift off to sleep with a smile on her face.


	16. A Morning in Copenhagen

Luisa starts waking feeling a warm weight on her chest just like the first night they spent together. She opens her eyes and sees Beca sleeping pressed up against her side and her head over Luisa’s heart. Luisa strokes Beca’s hair and kisses the top of her head. She smiles and takes in the moment as it had been too long since she woke up this happy. Suddenly Luisa’s phone rings causing Beca to groan and bury her face into Luisa’s breasts.

“Amy I told you I don’t want any of your butt confidence.” Beca grumbles then rolls over off of Luisa, “and turn off your alarm.” Beca covers her head with a pillow and Luisa just laughs as she reaches for her phone and sees it is her Oma calling and also sees it is 8am.

“Hallo Oma give me a second.” Luisa answers as she slides out of bed while Beca settles back to sleep. Luisa grabs a robe and puts it on before going out onto the balcony of the room, closing the door softly. “Sorry I didn’t want to wake Beca.”

“Quite alright dear and sorry for waking you but I thought that you would like to know that the paparazzi followed you last night and snapped pictures of you carrying a girl into the hotel.” Luisa’s grandma always looks out for her grandchildren. Even if they were not royalty she would protect them and make sure that they were never hurt.

“Oh Gott.” Luisa leans on the balcony railing and rests her forehead in her palm. “What does it say?”

“Well they obviously didn’t watch the world’s final where you and Beca kissed center stage otherwise they would have known she wasn’t some girl you picked up.”

“They are basically saying that I picked up some drunk girl and took her back to my hotel room to do who knows what.” Luisa was hoping that the paparazzi wouldn’t be following her yet. There were always a few but since Luisa never went out much at least not without Pieter around or other DSM members they had no real interest in her. But now that her grandfather is going to be stepping down in a few years, she would be followed more.

“Yes pretty much. I have a press release ready to go saying that it was a friend of yours that wasn’t feeling well and wasn’t able to walk into the hotel by herself. Is that ok to release?” Luisa’s grandmother wasn’t sure if Luisa wanted it out there that Luisa had a girlfriend.

“Yes Oma that is fine. I will have to warn Beca when she wakes before we go anywhere today.” Luisa looks back inside seeing Beca is no longer in bed and the light is on in the bathroom. “Looks like she is awake now.” Luisa smiles seeing Beca exit the bathroom in all of her sexy nakedness. Beca sees Luisa outside watching her and smiles back. She grabs a robe and makes her way to the balcony door.

“Luisa did you hear me?” Luisa’s grandmother shouts into the phone.

“What yeah sorry.” Luisa shakes her head returning to her phone conversation as Beca joins her outside.

“Morning love.” Beca leans up and kisses Luisa’s lips softly.

“Morning Liebling.” Luisa says back. “Sorry Oma what were you saying?” Luisa tries to pay attention to her grandmother on the phone. Beca leaves Luisa to the phone and moves over to the railing looking out over the square below.

“Do not worry about it I can tell you are distracted. I will talk to you later and see you in a few weeks. Tell Beca hallo for me.” Luisa’s Oma just smiles over the phone remembering when she was young and in love. She still is in love but not as young as she looks across the table at her husband.

“Ok Oma see you then, liebe dich.” Luisa says

“Liebe dich.” Luisa’s Oma hangs up as Luisa puts her phone in the pocket on the robe.

Luisa moves up behind Beca and wraps her arms around her waist leaning over resting her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“Sorry to have woken you Liebling. Oma called to warn me that the paparazzi are out and about.” Luisa lightly kisses Beca’s neck. “She says hi.”

“No worries love, I was waking up anyways. My bladder was full.” Beca tilts her head as Luisa places light kisses along her neck. “What do you mean paparazzi are out and about?” Beca had dealt with some paparazzi after Amy’s exposure but she is guessing this is a completely new ball game with Luisa being the next ruler of the German Empire.

“They caught me carrying you into the hotel last night when you fell asleep on the way here from the party. Some tabloid accusing me of taking a drunk girl back to my hotel to have my way with her.” Luisa holds Beca tighter looking out over the city.

“Wow really?!”

“Yup but Oma is releasing a statement that I was simply helping a sick friend in to the hotel.” Luisa stands up straight behind Beca but still keeps her arms around Beca. “I wasn’t sure if that’s how you wanted the world to know we are together so I told Oma that was ok to release.”

Beca turns in Luisa’s arms looking up at her beautiful girlfriend. “That is fine love. I would like for us to tell the world about us, not having some scumbag plaster rumors all over the place.” Beca pulls Luisa down for a kiss. “But we will have to tell sooner rather than later.” Beca smiles as she feels the baby moving.

“Yes we will Liebling, and I want you to know that there are unwritten rules about them photographing children and pregnant royalty. Not all paparazzi follow the unwritten rules but since the death of Princess Diana the European paparazzi are better about who and how they go about business.” Luisa kisses Beca as she slowly slides her hand up Beca’s side to her bump.

“That’s good to know.” Beca smiles. “I’m hungry can we get some food before we decide what we are going to do today?”

“Of course Maus, anything you want.” Luisa smiles and escorts Beca inside where they order room service. “What would you like?” Luisa picks up the phone calling room service.

“Something sweet and savory and eggs and juice.” Beca replies not knowing exactly what she wants because everything sounds good. Luisa just smiles at her as she plops onto the bed.

“Hallo, yes I would like to place an order for breakfast.” Luisa waits a few seconds. “I would like a variety of wienerbrod, cheese, jams and rolls. 2 glasses of orange juice, 2 glasses of apple juice, and a carafe of almond milk and a pot of coffee.” Luisa tells the person on the phone. “Yes that is correct; oh I forgot I also need an order of eggs.” Luisa looks over at Beca. “How would you like those cooked Liebling?”

“Scrambled please and some black pepper and pickle relish.” Beca says.

“Scramble please with black pepper and pickle relish.” Luisa again look over at Beca.

“Sweet or dill?”

“Dill please, kosher if possible.” Beca lays back onto the bed with a plop imaging the delicious food.

“Kosher dill if it is available.” Luisa giggles at Beca. “Thank you, have a wonderful day.” Luisa hangs up the phone and moves over to the bed laying down on her stomach next to Beca.

“Breakfast is ordered Maus.” Luisa says as she slides her hand under Beca’s robe and over her stomach. “Our mini Maus must be giving you cravings.” Luisa smiles up at Beca.

“Only just recently, what are wienerbrod? Please don’t say sausages or hot dogs cause those sound gross right now.” Beca opens her rope more and places her hand on Luisa’s

“They are custard or fruit filled pastries that I believe you Americans call danishes.” Luisa moves closer to Beca sliding her hand along Beca’s side and kisses Beca’s stomach.

“Mmmmm danishes.” Beca closes her eyes tasting the danishes already. Luisa giggles at Beca. Luisa keeps on kissing Beca’s tummy softly while caressing her hand over Beca’s side and hip and leg. “What are you doing love?” Beca opens her eye watching Luisa.

“Just loving on you meine liebling, I have missed being near you.” Luisa rests her ear over Beca’s stomach. “And I am still in awe that you are carrying my child.” Luisa smiles feeling the baby move within Beca. Beca places her hand on Luisa’s head stroking her hair softly.

“I am happy you aren’t mad at me about this.” Beca says with a slight sigh.

“Never liebling, I told you that I could never be upset about creating this precious life with you.” Luisa moves up and kisses Beca slow and passionately. “It’s not like you did it on purpose or by yourself. I could have gotten up and gotten a condom if I was really that worried and I do know that even when taken and used correctly that the pill does have a small percentage of not working.” Luisa caresses Beca’s cheek. “So please do not worry about it anymore. I am so so so happy to have you as my girlfriend and the mother of my child.” Luisa smiles up at Beca, “Please just relax because I’m not mad, I’m not leaving and I am not letting you go, ever.”

Beca pulls Luisa in and kisses her hard and deep. Sliding her tongue along Luisa’s lips and Luisa lets Beca slide her tongue into her mouth. They start slowly then quickly up the pace. Robes undone, hands moving over one another’s bodies, missing the others touch over the past 5 months. Luisa is caressing and massaging Beca’s breasts as they kiss and nip each other’s lips. Beca lets out a loud moan as Luisa pinches and pulls slightly on one of Beca’s hard nipples.

“Careful love they are sensitive.” Beca moans again as Luisa repeats her actions on her other nipple. “Ooohhh mmmm” Luisa just smiles as she moves to Beca’s neck kissing and sucking, leaving marks to show all that Beca is hers. Beca drags her hands up Luisa’s back pulling Luisa closer to her. Luisa pressing against Beca feeling every inch of her Maus against her skin. Luisa moans as her cock rubs on Beca’s soft warm skin.

“You feel so good against me Liebling.” Luisa grinds slowly against Beca’s hip while she kisses along her collarbone and shoulders. Beca moans feeling Luisa’s cock rubbing against her.

“You’re so hard baby.” Beca takes Luisa’s hand and slides it from her breast down her body and between her legs. “Touch me please I’m so wet.” Both of them moan as Luisa moves her hand between Beca’s thighs and slowly over her pussy lips.

“Mmmmm you are very wet for me.” Luisa slides her fingers over Beca’s slit softly causing Beca to arch up off the bed.

“Yes baby.” Beca presses to Luisa’s touch.

“I think I will have my breakfast in bed this morning.” Luisa says with a grin on her face looking at Beca. Luisa positions herself between Beca’s legs holding herself over Beca as she leans down kissing her passionately. She then moves her way kissing and nipping down Beca’s body before spreading Beca’s legs and positioning her head between them. Beca moans as Luisa makes her way down her body watching every move Luisa makes. Luisa looks up at Beca smiling before…. there is a knock on the door.

“Room service.” A person on the other side of the door says.

Both Luisa and Beca groan at the interruption. Luisa moves from her position and grabs her robe. She ties it and does her best to keep the robe from forming a tent from her erection.

“You better cover up Liebling; your sexy body is for my eyes only.” Luisa growls then kisses Beca’s lips. Luisa goes over to the door and looks back making sure that Beca is covered up before unlocking and opening the door.

“Good morning ma’am.” The hotel server says as she enters with a cart full of their breakfast.

“Guten Morgen.” Luisa says as she closes the door behind the server following her into the room. The server takes the cart over to the small table and chairs by the doors leading out onto the balcony.

“Morning ma’am.” The server nods to Beca who has gotten up out of bed wearing her robe and over by her bags.

“Morning.” Beca says with a smile, as she smells the delicious food. “That smells wonderful.” Beca gets a pill bottle out of her bag and gets her morning pre-natal vitamins, as the server opens up the lid to the food.

“I shall let the chefs know of your approval of the aroma.” The server picks up the plate of Beca’s eggs and sets it down. “An order of scrambled eggs with pepper and kosher dill pickle relish, an assortment of weinerbrod, rolls, jams and cheese.” She sets down a large platter in the center of the table. “2 glasses of orange juice, 2 glasses of apple juice, and a carafe of almond milk and a pot of coffee.” The server places the juices on the table and moves the coffee and milk onto the top of the serving cart with creamers, sugar, glasses, and cups. “Shall I pour you some coffee or milk?” she asks as she finished setting the table with napkins, silverware, a couple small plates and a small vase of fresh cut flowers.

“No thank you we will pour our own.” Luisa smiles seeing Beca eyeing all of the food.

“Very well ma’am is there anything else I may get for you?” the server ask while standing at attention by the cart.

“Maus do you need anything else?” Luisa says as she tucks a strand of hair behind Beca’s ear.

“Nope I’m good.” Beca is practically drooling over the food.

“We are fine for now. Thank you.” Luisa says to the server.

“Very well. Please let us know if there is anything you need.” The server nods and exits the room. Luisa makes sure the door is closed then turns around to see Beca nomming down on her eggs and a cherry danish.

“Guess your food craving trumped your other cravings.” Luisa says with a giggle as she joins Beca, standing beside her and bending over to kiss the top of Beca’s head.

“Not completely.” Beca says with a mouth of food. “Is there any way we can do both at the same time?” Beca smiles at Luisa as she slides her hand under Luisa’s robe and strokes her semi-hard cock.

“Mmm as much as I would enjoy that I think we should wait until after we eat.” Luisa smiles taking Beca’s hand from under her robe. She kisses the back of Beca’s hand then moves over to the cart to make herself a cup of coffee then joins Beca at the table.

“These eggs are amazing,” Beca moans, “almost orgasmic.”

“Well when you are finished Maus I will make sure there is no almost about your orgasms.” Luisa winks at Beca as she slowly licks the filling out of a lemon danish.

“You are such a tease.” Beca says before she takes drink of her juice.

“Me? No no no Liebling is it you who is the tease.” Luisa smiles across the table at Beca.

“How am I the tease?” Beca asks as she continues to eat her breakfast.

“You get be all hot and hard for you then you have to eat breakfast making those moans and groans that I love hearing you make. That is why you are the tease.” Luisa giggles as she sips her coffee.

“No I believe it is you who started all of this with saying something about having her breakfast in bed,” Beca says as she finishes the last of her eggs.

“Nein it is you who are the tease and the one who started this with your sexy body and kissing me and sliding your tongue into my mouth.” Luisa drinks her coffee as she watches Beca get up from her chair and move over to her. “What are you doing?

“I’m finished eating and satisfied one craving now I need to satisfy my other.” Beca straddles Luisa lap as Luisa sets her drink back onto the table.

“Mmmm I see.” Luisa slides her hands under Beca’s robe and over her hips. “This is why you are the tease.” Luisa leans in and kisses Beca’s lips passionately.

Beca moans into Luisa’s mouth as she deepens their kiss. Luisa moves her hands along Beca’s hips and sides, pulling Beca closer to her. Beca nips and sucks on Luisa’s lower lip as she undoes and opens up Luisa’s robe. Luisa undoes Beca’s robe and opens it exposing Beca’s swollen breasts and baby bump. Beca presses her body against Luisa’s being careful of her tender nipples.

“You know I wasn’t finished with my actual breakfast yet.” Luisa says against Beca’s neck with a smile.

“Oh should I let you finish?” Beca says teasingly as she moves to get off Luisa’s lap.

“Nein, but I think we should move back over to the bed where it is more comfortable.” Luisa says picking Beca up as she stands from her chair. Beca giggles and wraps her legs around Luisa’s waist. As Luisa walks towards the bed, Beca slides her robe off her shoulders and tosses it aside. “Mmmm my sexy Maus.” Luisa says as she lays Beca on the bed and hovers over her. Luisa sheds her rope as well then returns to kissing Beca passionately.

“God I have missed you baby.” Beca moans as she caresses Luisa’s back when Luisa moves to kiss Beca’s neck.

“So have I Liebling.” Luisa moves down Beca’s body taking her position between Beca’s legs as she was before room service interrupted them. Luisa spreads Beca’s legs as she kisses along her inner thighs. Beca moans and runs her fingers into Luisa’s hair. Small moans escape Beca’s lips as Luisa kisses her pussy lips softly. Luisa starts licking slowly tasting Beca’s essence as she slides her tongue over her clit. Beca moans louder grabbing onto Luisa’s hair.

“Don’t go so slow I want you now.” Beca groans, Luisa is moving too slow for her.

“As you wish.” Luisa smiles as she takes Beca’s clit into her mouth sucking on it while she slowly pushes two fingers into Beca.

“Aaaahhh yesss.” Beca arches up as Luisa’s fingers enter her, she hadn’t used any toys or anything since before her and Luisa first slept together.

“Mmmm you are so tight meine Maus.” Luisa moans into Beca’s pussy as she continues licking and fingering Beca.

“Yessss love.” Beca moans louder as Luisa presses against her g-spot. Moving her hips with Luisa’s thrusts, she feels her orgasm quickly building. Luisa knows Beca is close as she moans and moves.

“Cum for me meine Liebling.” Luisa says then sucks hard on Beca’s clit as she rubs firmly on Beca’s g-spot.

“Ohhhh God baby yess!” Beca arches off the bed as she cums on Luisa’s fingers. “Luisa!” she moans loudly when she squirts into Luisa’s mouth. Grabbing Luisa’s hair and holding her head close.

“Mmmmmm” Luisa drinks up Beca’s cum as she continues moving her fingers, drawing out Beca’s orgasm.

“So good love,” Beca moans as Luisa keeps pleasuring her. Luisa starts kissing up Beca’s stomach while her fingers move slowly. Luisa nuzzles and kisses Beca’s baby bump.

“You are delicious Liebling,” Luisa says as the moves up to Beca’s breasts licking lightly around her sensitive nipples.

“I want to taste you too.” Beca moans and moves to roll them over so she is on top.

“There is time for that later meine Liebling.” Luisa kisses up Beca’s neck as she pushes her hips between Beca’s legs. “I want to be inside you right now.” Luisa thrusts her hips so that her cock rubs against Beca’s clit.

“Oohhh yesss please baby.” Beca pulls Luisa down and kisses her fiercely. Luisa pulls her fingers from Beca and slowly pushes her hard cock into her. “Aaahhhh yessss.”

“Mmmmm You feel so good maus.” Luisa moves her hips slowly as she kisses and nuzzles Beca’s neck.

“Yes love.” Beca holds Luisa close, rubbing her hands over her back. Beca wraps her legs over Luisa’s hips pulling her closer and changing the angle that Luisa enters her.

“Uuhhh yesss Liebling.” Luisa starts thrusting faster and deeper.

“Just like that love, you are so deep inside me.” Beca moans louder with each thrusts.

“I’m not going to last too long, you feel too good.” Luisa groans against Beca’s neck. It had been a while since Luisa had gotten herself off and missing Beca and how good she felt, it was overwhelming her.

“I’m so close too baby.” Beca pants into Luisa’s ear as she feels the pressure building in her core.

“Yess Liebling.” Luisa thrusts faster as she groans in Beca’s ear. Her motions becoming more erratic as she feel Beca tightening around her.

“Aaahhh yess Luisa!” Beca screams as she cums around Luisa’s cock and digging her fingers into Luisa’s back.

“Ooohhh Gott Beca!” Luisa groans as she thrusts deep into Beca and cums hard. Her body shaking slightly as she holds herself above Beca. Both stay in place breathing heavily as their bodies hold onto the last bit of energy from their orgasms. Beca slowly lowers her legs from around Luisa’s hips. Luisa unable to support herself for much longer and not wanting to put pressure on Beca’s stomach rolls onto her side next to Beca. Beca rolls to face Luisa as they catch their breaths.

“Amazing.” Beca says smiling and brushing hair out of Luisa’s face.

“Yes you are maus.” Luisa smiles back and pulls Beca close kissing her lovingly. She moves her hand along Beca’s side, caressing her sofly. “Ich liebe dich.”

“I love you more.” Beca says smiling against Luisa’s lips. They snuggle against eachother just taking in the afterglow and feel of being together again.

Soon they are being disturbed once again by a knock on the door.

“Give those sheets a rest you two lovebirds” Chloe raps on the door.

“Yeah, save the baby making for later” Amy shouts out.

“AMY!” Chloe shouts at Amy. Luisa and Beca are laughing at the commotion happening outside their door. They get up out of bed and put on their robes. Beca heads to the bathroom as Luisa opens the balcony door slightly. She does her best to keep a Kommissar look on her face as she opens the door and looks at the girls standing outside their room.

“What?” Amy acts as if she didn’t do anything.

“Could you be anymore loud? I would say you were an American or something.” Luisa smiles and winks at Amy.

“That was uncalled for.” Amy says as Luisa let them into the room.

“What do you mean by that, Miss Kommissar?” Beca says exiting the bathroom in a pair of loose sweats and a tee shirt.

“Liebling, you know the stereotype that all American tourists are loud and obnoxious, Amy knows that too I’m sure.” Luisa says handing Beca a glass of juice.

“Yeah well…” Beca sticks out her tongue before taking her pre-natal vitamin and the juice. Luisa kisses Beca’s forehead as she take her clothes to the bathroom to change.

“So why are you disturbing us anyways.” Beca says as she nibbles on a danish.

“It’s nearly noon and we all agreed to meet down in the lobby to go over plans. We wanted to make sure you two were ready before Posen comes barging in.” Amy says as she grabs some bread and jam from the table.

“I doubt she would barge in here. I bet her and Jesse are enjoying some time together.” Beca says.

“Yes just like we were enjoying ourselves before we were barged in on.” Luisa smiles as she leaves the bathroom and moves to stand behind Beca, sliding her hands around Beca’s waist to caress Beca’s stomach while nuzzling her neck.

“I had no idea that you two would be this nauseating.” Amy jokes.

“It is nice to see Beca so happy again.” Chloe says. “So you better not hurt her cause you will have the wrath of the bellas coming at you if you do.” Chloe points at Luisa.

“No worries there cause I would be hurting myself if I ever hurt her.” Luisa kisses Beca’s neck softly and Beca leans into Luisa’s embrace.

“Ok enough of this lovey dovey stuff. Let go down to the lobby.” Amy says.

Beca begrudgingly pulls out of Luisa’s embrace to get her shoes on. They gather up what they need and head down to the lobby to plan the rest of their visit in Copenhagen.


	17. A Day Out

Chapter 17

It is the Tuesday after worlds and Luisa is in the lobby waiting for Beca to come down from their hotel room. She has never been this nervous before, not even before her first solo performance with DSM. She is pacing slightly wringing her hands together.

“You need to calm down and take a deep breathe otherwise she will know something is up.” Pieter comes up next to Luisa who jumps.

“Don’t startle me like that, and I am fine.” Luisa looks over at the elevators looking for Beca. “Is everything all set?” she asks.

“For the millionth time yes everything is all set and ready. Mics, cameras and speakers are in place and working. I checked them this morning. Karl is ready at the café. He made sure that there is a table reserved for everyone. DSM is in their regular clothes and will be waiting as soon as you say go.” Pieter reassures her and places his hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing.

“Ok thank you so much Pieter for everything. You are the best friend any girl could ask for.” She pulls him into a big hug. Pieter wasn’t expecting it so he just stood there for a few seconds before hugging her back.

“Well that’s not a scene you see often.” Heidi says as she enters the lobby with Stacy.

“Yeah neither is that.” Luisa says pointing at Heidi and Stacy’s linked hands as she releases Pieter from their hug. “Where is Beca?”

“There wasn’t enough room on the elevator so her and Chloe will be down shortly.” Aubrey answers. Luisa just nods. The rest make idle chit chat while they wait. 

Luisa hears the elevator ding and looks over seeing Beca and Chloe get out with a few other guests of the hotel. Beca looks up and sees Luisa looking at her; she smiles as they walk over to the waiting crowd.

“Hello love.” Beca says as she reaches Luisa.

“Hallo Liebling.” Luisa smiles and leans down giving Beca a soft kiss.

“It’s almost too sweet. I may get a tooth ache from it.” Pieter says laughing.

“Oh shut it giant.” Beca says sticking her tongue out at him.

“Are we all here and ready to leave?” Aubrey say loudly.

“Yes we are all here who is going with us.” Luisa answers.

“Good first we are going to go to the little mermaid statue and walk around the water front. Then…” 

“Aubrey, may I make a suggestion to your itinerary for before we leave the waterfront?” Luisa interrupts.

“What is it?” Aubrey says annoyed.

“I know you had planned on eating lunch near the next location but there is a café on the waterfront that is one of my favorites and I think you all would like it too.” Luisa answers

“Is that ok with everyone?” Aubrey looks around. Seeing everyone nod or hear them, say yes confirms the change. “Ok we will eat lunch on the waterfront at Luisa’s suggestion. Good now let’s get a move on incase it starts raining again.”

“So much for sunny Copenhagen.” Chloe says seeing Aubrey staring at her.

Beca takes Luisa’s hand as they all exit the hotel. They aren’t too far away from the waterfront so they decide to walk. Luisa puts on her sunglasses as they exit even though it is slightly overcast it can be bright out. Beca also knows they are a way to help disguise her from the paparazzi. They had been out only a little bit the past two days as it had been raining and many were tired from competition and just wanted to relax.

“You think there will be many out today?” Beca holds onto Luisa’s arm and walks closer together.

“Probably because the weather is nicer than the past few days and they most likely know we didn’t leave the hotel much the past few days.” Luisa answers. “I can call for more body guards if you are worried Maus?”

“No I’m not worried baby just wondering. This is kinda a new thing to me.”

“I know and like I told you, most European paparazzi are more considerate than American paparazzi. If they follow us hopefully they will see we are in a large group of friends and not bother us too much.”

“Ok love.” Beca leans up and kisses Luisa’s cheek as they continue walking.

“Hey what are you two whispering about?” Chloe jumps but next to Luisa and Beca, looping her arm through Beca’s arm.

“Nothing really, just that it is nice to get out of the hotel for a bit.” Beca says smiling at Chloe.

“Yes I noticed every time I would walk by your room the smell of sex would waft from it.” Chloe giggles.

“No it did not.” Beca give Chloe a glare and a small shove and Chloe keeps giggling. Luisa just smiles at their interaction.

“There were probably more than a few other rooms besides ours that were that way.” Luisa smiles. Beca scoffs and pushes Luisa, not believing she just admitted that they were having a far bit of sex since being reunited. Beca blames her hormones for most of it of course, but neither of them are complaining.

* * *

They all reach the waterfront in no time; there are quite a few people out, along with street carts selling food and trinkets. All of the Bellas take in the scene before them. Some running over to the wall by the canal to looks out onto the water with the many boats and some looking at the carts of goods. DSM watches the Bellas in amusement then disperses into the crowd knowing they are meeting at the café at noon for lunch.

Beca looks out over the water amazed by the colors of the buildings and boats. Luisa comes up behind her and wraps her arms around Beca’s stomach.

“Wow this is beautiful.” Beca says leaning back against Luisa.

“It always seems brighter after a rainstorm.” Luisa kisses Beca’s neck. “All of the people coming out from being stuck inside and the sun shining with the dark clouds in the distance. I always love going outside after a storm. The smell of the rain in the air, the noises and bustle of people and the colors of the sky. It just makes me happy.” Luisa smiles looking out over water with Beca.

“You are such a romantic.” Beca smiles and turns in Luisa’s arms. Pulls Luisa’s head down to hers and kisses her softly. “I love you.”

“Ich liebe dich auch, meine Maus.” Luisa kisses Beca again. Luisa then looks to the side and sees a man with a camera snapping photos of them as they kiss. “Well I knew they would be out and about sooner or later.” Beca looks to where Luisa is looking as the man snaps another photo.

“I better get used to it I guess. At least he is staying at a distance.” Beca says breaking Luisa’s hold. Takes her hand as they walk over to there the Little Mermaid statue is.

“Yes unfortunately we will have to deal with this forever.” Luisa squeezes Beca’s hand. “But I will always protect you and have guards around to help keep you and our child safe from harm. I want you to never to have to worry about that Liebling.”

“I know love I know.” Beca squeezes Luisa’s hand and leans against her as they walk. They spot Amy and a few of the other Bellas near the statue.

“I thought it would be bigger.” Chloe says.

“That’s what she said.” Amy says laughing.

“Oh Amy shush.” Beca says smiling.

“What? It is what she said.” Amy smiles at Beca and Luisa. Luisa just laughs and shakes her head before pulling Beca away from the statue and along the waterfront. The others at the statue following behind them. As they continue walking around Luisa stops at a small food cart selling ice cream and other sweets. She orders a small dish of black ice cream.

“What is that?” Beca asks looking in odd fascination.

“Licorice ice cream Liebling.” Luisa holds out a small spoonful. “Want to try? It is one of my favorite things to get when in Scandinavian countries. I always make sure I have a stock of licorice candy at home.” Beca leans in and smells the confection on the spoon.

“That is definitely black licorice, I’m good.” She backs away and pushes the spoon towards Luisa.

“What how could you not like licorice. It is delicious.” Luisa eats the spoonful “mmmmm yummy.” Luisa smiles as Beca.

“I like red vines thank you very much.” Beca sticks her tongue out at Luisa.

“That is not licorice that is just red colored cherry flavored gummy sticks.” Luisa continues eating her ice cream.

“What like those hanging in that cart over there?” Beca points to a small cart with doors open on one side letting customers order and eat at a small counter.

“No those are _pølse_ , _rødpølse_ r to be exact. You Americans call them hot dogs, but these are much better than any American hot dog I have ever had.” Luisa moves towards the cart. “Do you want one Maus?”

“It is almost lunch time, if I eat that I won’t have room for food from this café you are taking us to.” Beca smiles.

“Ok Liebling, next time we are here I will make sure you try one.” Luisa licks the last of the ice cream from her lips and throws away the dish.

“Are you a foodie or something?” Beca asks Luisa as she takes her hand again.

“I do enjoy a variety of foods from many different places.” Luisa smiles.

“How do you stay to fit with all this food you eat?” Beca giggles poking Luisa’s stomach.

“You know I work out almost daily to stay in shape for DSM.” Luisa says.

“Yes but now you no longer need to keep in shape for DSM, cause we kicked your asses.” Beca giggles.

“You are right love but I enjoy my morning workouts so I will keep doing them. They help me focus on the day ahead,” Luisa kisses Beca’s ear, “and help me keep up with you and your hormones.” Beca scoffs and playfully pushes Luisa away as Luisa laughs. Luisa wraps her arm around Beca’s waist and pulls her close. Beca slides her hand into Luisa’s back pocket of her pants as they continue walking.

* * *

When they near the café they see, a shorter balding man waving at them with a large smile on his face. Luisa smiles and waves back at the man.

“Ah welcome welcome.” The man says in a heavily accented English when they all reach him.

“Thank you, Karl.” Luisa says as she gives him a hug. “These are my friends, you know some from DSM and the others are from the United States. They were here for the Worlds competition.” Luisa introduces everyone to Karl.

“Yes yes I heard that you were finally beaten by some American team. I am guessing these are the Bella’s then?” Karl looks over the group before him.

“Yes, they are and yes they did.” Luisa looks over at the Bellas before smiling. “But that is all in the past and we are all friends now.”

“Good good, well come into my little café and have a seat. I have a large table all ready for a group this size out in the covered patio with a view of the square by the waterfront.” He leads the group through the little café and out to the covered patio. There was a table there to fit all 20 in their group plus other tables around for other guests.

“Wow it is beautiful.” Beca says seeing all the little details around the café. The intricate woodwork and knick knacks made the café feel homely and welcoming. The poles for the awning are covered in ivy and blooming flowers. Luisa pulls out the chair for Beca as everyone sits down around the table. Luisa makes sure that her and Beca are seated nearest the small square next to the café.

“Thanks you. This café has been in my family for generations.” Karl says as he hands out menus to the group. “Today’s specials are the fried smoked herring with parsley mayo, radish and egg yolk. Our roast beef, tarragon cream and fried onion open faced sandwich. My family’s special homemade _pølse_ and for one of my favorite patrons,” Karl looks over at Luisa and smiles, “our ‘Shooting Star’ meal which is fried and steamed flatfish fillets with asparagus, fish roe, shrimp, shellfish mayo and toast.”

“Thank you Karl, they all sound delicious.” Luisa smiles up at Karl.

“I will give you some time to look over our menu and Mieke will take your drink orders. If you have any questions about an item on the menu please feel free to ask her or I am sure Luisa can help out too.” Karl nods and takes his leave back into the café.

“Please tell me you are not going to get either of the fish specials.” Beca says looking over at Luisa.

“Well I was thinking about the shooting star, it is one of my favorites here.” Luisa says looking over the menu.

“Please don’t.” Beca says and Luisa looks up at Beca from her menu, seeing Beca looking a little pale.

“You ok Liebling?” Luisa quickly puts down her menu and turns to face Beca. She places her hand on Beca’s forehead to feel for fever.

“I am fine but just the thought of fish roe and shrimp is making my stomach a little queasy.” Beca says before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“Ok Liebling no worries I will get the one with the egg yolk instead.” Luisa jokes but sees Beca turn green looking. “Ok bad joke. I won’t get any sort of seafood or raw food ok?” Luisa caresses Beca’s back.

“Thank you.” Beca lets out a slow breath willing her stomach to settle.

“Of course meine Maus. Anything for you.” Luisa leans over and kisses the side of Beca’s head as she continues to comfort her.

“Everything ok over here?” Mieke comes over with some water.

“Ja it will be. Could we get some ginger or mint tea here and some bread with cheese and butter for the whole table?” Luisa says giving Mieke a small smile.

“Right away ma’am.” Mieke says nodding and quickly going to fetch everyone’s drinks and bread.

“What are you going to get then love?” Beca asks as she glances over the menu feeling a bit better after a few sips of water.

“Probably the roast beef special, though the Graasten which is roasted chicken is good too.” Luisa resumes looking at the menu.

“That does sound good.” Beca looks up at the waitress as she sets down a pot of mint tea in front of her. “Thanks.” Beca smiles at her, the waitress smiles back.

“Do you have any questions or are you ready to order?”

“I am ready.” Luisa says setting the menu down. “Are you meine Maus?”

“Yes I think I will get the Graasten chicken sandwich.” Beca says then handing the menu to the waitress.

“I will have the roast beef special,” Luisa orders, “and a side of potato terrine.” Luisa smiles as she hands the menu to Mieke.

“Karl will be disappointed you didn’t order the shooting star. He made sure to have it as the special for his favorite star.” Mieke smiles at Luisa as she take the menu before continuing to take the rest of the orders.

“She was flirting with you.” Beca says quietly in Luisa’s ear as she follows Mieke with her eyes.

“She was being polite and even if she was flirting I would not reciprocate. I am as you Americans say, off the market.” Luisa says smiling at a jealous Beca before taking Beca’s face in her hands kissing her lovingly. Beca kisses Luisa with a smile on her lips.

“I didn’t see tongue on the menu.” Amy shouts from the other end of the table causing everyone to look at Beca and Luisa. Beca flips them all the bird as she continues to kiss Luisa. They all laugh and continue their conversations.

A little while later their food comes out from the kitchen and everyone settles in to their meals and enjoying the atmosphere. About half way through eating her meal, Luisa sees Karl and a few others setting up the mics and lights for her street performance. Beca notices too.

“What are they doing?” Beca asks before taking another bite of her chicken.

“Sometimes in the summer Karl hires local performers and has a small street party in the little square here. DSM has performed a number of times.” Luisa answers.

“Oh that’s neat. What types of performances?” Beca watches the stage take form.

“Singers, DJs, dancers along with your basic street performers.” Luisa says before drinks some water.

“Very nice. Might have to come scout some new talent here sometime.” Beca says smiling.

Luisa sees everything is in place then quickly looks back to Pieter as he nods.

“If you will excuse me Liebling I need to use the restroom and I am going to pop in back to say hallo to the rest of the staff.” Luisa leans in and kisses Beca’s lips softly before getting up.

“Ok love don’t take too long or I may eat the rest of your roast beef.” Beca smiles as she steals a bite of food off of Luisa’s plate.

“I will just get some more while in the back.” Luisa laughs. “Be back shortly.” Luisa heads back towards the restroom and kitchen. She quickly uses the restroom and calms herself in the mirror before going back to meet Karl and Pieter and the rest of DSM who weren’t at lunch with them.

“You are all set.” Karl smiles and hands Luisa a microphone headset.

“Thanks Karl for doing this for me.” Luisa hugs the man then puts on the headset.

“You sure she is going to say yes. I don’t want to be known as the restaurant where the Empress of Germany got told no after a very public marriage proposal.” He laughs.

“I am very confident she will say yes.” Luisa smiles at everyone there. “Thank you all for doing this for me, it means a lot to me.” All of the members of DSM back there gather around Luisa in a group hug.

Back at the table Chloe moved to sit next to Beca until Luisa gets back. They barely start a conversation before the speakers set up in the square turn on and a quick test is performed.

“Oh looks like the show will be starting soon.” Beca says.

“Oh neat a local performance. I need to expand my music listening beyond David Guetta.” Chloe laughs and Beca joins. They all turn to face the stage as a man speaks through the speakers in Danish. A crowd starts to gather before a very recognizable woman starts speaking in English.

“Hallo all, thank you for coming out today. We have a special performance for you today. These songs are for one special person in the audience. All of these songs that will be sung today have meanings behind them. This first song is how I felt the first time I met her, the second one will be self-explanatory,” the woman over the speakers giggles a bit, “the third is how she makes me feel all the time, the fourth is how I felt the time we were apart and the final song I hope will answer the questions that I know will be running through her head.”

“Is that Luisa?” Chloe asks Beca while the show explanation is going on.

“Yes it is.” Beca answers as Luisa and members of DSM come out from around the corner as they start harmonizing to the first song. Luisa looks over at Beca and smiles before singing. DSM members all get into position and move to the more upbeat pop song than the Bellas are used to seeing them performing.

I really wanna stop  
But I just got a taste for it  
I feel like I could fly with the ball on the moon  
So honey hold my hand you like making me wait for it

I feel I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah

Late night watching television  
But how we get in this position?  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something

Luisa looks over at Beca with a smile as they all pause in unison before she belts out the chorus

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

They all dance in unison, moving their hips and pointing to the crowd then themselves along with the song. DSM even throws in the Bellas famous hip shake when they sing the second do you want me, too part of the chorus.

Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

It's like everything you say is a sweet revelation  
All I wanna do is get into your head  
Yeah we could stay alone, you and me, and this temptation  
Sipping on your lips, hanging on by thread, baby

Luisa gives Beca a smirk and sings the line about getting into her head.

Late night watching television  
But how we get in this position?  
It's way too soon, I know this isn't love  
But I need to tell you something

Everyone is getting into the music and smiling along to the fun song.

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

They stop dancing as Luisa steps forward and sings the next part solo with low background vocals.

Who gave you eyes like that?  
Said you could keep them  
I don't know how to act  
The way I should be leaving  
I'm running out of time  
Going out of my mind  
I need to tell you something

Yeah, I need to tell you something

Beca smiles at Luisa before the beat picks back up and they sing the rest of the song.

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

Oh, did I say too much?  
I'm so in my head  
When we're out of touch  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?  
I really really really really really really like you  
And I want you, do you want me, do you want me, too?

They all stop dancing as the song ends. The crowd claps while DSM repositions themselves for the next song. Luisa sings the first line as she is facing away from Beca then slowly turns around and struts towards Beca while she sings the first verse.

You're so good to me, baby, baby

I wanna lock you up in my closet  
When no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Luisa gets almost to the café before she winks as Beca and sings the next line directly to her. She then gets low and drops down as she sings the chorus. DSM and Luisa do a little bit of head banging as this song has a bit more of a rock feel.

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby

Some of the bellas especially Cynthia-Rose and Stacie jaws hit the floor when Luisa strips off her jacket and whips her hair around.

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been  
And I can make you say everything  
That you've never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in, and you can't get out

Luisa does a hair flip then spanks her hip before starting the chorus again

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby

Luisa moves right in front of Beca as she sings this next part.

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, oh, oh  
Oh, yeah, yeah

Luisa leans in and kisses Beca quickly before DSM starts the chorus. The crowd whoops and hollers at seeing them kiss. Many of them knowing that Luisa is famous or royalty.

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me, baby, baby  
You're so good to me, baby, baby

You're so good

The song ends and everyone cheers as they set up for the next song. A couple of stools are brought out and set in a semi-circle. Luisa takes a quick drink of water before sitting on a stool that was placed alone in front of the arc of stools. DSM starts humming and vocalizing the third song. Luisa looks directly at Beca again and starts singing.

She says I smell like safety and home  
I named both of her eyes “Forever” and “Please don’t go”  
I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah  
This could be good, this could be good

Luisa nods and smiles at Beca.

And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm

Luisa wraps her arms around herself as she sings the chorus. Everyone swaying with the slower love song. The crowd has grown in size quite significantly sing the performance started. There are cameras and phones snapping photos and videos as well as live streaming.

What’s your middle name?  
Do you hate your job?  
Do you fall in love too easily?  
What’s your favorite word?  
You like kissing girls?  
Can I call you baby?  
Yeah, yeah

Luisa smiles over at Beca remembering the time Beca asked if it was ok if she could call her baby.

She says that people stare ‘cause we look so good together  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
And I can’t change, even if I tried  
Even if I wanted to  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm

Luisa pauses before singing out the next part strongly.

I’m not crying on Sundays  
Love is patient, love is kind   
I’m not crying on Sundays   
Love is patient, love is kind   
I’m not crying on Sundays,  
Love is patient, love is kind   
Love is patient, love is kind   
Love is patient, love is kind

Luisa looks directly at Beca as she sings the final few lines of the song.

My love, my love, my love, my love  
She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm

Beca has the urge to jump up and run to Luisa but holds still in her seat to wait until after the rest of the performance.

The crowd claps and cheers while the stools are removed from the area and the fourth song starts. Chloe automatically recognizes the song before any words are sung and bounces in her seat. DSM moves flawlessly to the song before Luisa starts singing the verse.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same without you, without you

Luisa stays in the center as DSM move around her.

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I, without you, without you

Oh oh oh  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

Luisa sings directly to Beca, standing in the middle of others. The crowd is all getting into the music and dancing along.

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you  
I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you, without you

The Bellas have joined in clapping and vocalizing to the song.

Oh oh oh  
You! You! You!  
Without  
You! You! You!  
Without you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same without you, without you  
Without you

The crowd cheers as they finish the song. DSM all take a quick drink of water as Pieter sets out a lone microphone stand. Luisa is taking off the headset and dabbing her forehead with a towel. Beca looks on feeling nervous and excited. She has a very good idea of what Luisa is up to now.

“Danke Danke.” Luisa says into the microphone as she moves over towards the microphone stand. Luisa smiles at the crowd and everyone around her. “This is the final song and I hope you all enjoy.” Luisa places the microphone in the stand and places her hand over her pocket as one final check that the ring is there. Luisa takes a slow breath before looking up at Beca and DSM starts harmonizing as they have formed into an arc like backup singers behind her.

Luisa starts singing and Beca can already feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me  
So long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want

Luisa holds onto the stand a bit as she sings with such passion.

I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine

Luisa moves side to side with the rhythm and looking straight at Beca. DSM sways and snaps their fingers with the beat.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Luisa lets go over the stand and points out to Beca smiling. She sees Beca smile back and nod her head.

If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time  
At the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close  
And have you tell me  
Whichever road I choose, you'll go?

The crowd sways and claps the slow beat with DSM while they move to Luisa’s lead.

I don't know why I'm scared  
'Cause I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine

Luisa sings and moves her arms and hands dramatically with the music, displaying the passion of this song.

I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy, mm  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Luisa takes the mic from the stand and starts walking slowly towards Beca. DSM singing in the background as Luisa vocalizes her part of the song.

I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
I know it ain't easy giving up your heart  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it  
Nobody's perfect  
(I know it ain't easy giving up your heart)  
Trust me I've learned it

Luisa reaches Beca and takes one knee in front of her. Beca reaches out and caresses Luisa’s cheek as Luisa sings a bit softer but still passionate. Luisa takes Beca’s hand in her free hand and holds it, squeezing it while she smiles.

So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I am the, one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Luisa hands the mic to Chloe, then reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring box. DSM continues to sing finishing the song in a hushed volume

Come on and give me the chance  
To prove that I am the one who can, walk that mile  
Until the end starts

Everyone is quiet once DSM stops singing, they are all watching Luisa on bended knee.

“Beca, Liebling, meine Maus, the moment I saw you at the auto show I knew you were going to be someone special I my life. I didn’t know if it was going to be as a friend, a short time lover or as the women I spend the rest of my life with.” Luisa glances down at the box in her hands. When she looks back up Beca reaches her hand out and shushed Luisa.

“Just ask me the question.” Beca smiles at Luisa.

“Always so impatient.” Luisa laughs as she takes the ring out of the box. “Will you marry me?” She holds up the ring to Beca.

“Yes,” Beca smiles as she nods. Luisa smiles as she slips the ring on Beca’s hand then pulls Beca into a fierce kiss. The crowd claps and cheers along with DSM and the Bellas. Luisa stands up and lifts Beca up into the air, both smiling and laughing. Beca takes hold of Luisa’s face and leans in kissing her.

“mmmm ich liebe dich meine Maus.” Luisa says against Beca’s lips before putting her back down but holding her close.

“I love you too baby.” Beca smiles and holds onto Luisa.

The whole crowd continues clapping and cheering and whistling as they witness the beginnings of this new Empress and her fiancé.

* * *

First Song is “I Really Like You,” by Carly Rae Jepsen watch the video on You Tube to see how I imagine DSM dancing

Second Song on is “Hot,” by Avril Lavigne

Third Song is “She Keeps Me Warm,” by Mary Lambert

Fourth Song is “Without You,” by David Guetta (feat. Usher)

The last song is “One and Only,” by Adele


End file.
